


Be the One

by RogueMortals



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop!Lexa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Momager!Abby, Nyko!Puppy, Popstar!Clarke, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMortals/pseuds/RogueMortals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pressures of upcoming fame have popstar singer Clarke on the edge, until she meets Lexa, a young cop who helps her find the courage to develop her own voice and become the artist she was meant to be.</p><p>Beyond the Lights Clexa AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, so it's been a while since I've written any FanFiction. I got this idea for a Clexa fic after watching the movie Beyond the Lights (very cute movie btw), thought I'd turn the idea into a Clexa fic. If you seen the movie you'll see a lot of similarities in the beginning chapters before I start adding my own twists to it. This story is not Beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Standing in the wings of the stage, Clarke watched as a clip of the music video she co-starred in played on the big screen for millions of people to see. She never got used to the feeling and she probably never would. The screaming of fans, the never-ending paparazzi documenting her every move, and not to mention the constant social media prodding into her very public life. She was the new upcoming popstar; expected to break record numbers with her first album. It was a stressful feeling to know so many people were banking on your future success.

 

The crowd roared at the end of the nominations. Clarke felt nothing as the announcers called out her name. She felt a tug on her hand. It was Finn pulling her out onto the stage. Finn was a popular rapper who had featured her in many of his songs on his new album. Her mom -who happened to be her manager- and her record label thought it would be huge for her career to be on the album.

 

The woman handed them their awards and Finn quickly jumped into his speech. Clarke glanced to the wing, noticing her mom standing there looking beyond thrilled. Her gaze was broken when Finn urged her to say something.

 

Clarke cleared her throat before starting her rehearsed speech, “I’d like to thank my fans for all the support you've given me, and to Ark Records for giving me the opportunity to making a living out of what I love to do. Um and to my mom thanks for being there everyday of the way. Oh and to the VMA’s for this great award. Thank you.” The audience cheered as they waved and made their way off stage.

 

“You forgot to mention Jaha! Clarke I reminded you several times to make sure you remembered.” Abby Griffin huffed in anger once Clarke approached her.

 

Clarke frowned deeply, “I'm sorry, I completely spaced.”

 

“Your album is to drop next month and thanking him would have been huge,” Abby continued her rant.

 

“Okay Clarkey time to go,” Raven quickly approached hoping to defuse the situation quickly. Raven was her rock, always there to help Clarke deflect her overbearing momager. “We need to get you changed for the after parties.”

 

“Right okay,” Clarke nodded in agreement.

 

Finn kissed her lips, “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Absolutely,” she agreed for he smacked her on the ass before walking off to join his ‘boys’. Dating Finn had never been part of her plan and hell she really even consider them officially dating, they just hooked up on a regular bases without putting a label on it. That's what happens when you spend months with someone filming and collaborating on several songs together. You tend to get lonely and close.

 

“Let's go,” Raven took her hand.

 

“I’ll do some damage control and meet you back at the hotel,” Abby pulled out her cellphone to start her calls as Raven pulled Clarke away.

 

They met up with Monty and Jasper, Clarke’s trusted makeup artist and wardrobist. Clarke fondling nicknamed Princess 1 and Princess 2. They were fun and goofy, always trying to make Clarke smile. The trio tagged along behind Clarke as she walked out of the building into flashes of lights and people screaming her name. She posed with a few fans as she made her way to the large SUV waiting for her on the street.

 

A small smile crossed her face seeing Bellamy standing there with the back door open for her, “thanks Bell.” She said softly climbing into the far seat as the others filed in behind her.

 

Clarke put the award in her lap and reached behind her snatching the bottle of champagne out  of Jasper's hands. “Clarke…” Raven warned her.

 

“Rae, I just won an award I should be entitled to a little it.” Clarke tried not to snap at her friend, but she was getting tired of people controlling every aspect of her life. Her mother kept her on a strict diet including no alcohol or drugs. It was time to live a little.

 

Clarke popped of the top and took a huge swig of the cool liquid. She tried not to cough at the taste but took a few more sips hoping she’d get used to it. By the time they arrived at the hotel the bottle was half gone and Raven had quit her attempts at getting the bottle away from Clarke.

 

“Your mom is gonna be so pissed,” Raven muttered as the car came to a stop.

 

“I don't fucking care,” Clarke answered back before stumbling out of the vehicle.

 

Clarke ignored everyone in the lobby and headed straight to the elevators with her entourage in tow. Monty already began playing with her hair discussing styles with Jasper. She ignored them completely trying to focus on the number pad. It was a new sensation, the cloudiness in her head. The alcohol cleared her mind, causing her to forget about all the stress and demands that came with rising fame.

 

It was a relief.

 

The door dinged and the group stepped out walking down the hall towards Clarke’s room.

 

“Where’s officer Rhodes?” Raven asked the officer watching Clarke’s door. The same officer had been watching the door two nights in a row, so seeing someone new threw her off.

 

“I’m officer Woods. Something came up, Rhodes asked me to cover for her.” The woman glanced in their direction, eyes falling upon Clarke briefly. She pulled out her keycard from one of her breast pockets to allow the group in.

 

“Rae I need a few minutes to myself.” Clarke mumbled lowly.

 

Raven let out a deep huff, “fine ten minutes then we need to get you ready. Your mom will kill us if you're late.”

 

“Fine.” The officer unlocked the door or her letting her into the room, “thank you.” She whispered slipping into the room alone.

 

“So...couldn't jump at the chance to meet Clarke Griffin, huh?” Raven questioned the new woman officer.

 

Officer Woods shrugged her shoulders, “I owed Rhodes a favor nothing more.” She didn't like people questioning her motives.

 

The officer ignored the chatter around her as she stood guard of the popstars door. “Why are you standing out here?” A sudden voice brought her out of her day dreaming.

 

“Clarke wanted a moment by herself Mrs. G,” Raven answered quickly, “told her ten minutes.”

 

“Well she needs to get ready. We have a schedule to stick to.”

 

“Don't worry the boys have everything planned out and will have her ready in minutes.”

 

“We don't have time for her games tonight,” she sighed heavily looking at her watch. “Let me in please.”

 

“I'm sorry ma’am I told miss Griffin ten mins, it's only been five.”

 

Abby grew annoyed, “look I know you are doing your job but I’m her mother and have a right to enter that room.”

 

“I’m sorry ma’am.”

 

“I'd hate to file a complaint against you,” she leaned in to get a better look at her name, “Officer Woods. I’m sure the press would love to hear about it as well.”

 

With reluctance the officer pulled the card from her pocket and let the woman in. She was the type to take threats from anyone but the last thing she needed was a scandal for her department. “As you wish, ma’am.”

 

“Wise choice.” Abby slipped in the door shutting behind her.

 

“Only her. You have three more minutes.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “I think I liked officer Rhodes better.”

 

The officer was about to snark back when a scream coming from the room rang out. “Stay here!” She entered the room quickly, hand on resting on her gun not knowing what type of situation she was approaching.

 

**=*=*=**

 

“Clarke what do you think your are doing?!”

 

The officer followed the frantic voice to the balcony. The minute she stepped through the glass door she noticed Clarke perched on top of the railing, sitting with her feet over the edge looking down at the ground, several stories below her.

 

“Get off from there right now!”

 

“Ma’am step back. I just need you to stand back, this is very important,” she pulled the woman back away from Clarke when she noticed the blonde pitch forward slightly when her mother approached.

 

“She need to get off.”

 

“I know. Let me just talk to her for a second.” She remained calm, keeping her voice as steady as possible to not show the nerves pumping through her veins.

 

“Hey Clarke. Can I call you Clarke?”

 

She didn't answer.

 

“What’s going on Clarke?” She questioned getting no response. “Can you look at me for a second? Please.”

 

She took a few steps closer keeping her hands out. “Look I don't know what brought to do this, but we can get you some help.”

 

“I don't need help.” Clarke glanced in her direction, tears streaming down her face.

 

“There are so many people around you who love you.”

 

Clarke stayed silent for a second. “Do you know what it's like to be molded and objectified? Everyone expects so much of me. I feel like the world is crushing me...I’m suffocating.”

 

“Trust me you aren't the only one that has people expecting great things from.” One more step, that's all it would take for her to grab her around the waist and pull her back onto the balcony.

 

Clarke let out a soft sob, “no one sees me.”

 

Everything happened so fast.

 

Clarke was dangling above the street holding onto the officer's hand. “Grab my other hand! Come on grab my hand!”

 

Clarke looked below, closing her eyes preparing herself for the fall as she felt her hand slipping from the officer’s grip.

 

“Look at me! Clarke! Hey! Shit!” She started panicking. “Listen to me. I see you.” Her voice soften. Clarke slowly opened her eyes glancing upwards. “I see you,” she repeated. “Grab my hand...please.”

 

Clarke reached up with her other hand taking the woman's offer. The officer pulled her up over the railing falling back to the ground, Clarke falling on top of her. It was the first time she noticed her piercing green eyes filled with worry as she stared back at her. The moment seemed to last a lifetime; each of them not wanting to be the first to break the eye contact as they clung together.

 

“Oh Clarke!” Abby rushed over kissing the top of her head urging her to get onto her feet. “Come inside.”

 

Clarke reluctantly removed herself from Officer Woods arms, though their eyes remained locked until she was ushered through the door. Officer Woods continued to sit there on the concrete balcony, watching Clarke’s friends be let into the room by her mother, who immediately started ordering them to get her ready.

 

It took her a few minutes to stand up, leaning against the building allowing her legs to stop shaking and the adrenaline to leave her body. The minutes ticked by. Hearing the sliding door open broke her out of her daze.

 

“Supposed to be easy money huh? Babysitting these rich kids.” The gruff voice broke the silence.

 

“Anya asked me to cover for her,” she pushed herself away from the wall to approach him.

 

“Are you hurt?” He asked lifting up her shirt slightly, seeing the bruise already forming there.”

 

“Dad, I'm fine.” She pushed her shirt back down. “Can I talk to her for a minute? See if she's alright? Her mom is like a hound dog.”

 

“Lexa there is going to be a press conference in twenty minutes. She wants to thank you publicly.” He let out a light chuckle.

 

Lexa frowned, “she should be in a hospital getting some help not in front of cameras.”

 

“She's okay. Just had a little bit too much to drink and slipped.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Look Lexa it doesn't change what you did. And they are very grateful,” he pulled out a check made out for ten thousand dollars towards the LA fallen officer fund.

 

“So you want me to lie?” This didn't feel right to her.

 

“Look she's playing her part, you need to play yours.”

 

Lexa frowned deeply. She hated to go along with this stunt. It didn't feel right.

 

**=*=*=**

 

“Things got a little out of hand while I was celebrating,” Clarke was all smiles as she spoke to the press gathered. She was all dolled up; her makeup and hair redone to perfection.

 

Lexa stood there stoic near the pop star, flanked by her father. Her hair was nearly fixed into its tight bun, her uniform showing no wrinkles. This didn't feel right. Seeing Clarke speaking to the press, joking with them when less than an hour before she was dangling above the street ready to drop.

 

“And that's why you don't mix champagne, a balcony, and four inch stilettos.” Everyone laughed at her joke.

 

“How does one fall over a four and half foot railing?” A sudden question rang out.

 

Abby quickly stepped forward, “she's just here to make a statement.”

 

“Officer Woods was this a suicide attempt?”

 

“Murphy you aren't going to hijack this conference for you tabloid bullshit.” She growled at the young reporter sitting at the front.

 

“She can't answer a simple question?” Murmurs of agreement rang out in the room.

 

All eyes turned to Lexa. She glanced at Clarke who motioned for her to approach the podium. She kept her face neutral, “I was summoned into the room where I found Ms. Griffin hanging from the balcony. I pulled her to safety, it was clear she was intoxicated.”

 

She turned to walk away and felt someone grab onto her arm. “Truth is I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Officer Woods. She’s a hero.” Lexa felt a pair of lips meet her cheek, sending a warmth throughout her body.

 

Clarke waved sweetly to the reporters blowing them a kiss before walking off the stage, brushing past Lexa who turned to follow her out. Lexa stayed a few steps behind watching Clarke stop just inside a conference room. “Have any plans for your fifteen minutes?”

 

Lexa looked at her puzzled, “fifteen minutes of what?”

 

Rolling her eyes Clarke pulled herself up onto a table, “of fame.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You could get all the guys,” she noticed the Officer make a small yet noticeable face, “or girls.” Clarke smirked slight.

 

“Will you stop that,” Lexa snapped.

 

The smirk on Clarke's face disappeared quickly, “excuse me?”

 

“Just a little bit ago you were dangling stories above the street.”

 

Clarke stared at her for a second, “what do you see?”

 

Lexa crosses her arms, “nothing.”

 

The door whipped open revealing Clarke's mother. “Clarke let's go.” She glanced between the two, “now.”

 

Sliding off the table Clarke glanced over her shoulder at the woman before slipping out of door, her mother quickly following.

 

Lexa let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding, “shit,” she mumbled.

 

**=*=*=**

 

The crowd standing outside of her small LA house caused Lexa to sigh deeply as she slowed her truck down. The tabloid reporters had already beaten her home. They parted allowing her to pull into her driveway. The minute she stepped out of her truck she was bombarded with flashing cameras and voices throwing out questions.

 

“Officer Woods!” She noticed the man named Murphy from the press conference approaching her.

 

“I have nothing else to say.”

 

“I know something isn't right with this story,” he pulled out a card handing it to her. “When you're ready to give an exclusive. The money will be worth your while.”

 

She fingered the card before walking to her front door unlocking it; there was a small yap and a sudden scramble of paws towards the door. Lexa smiled seeing the fluffy light brown puppy with the black face and semi floppy ears come dashing around the corner running at her.

 

“Hey little man,” she tossed her duffle bag down and scooped up the puppy up who immediately started licking her face. “Did uncle Lincoln come by and feed you?” She carried the three month old Belgian Tervuren into the kitchen where she found the note from her cousin Lincoln that he feed and took out Nyko a few hours earlier. Lexa ignored the flashing number on the answering machine; probably of calls from reporters looking for interviews and acquaintances now looking to be her friend.

 

She set the puppy down and grabbed a beer from the fridge before heading into the living room turning on the tv. Flipping through the channels she noticed Clarke suddenly on the tv and stopped. It was E! doing a report on the pop star. She rolled her eyes when they showed a clip of the press conference.

  
“Your mom looks like a hot mess,” she muttered to the puppy laying next to her, chewing on his tail. Even though she noticed her appearance, her focus was on the blonde who looked bubbly and at ease. It was hard for Lexa to imagine how quickly Clarke went from sobs to smiles. There was something troubling her and Lexa wanted to know what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven saves the day. Anya tries to get info out of Lexa. And Clexa begins to happen. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer update this time. I'm just writing this for fun so this chapter is not Beta'd, sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Clarke walked into her hotel room, her mom trailing behind her. “Can you explain to me why?”

“I was drinking,” she flopped down onto the couch watching her mother pace the large room.

“You don't drink Clarke.”

It was true Clarke never drank, her body was a temple it was what her mother taught her from a young age when she started this insane journey. “Guess that's why I don't.” Clarke chuckled.

“It's not funny.” Her mother scoffed at her reckless daughter.

“It was stupid.” Clarke knew it.

“Incredibly, we are approaching your album release. You can't be so reckless.” Abby sighed rubbing her face. “Please tell me it was a mistake, and not a cry for help.”

“Mom I'm fine. It was a mistake,” Clarke unbuckled the straps on her heels kicking them off.

“I just need you focused and on top of your game.”

“I'm 100 percent. A stupid decision nothing more.” She defended herself.

The door swung open revealing Raven wheeling in a cart. “Room service.” The woman always knew when to intervene and save Clarke from having an argument with her mom.

“Good I'm starving.” She wasn't really, she just wanted to go to sleep after the stressful past few hours.

Clarke watched her mother sigh walking over to the cart lifting up the top cover to make sure there was a healthy meal underneath. The contents of steamed veggies, brown rice, and a small grilled chicken breast pleased her, “make sure you get some sleep. You have several interviews tomorrow.”

“I'll have her in bed after we eat Mrs. G, promise.” Raven smiled sweetly.

Abby nodded and left the girls alone heading towards her own room down the hall to get some rest. Raven turned to her best friend, “you good?” Not asking the direct question or demanding her to explain what happened. It was a quality Clarke appreciated about her, knowing when she didn't want to talk about a subject.

“I'm good.” Clarke gave her a small smile leaning back into the couch.

Raven left it at that. “You should eat something.”

“I'm not really hungry.”

Raven smirked, “well I got you something special.” She lifted up the cloth of the cart and pulled out two plates. She plopped down next to her friend placing them down onto the coffee table.

Clarke smiled brightly and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder seeing fries and gravy under the covers. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of it. “You are the best.”

Raven laughed, “telling me something I don't know.”

Clarke reached forward grabbing a fry dunking it into the gravy. “You know my mom will know something is up if she finds my plate untouched.”

“Don't worry I'll take one for the team,” Raven went and grabbed the plate to eat.

They turned the tv on to find something to watch while they ate. They happened to land on the press conference, “she's hot.” Raven mumbled between bites.

“Huh?”

“The cop, she's hot. Like super sexy.” A smirk spread across her lips. “That outfit to is smoking. Gotta love a woman in a uniform.”

Clarke just hummed in agreement watching Officer Woods speaking. Raven had a point. The woman was extremely attractive.

When Clarke finally went to bed her mind was reeling. Not with everything that happened but of a green eyed brunette who saved her.

=*=*=

Lexa managed to get through the end of her driveway and into the precinct without any paparazzi trouble. She sat in the locker room getting ready for her shift. “Quite the night huh Lex?” A slap to her back brought her attention out from her daydreaming.

She looked up seeing Anya smiling down at her already donning her uniform. “Oh yeah thanks for that.”

“Hey you got to meet and save a rising pop star.” Her best friend and partner chuckled at her.

“Oh yes, highlight of my career,” she rolled her eyes, going back to tying her boots.

“At least she's hot.”

“I'll tell Echo you said that.”

“Oh please she knows I only have eyes for her.” Anya defended. “You could totally use this to your advantage; she's hot, you're hot...you’d be a power couple.”

Lexa got up from the bench grabbing her utility belt putting it on. “That's a crazy assumption. Yes, I think she’s attractive. I'd be blind not to see that.” It was true, Clarke was stunning. Her bright blue eyes were the first thing that captivated her attention. “But I don’t see us happening.”

“Never know until you try.” She winked. “Perfect opportunity. Capitalize on those fifteen minutes of fame Lex.”

“That's just wrong,” Lexa shook her head. “Just because I think she's attractive doesn't mean I'm going to try and date her.”

“Pity, you could have fulfilled my pop star fantasy. And yes Echo knows,” Anya joked as they left the locker room heading to the bullpen to get their assignment.

A round of applause sounded out as they entered the room. Lexa tried her hardest not to blush, she hated the attention. It was something her father told her she needed to get used to when going into politics. But she didn't want to be in the spotlight, not for something like this.

“Alright settle down, I was just doing my job,” Lexa waved them off taking a seat next to Anya. She ignored everyone's comments and just listened the captain on their morning brief.

=*=*=

Clarke sat in a meeting with her mother and her producer on her label. Her entire morning was filled with interviews and she just wanted to go back to the hotel and do nothing.

“We are planning to push the album back a few months,” Nia explained.

“Wait what?” Abby’s eyes narrowed. It even perked Clarke's interest, who was doodling on a napkin. “You can't do that.”

Nia leaned forward at the table, “we can do what we want and what's the best for this label.”

Abby scoffed, “this is the exact moment you should be releasing the album. If anything you should be pushing it up and taking advantage of this publicity.”

“Clarke is supposed to be a role model. This incident is not role model behavior.”

“Where's Jaha? He would not do this to Clarke,” Abby liked Jaha, he was the one to discover Clarke singing at a talent show when she was eighteen. He was always fair and encouraging.

“He's in New York handling business, he left me in charge until his return in a week.”

“Well then let wait until his return before we make any decisions.”

Nia looked at Clarke who was remaining silent, “if Clarke can convince all the doubters out there that she didn't try to jump to her death then we’ll talk. End of discussion.” She got up walking out of the room.

Abby turned to her daughter, “we need to run damage control.”

“Haven't we been doing that all morning,” Clarke was tired of the interviews.

“Yes, but apparently we need to do better.”

“Great,” Clarke huffed, crumpling up the piece of paper tossing it into the trash.

=*=*=

Lexa approached her father and her soon to be campaign manager, Indra. She tugged her jacket straight, making sure she looked presentable. These kinds of gatherings she hated. Wining and dining potential leaders of the city in hopes to have their support when she finally ran for an office. Though she needed to get use to it, it would become a natural occurrence if she was voted in. Keep her people happy.

“There she is,” Gustus smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

“Sorry I'm late had to finish up some paperwork on an arrest we had today,” Lexa apologized mainly to Indra. The woman was a stickler for punctuality.

“At least you dressed appropriately this time,” Indra eyed the outfit; black pants, deep emerald green button up, black coat and matching heels. The previous time it was jeans and a t-shirt, it wasn't her finest moment.

“Yes, well I didn't want a lecture from you this time.”

“You need to make a good impression,” Indra explains her reasoning. “It is all about securing loyalties.”

Gustus squeezed his daughter's shoulder. “You’ve gotten a couple more people backing you since yesterday.”

“Yes your little stunt last night seemed to have worked in our favor.”

“It wasn't a stunt or planned, I was just there at the right time.” Lexa defended her actions.

“Well whatever it is the pop princess is good for your image we can work with it until it blows over. Hopefully it will get several more important people on our side before that happens.” Indra explained the whole plan.

“Sounds like you will be all set Lexa,” Gustus smiled proudly. “Next stop the Senate. Who knows maybe you'll be President one day.”

Lexa’s stomach dropped slightly.

=*=*=

Walking down the hallway, Lexa wondered if this was a bad idea. It probably was.

“What are you doing here?” Anya questioned. “Are you supposed to be at some big wig meet and greet.”

“Just coming to say hi, thought you might be hungry.” Lexa brought the bag and milkshake from behind her back and handed them over to her best friend.

“What is this bribery?” Anya smirked taking them from her.

Lexa looked uncomfortable, “can I see her?”

“You know I can't let you in, even if you do try and bribe me with a burger from Grounders.”

“Come on Anya,” Lexa hated to beg but all she could think about was blue eyes and blonde hair.

“No can do. Not even you can enter, sorry.” Anya frowned. “Wish I could.”

Lexa sighed, it had been a long shot but worth it, “yeah I figured as much. Have a nice night Anya.”

“Thanks for dinner.”

Lexa waved over her shoulder heading back down to the lobby. It had been worth a shot. She waved to the valet jogging by, hoping he'd bring around her truck. She watched her surroundings noticing there were several paparazzi near the hotel snapping shots, trying to get images of celebrities coming and out of the hotel.

“Heard you were looking for me.”

Lexa turned around seeing Clarke standing there looking stunning in a skin tight gold and blue dress. “Yeah, came to apologize for my behavior after the press conference and to see how you are doing.”

“I'm doing fine as your can see.” She smiled at her sweetly.

“Clarke we need to go.” Her mother announced coming up behind Lexa.

“Just one minute.”

Abby eyed Lexa, “we are already late.”

“Please.” She just wanted a minute.

Abby knew her daughter wasn't going to budge. “One minute, then we really need to go.”

“So what's your name, Officer Woods?”

Lexa couldn't help but smile, “Lexa.”

“Lexa,” Clarke smirked as the name rolled off her tongue. “Nice to officially meet you Lexa.”

Lexa shook the hand that was offered out to her. “You as well.” Her truck quickly pulled up behind her. “So this is me.” It took all her willpower to let go of Clarke's hand.

Clarke glanced at the truck. “Got plans for tonight?”

“None.”

Clarke looked over towards her mom and friends standing by their suv. She noticed her mom glancing at her watch and Raven standing behind her giving her a thumbs up and a wicked grin. “Let's go.” She walked towards the truck climbing in.

It took Lexa a second to realize what was happening. She quickly ran around the front to get in, hearing Clarke mom yelling her daughter's name. Driving off she was still confused on what exactly was going on.

“So what would you like to do?” Clarke leaned back into the seat, watching her. She turned her head away from the window to block herself from the flashing camera’s trying to catch a glimpse at her.

“I don't know you were the one who jumped into my truck,” Lexa couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous this whole situation was.

“Valid point.” Clarke returned the laugh. “How about some food? I'm starving.”

Lexa smiled, “I know just the place.”

=*=*=

“So are you taking me somewhere to kill me?” Clarke questioned as Lexa drove down the road.

“You were the one who commandeered my vehicle,” Lexa chuckled.

“Valid point.”

Lexa couldn't help but reach out and tap Clarke's hand away from the bag of takeout food, “not yet.”

“But it smells so good. What is it?” Clarke once again tried to peek into the bag.

“You’ll see,” Lexa smirked slightly, “we’re almost there.”

“Good I'm starving.”

“It's not carrots and celery,” Lexa explained eyeing her passenger.

Clarke laughed, “good I hate celery. Carrots I tolerate.”

“Guess you aren't the Prima Donna I thought you were.”

“Hardly. My mother maybe, I'm just your average girl.”

Lexa turned down a sandy road getting closer to the water that has been off to their right most of the drive. “I'd hardly call you average Clarke.”

“I wish I was,” Clarke mumbled mainly to herself.

Lexa kept her mouth shut after hearing her. A part of her felt bad for the woman, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to be in her shoes. “We’re here.” Lexa announced pulling up to her favorite spot.

It was a view of the ocean cove; a mixture of rock ledge, sand, and water. The sun had already set and the moon was slowly crossing the sky, reflecting off of the water. It was quiet there. Hardly anyone bothered to drive out this far, normally sticking to the more popular beach spots. It was Lexa’s hideaway.

“Wow,” Clarke smiled and rolled down the window breathing in the salty ocean air.

Lexa rolled down her window, as well as popping open the sunroof hoping to catch a few stars tonight. “It's one of my favorite spots.”

“I can see why.” Clarke smiles at her.

Lexa reached for the large takeout bag opening it up, digging through its contents. “For you.” She handed over the wrapped burger and napkins to her passenger.

“This smells amazing,” Clarke immediately started revealing her prize. Her mouth watered seeing the juicy burger, she peaked under the bun to see exactly what was in it.

“I'm sorry I should have asked you what you liked,” Lexa quickly said watching Clarke analyze the burger.

“I’ll eat just about anything,” Clarke gave her a reassuring smile, “just don't tell my mom.”

“I promise,” Lexa placed a large box of fries on the middle console.

“So what's in it?”

“All the good stuff.” Lexa smirked, “cheese and bacon. Don't worry you got your veggies in there; lettuce, tomato, and onion.” She winked at the blonde who just rolled her eyes in return. “There is a special sauce. Don't ask what it is, no one knows.”

“So mysterious.”

Clarke brought the burger up to her mouth taking a large bite from it, letting the juices roll down her chin and fingers. She let out a loud moan. It was like heaven in her mouth. “Soooo good.” She took another bite.

“Don't choke,” Lexa laughed before taking a bite of her own burger.

Clarke blushed placing her hand over her mouth as she spoke, “it's just too good I can't help it.”

“Try the fries,” Lexa offered her the basket of fries.

Clarke gladly took a few of the homemade fries, “I think I found my new favorite takeout spot.”

“Everything is so fresh there,” Lexa continued to eat her burger, managing to snag a few fries from Clarke who was hoarding them.

“Sorry I love fries,” Clarke admitted with a shy smile.

“You may have as such as you like.”

“So what is this spot to you?” Clarke questioned after a long moment of silence. “Why is it your favorite?”

“I found this spot after my girlfriend broke up with me our senior year of high school.” It was a story Lexa was comfortable telling now. “Costia, she was my first love.”

Clarke leaned back in her seat listening intently to Lexa’s story as she munched on the basket of French fries.

“She was heading to the east coast for college I was staying here. She didn't want to do the long distance, I thought we could make it work. I was so in love with her. We had been dating since freshman year, so when she said it was over it broke me.” Lexa had always thought Costia was going to be the one. High school sweethearts that you'd seen in the movies, it was what Lexa had always wanted.

“I ended up leaving school in tears and just drove. I randomly parked here and it was just calming and peaceful, it just turned into my spot.”

Clarke smiled slightly, “so what happened to Costia? Have you heard from her?”

“Yeah she ended up contacting me after freshman year of college. Told me she was sorry for how she ended it with me and hoped I was doing well.” She couldn't help but smile at the memory. “We've stayed in contact. She's working as a nurse in Connecticut, about to start a family with her wife.”

“Did you go to the wedding?” The question just rolled off of Clarke's tongue not realizing it might be a touchy subject for the cop.

Letting out a laugh, Lexa stared into Clarke's blue eyes. “Yes I went and no it wasn't awkward.” She answered the obvious next question. “I met her wife Niylah, she's a high school teacher. They are good for each other.”

“Must be nice to still stay in contact.”

“Yeah, she was not only my girlfriend but my best friend. It's nice to still have her even if she's on the other side of the country.”

“I can imagine,” Clarke mused. Close friends were hard to come by in her business, everyone seemed to want something when they friend her. Raven was her only true friend; there was no malicious intent or hopes of fortune. Raven just wanted to be her friend.

“I bet you meet some interesting people in your line of work,” it wasn't that Lexa didn't want to tell Clarke things about herself but the blonde sitting next to her was one giant mystery that she wanted to unravel.

Clarke let out a chuckle, “you wouldn't believe some of the people and places I've been.”

“How does it feel to be a rising star?”

A sly smile crossed Clarke's face. “It's such a high.”

“What's your favorite part?”

“Interacting and performing for my fans.” There was nothing better than that feeling. Girls looked up to her and she had let them down with her little stunt on the balcony. “They are amazing.” Her head hung low.

Lexa could tell there was something bothering her but didn’t push it anymore. The truck became silent once again. “Do you mind driving me somewhere?”

“Where to?” The truck started up with a roar.

“I'll give you instructions.” A broad smile spread across her face as Lexa backed out of her spot.

=*=*=

After a good fifteen minute drive Lexa pulled up to a gated driveway. “Ten, eighteen.” Clarke instructed. Raising an eyebrow Lexa reached out her window and punched in the code. The gate popped open and Lexa drove up and around the long circular driveway.

The large house stood in darkness along the cliff side of the seawater below. Lexa parked by the walkway leading up to the front door. “Wanna come in?” It was a hesitant question, Clarke wasn't one to invite random people inside but there was something that intrigued her about Lexa Woods.

“Sure.”

Lexa followed Clarke up into the house. The interior was gorgeous; it was spacious, yet obviously not completely done. There was tarps down on the floor and walls half painted. “Wow,” Lexa eyes the room as Clarke start turning on lights. The large glass walls looking out at the ocean beyond the in ground pool drew her in.

“It should be done in less than a week. This is why I'm staying in the hotel.” Clarke watched Lexa move within her large living room.

“This place is going to be amazing,” Lexa smiled over her shoulder at her host.

“Want a tour?”

“Absolutely.”

Clarke lead Lexa around the downstairs showing her the two guest rooms and bathrooms in each before heading upstairs into the main part of the house. They walked through the large open kitchen, the master bedroom that had an amazing view of the water, another guest suite, a dining room area, and another large living room.

“Interesting layout.” The comment wasn't meant to be mean in anyway, Lexa had just never been in a home that looked like it.

“I like to be unique. Plus the view from this floor is amazing.” Clarke smiled. “I figured I'd like to spend most of my time where the amazing view is. The third floor is an office and a mini recording studio.”

“So this is your palace?” Lexa couldn't help but smirk.

Clarke laughed, “you could say that. I wanted a place that I wanted to stay in.”

“Well I think you succeeded, I'd want to live here.”

“Thanks.” Clarke's eyes followed Lexa as the woman looked around at some of the paintings and photos around the living room.

“These are gorgeous. Who's the artist?”

Chewing her bottom lip Clarke blushed slightly. “I am.”

Lexa's jaw dropped slightly, not quite sure she heard her right. “Wait what?”

“I painted them.” Her confidence finally showing through. “They were done a few years ago.”

“What can't you do?”

The admiration coming from Lexa caused Clarke to blush slightly, she wasn't used to such honesty. “They were just fun to do, I'm really not that good.”

“I beg to differ.” Their eyes locked into a deep stare for several long seconds.

“Thank you.” The simple phrase had so much depth to it. The woman had done so much for her just within a twenty-four hour period and never once judged her.

“You're welcome Clarke,” Lexa understood the meaning of those two words.

A slight fluttered in Clarke's chest, got her to turn away from Lexa's intense stare. “Would you like something to drink?”

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, “I should head out. Have an early morning shift and I need to get home to Nyko.” Clarke's eyebrow raised in question. “My dog.” Lexa clarified.

“And here I thought you were going to be a cat person,” Clarke giggled.

“I don't discriminate, Clarke. I enjoy the company of both animals.”

“Good to know.”

“Would you like me to drop you back off at the hotel?” Lexa didn't want to leave Clarke stranded here.

“I'm gonna crash here for the night, but thanks for the offer and for tonight I really needed to get away.”

“It was my pleasure.”

Lexa didn't even make it to the top of the stairs before she felt a hand on her forearm. Her skin tingled. Soft lips fell on onto hers. It lasted only a second but it was enough to put Lexa into a daze. Never in a million years would she think Clarke Griffin would kiss her.

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke whispered only inches from her lips.

Lexa's eyes darted down to those soft lips that were on hers on seconds before. With every single piece if willpower, Lexa took a step back. “Goodnight to you as well Clarke.” She turned and headed down the stairs before she ended up doing something they might regret later.

Sitting in her truck Lexa touched her lips, she could taste the lingering peppermint flavored lip gloss that Clarke had on. A large smile spread across her lips as she started up the car. All she could think about was the kiss on her drive home. Clarke in a similar state, could get the green eyed brunette out of her head as she went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos really appreciate the support! Hope to get another update out next week! :D 
> 
> -Ro


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya tries to get info out of Lexa. There is a cute Clexa moment :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy The 100 day :) Thank you for all the kudos. Chapter was not beta'd sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

“What's got you all happy this morning?” Anya eyed her friend and partner.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” The last thing she wanted was for Anya or any other of the officers to know she was thinking about Clarke Griffin.

It was suspicious for Lexa to be smiling this much first thing in the morning, especially without several cups of coffee. Anya wasn't buying it. “Maybe I need to recruit some extra help to solve this mystery. I think Octavia would do.”

Lexa slammed her locker shut, “don't you dare.” The rookie cop was someone she really didn't want to deal with first thing in the morning.

“What? You seem to spill all the juicy stuff when she's around.”

“Just to shut her up. The girl has no off button.” Octavia was an overachiever and for some odd reason looked up to Lexa. She was bright and street savvy, Lexa would never admit it outloud but she thought of the girl as a friend. Though the previous statement was accurate, Octavia really didn't have an off button always saying what was on her mind.

“She has a knack of getting under your skin. I think I’ll text her.”

Lexa sighed, “fine.” Giving in was the easiest route. “I was with Clarke last night.” 

“Clarke as in Clarke Griffin?” Anya's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

“Yes, she hijacked my truck last night.” She held back the large smile that wanted to break through. “We ended up getting Grounders burgers and hanging out.” There was no way Lexa was going to mention the kiss, she would never live it down. It was bad enough she couldn't stop thinking about it all night...and this morning.

Anya started laughing, “so it was you.”

“What was me?” 

“The one her mom was so pissed off at. They came back up to the room and she was so pissed off. Guess you were to blame.” Anya was smirking at her.

“Clarke was to blame,” Lexa tried to defend herself. It was true Clarke was the one who jumped into her truck and told her to drive, Lexa just followed her orders.

Anya held back her smirk, “okay whatever you say.

“I say we get to work and stop talking about Clarke.” Lexa didn't leave Anya any room for a comment, she grabbed her belt off the bench and walked out to start the day on patrol.

=*=*=

It had been a really tough shift. They had responded to a shooting; finding a teenage boy shot in the street in an apparent gang fight. Then they went to a domestic abuse call, it took all of Lexa's power not to beat the husband to a pulp to see how he liked it. Their last call was a four car pile up, which was not a pretty sight having several brutal casualties. All Lexa wanted to do was go home and relax. 

“Can't they just go home?” Lexa grumbled seeing the paparazzi outside of the precinct gates. They were the last thing she wanted to deal with today. She should be used to it now they had been there for a few days now taking her picture and trying to get her to answer questions. 

“They just want pics of your beautiful face,” Anya tried to lighten the mood as she pulled into parking lot passing the flashing cameras. 

“Yeah, well they can go bother an actual celebrity and leave me alone.” Lexa huffed getting out of the car. 

A squad car pulled up next to them, Octavia and her cousin Lincoln filed out of their car. “Damn that accident was rough.” Octavia muttered, in an unusual somber mood from her normal perky self. 

“It's never easy.” Lincoln popped open his trunk to retrieve his rifle to put back into the weapons cage.

“Is it just me or are there more of them than usual?” Octavia analyzed the large group.

Lexa didn't really care if there was more or less, she just wish they'd leave her alone. “Well I know why,” Anya tapped her shoulder. Looking up from their trunk, Lexa followed Anya's point. 

There she was, standing up through a skylight in her town car, with her long blonde hair flowing in the wind and a large smile on her lip. Clarke looked stunning. “Hey there hero!” Lexa couldn't help but smile slightly. “How about a ride?” Clarke grinned brightly pushing her sunglasses up onto her head. 

“Damn...she's even hotter in person,” Octavia whistled lowly getting an immediate glare from Lexa. “Sorry, it's true.”

“What do you say?” Clarke yelled out.

“Go on,” Anya smacked her butt with a laugh.

Lexa rolled her eyes and started walking towards the fence trying to ignore the cameras flashing in her face. Clarke smiled and ducked back into the car. 

Approaching the car quickly, Lexa ducked inside to avoid the cameras. She really didn't know how Clarke did it everyday. “Hey you,” Clarke grinned turning towards the brunette. 

“Hi,” Lexa smiled in return as the car began to move. She couldn't help but look her up and down; donning a tight skirt, high heels, and revealing top. 

“You okay?” Clarke reached out touching Lexa's forearm, sending shivers up the cops arm. 

With a half smile Lexa nodded, “just a rough day at work.”

Clarke frowned, her fingers ghost over the other woman's skin. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” she didn't want to burden Clarke with what she experienced day to day. The pop star had more important things to do. “So where are we going?”

Clarke took the hint and dropped the subject. “Nowhere in particular. I just wanted to say hi.” She didn't want to admit that she couldn't stop thinking about her. It wasn't like her to get so attached to someone so quickly. She blamed it on the hero syndrome.

Lexa smirked, “hi Clarke.”

A sudden flutter in her heart caught her by surprise. “Hi.” Clarke's eyes drifted down to Lexa's lips, lingering there for far too long. She cleared her throat and looked away before she did another irrational thing. “So what do you do for fun?”

“Fun?” It wasn't the kinda question she had expected.

“Yes...fun. People do that sometimes.” Lexa rolled her eyes at the comment.

“I know what fun is.”

Clarke grinned, “good then what do you do?”

Lexa shrugged, “I don’t know normal stuff. I like to be outdoors; surf, hike, snowboard, run. I read and play video games. All boring stuff.”

A large smile spread across Clarke’s lips.

“What?” Lexa’s eyebrow rose in question.

“You’re a nerd.” Clarke continued to smile broadly.

“I am not.” Yes, just because she liked to play video games and read the occasional comic book did not classify her as a nerd. 

“You so are.” Clarke couldn’t stop smiling at her.

“Nope,” Lexa defended herself quickly. 

Clarke chewed on her lower lip, her eyes glanced up and down Lexa’s body. Having the woman sitting next to her with her uniform on was quite distracting. “You know I’ve never been snowboarding. Actually I’ve only seen snow once and I think it’s what they call a flurry but it was gorgeous.”

Lexa smiled, “where did you grow up?” She didn’t really know much about her only what was told on the news.

“Miami, Florida. Only sunshine, palm trees and beaches.” 

“I should take you snowboarding.” Lexa blurted out before she could even really process the thought. 

Clarke stared at her with a large grin on her lips, “that would be fun.”

Lexa nodded in reply mentally kicking herself for being so blunt and open. Clarke was in a completely different league. “So did you really just want to say hi?”

Clarke shifted in her seat, “yes.” Okay so she may have had an ulterior motive for the whole meeting. “I had fun last night.” She finally admitted. Lexa didn’t look at her like anyone else; she felt normal.

“As did I,” Lexa smiled.

There was a knock on the window separating them from her driver. Clarke reached up and hit the button, rolling down the window. “Sorry Clarke, you have a meeting in twenty minutes.”

“Thanks Bell. Can you take us back to the precinct.” He nodded and rolled the window back up.

It didn’t take them that long to get back to the police station. Lexa stared at Clarke for a second. “Thank you for stopping by. I needed this.” She said softly, not realizing she didn’t think about her shitty day once. 

“You’re most welcome.”

Lexa’s eyes darted down to Clarke’s lip for a brief moment, “see you around.” She quickly opened the door and climbed out before she did something reckless. 

=*=*=

Clarke was beat. It was a long afternoon of meetings and a photoshoot where she dressed up in tight revealing outfits, over and over again. It was exhausting. She listened to her mother jabber on as they walked down the hallway to their rooms.

Raven nudged her shoulder, “hey want to hangout and watch a movie?”

“That sounds awesome.” Clarke smiled at her best friend. She didn’t have to be up early for anything and to just spend the night relaxing was sounding really good.

“Don’t forget you have an interview at noon tomorrow, so don’t stay up to late.” Abby explained overhearing their conversation. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Night mom,” Anya opened the door for her once the group approached. “Thanks.”

“Have a goodnight Ms. Griffin.” She smirked.

Clarke kicked off her heels and tossed the purse onto the side table. “What’s got your mind reeling Princess?” Raven asked collapsing onto the couch.

“It’s nothing.” She immediately started stripping out of her dress walking into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

Raven knew it was nothing, Clarke seemed distant and more argumentative against her mother than usual. “Hey Finn is calling your phone.”

“Just leave it.” Clarke really didn’t want to talk to him. He just wanted a booty call and didn’t want really want to talk to her.

“He’s called you five times.” Raven announced noticing her missed calls.

Clarke pulled her hair up into a ponytail, “and yet I’m still not going to answer.” 

“What’s the deal with you two anyways?” It wasn’t a huge secret that the two were kind of seeing each other.

“We aren’t exclusive if that’s what you're asking.” Finn was there when she first started with the label. Ark Records had her featured on a few of his songs, thinking it would be good to get her name out there on a young popular rapper’s songs. They hit it off pretty quickly he was sweet yet cocky, showed her the ropes of the business. 

Raven grabbed the remote, “well you might want to tell him that. Cause if it was just casual then he wouldn’t be calling so much.”

“Maybe I’m just that good in bed.” Clarke smirked brightly.

“I don’t doubt that,” Raven laughed. “I bet your kinky.”

“Okay let’s stop talking about Finn and my sex life. You promised netflix.” Clarke snuggled down into the couch.

“Whatever you say Princess,” Raven started scrolling through the list trying to find something intriguing to watch. “So, Bell said you stopped to see the hot cop earlier today.”

“Yeah I wanted to say hi.” 

Raven eyed her carefully, “just to say hi?”

“Yup.” Clarke really didn’t want to talk about Lexa tonight.

“You know she’s super hot, wouldn’t blame you if you tried to hit that.” Raven tried to get under her skin, hoping to get more out of her friend.

Clarke felt a blush rush up her neck into her cheeks. She couldn’t deny the statement, Lexa was extremely good looking. “I’m not going to hit that. She’s just fun to talk to,” Clarke paused, “she makes me feel normal.”

A soft frown fell on Raven’s face, “you are normal Clarke.” 

Clarke laughed sharply, “being a pop star is anything but normal Raven.”

Raven stayed quiet for a minute completely forgetting about Netflix for the moment, “does it make you happy?”

“Yes… and no.” Clarke told her honestly. 

“Does she make you happy?”

That was a question Clarke was not expecting. “Ahh… I don’t know. I hardly know her.”

“Maybe you should get to know her.” Raven pointed the obvious out. 

Playing with the hem of her pajama shorts, Clarke thought for a long moment. “I don’t know maybe. She might not even want to get to know me.” She knew that was not completely true, since she had felt Lexa’s lips move against hers for a brief second the other night when she kissed her. 

“You do realize there is a person standing outside your door right now who can tell you things.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “she’s not going to say anything.” Raven got up. “What are you doing?” She watched her friend head over to the door. “Raven!” She hissed.

“Hey, does Officer Woods have a thing for my girl Clarke?” Raven asked bluntly to the cop watching their door.

A small smirk crossed the tall cops lips, “she does speak of her often.”

“Good to know, thanks.” Raven closed the door heading back to the couch. “She speaks of you often.”

Clarke placed her face in her hands, “I can’t believe you just asked that. You are so embarrassing.”

Raven tossed her arm around her friend pulling her close, “and that’s why you love me.”

“Mmhmm,” Clarke muttered, it was true Raven did keep things interesting.

“Want my advice?”

“You’re going to tell me anyways.”

Raven laughed, “so true. I think you should write your number and give it to hot cops friend out there. See if she contacts you.”

“That’s horrible advice,” Clarke huffed.

“If she’s interested in you then she’ll contact you.” Raven explained.

It made sense, “I hate you.” Leaning forward Clarke grabbed a napkin and a pen. She scribbled something down quickly.

“This is good for you.”

Clarke let out a huff before opening up the door. Anya looked at her, “do you need something Ms Griffin?”

“Ahh…yes,” Clarke handed out her napkin. “Do you think you could give this to Lexa for me?”

Anya smiled, “I think I can manage that,” she took the napkin and tucked it into her pocket, “if you hurt her I’ll end you.”

Clarke stared at her wide-eyed, “I won’t.”

“Good. Have a goodnight.”

“You as well,” Clarke shut the door turned to Raven. “Now we wait.”

“I have good feelings about this.” Raven smiled broadly completely happy with herself. “Now come on I found a show we can binge.”

=*=*=

Lexa shuffled to her door still half asleep as the constant banging on her front door woke her up. It was way too early on her day off to be answering the door at this time. She opened the door and groaned. “Way too early.”

“Good morning to you too Lexa,” Anya pushed her way in.

“Anya you do realize it’s our day off right?” Lexa immediately headed to the kitchen to start making some coffee for them.

“Yes but this couldn’t wait.”

“What couldn’t wait?” Lexa opened up her back porch door to let Nyko outside.

“This,” Anya pulled the napkin out of her pocket and placed it onto the table.

Lexa grabbed two large mugs from the cabinet, “what’s that?”

“Your girlfriend gave it to me.”

“Huh?” Lexa poured them two cups, grabbing the peppermint creamer from her fridge.

Anya sipped her coffee once Lexa handed it over, taking it black like always. “Clarke.” 

Lexa almost choked on her coffee. “Clarke is not my girlfriend.”

“Yeah well she gave me that last night, wanted me to give it to you.” Anya bent down and picked Nyko up letting him kiss her chin. “You know it’s sad that he’s so sweet, I was hoping he would be a good attack dog.”

“Stop trying to corrupt my puppy,” Lexa chuckled and stared at the napkin on her table. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what it said or not. Grabbing Nyko’s food bowl she got him his breakfast.

“But he’s going to be big and strong. Such a waste.” Anya put him down as he began to squirmed and sat down across from her partner. “So what do it say?”

“I don’t know.” Lexa continued to stare at it.

“Just look at it, it won’t bite.”

Lexa slowly picked the napkin up and opened it up.

Text me ;)

555-0100

C

She couldn’t help but smile seeing the note.

“Soooo?”

“She gave me her number,” Lexa couldn’t contain her smile.

“Like I said... girlfriend,” Anya chuckled. 

“Stop.”

“What? The girl obviously wants to talk to you.” 

Lexa eyed the number one more time, “you think I should text her?”

“She wouldn’t have given you her number is she didn’t want you to,” Anya explained simply. “You should go for it.” Lexa deserved to be happy.

It was true, it that was the only logical reason why Clarke would have given her her number. “I will later…”

“You’re such a pussy.” Anya laughed. “So are you going to make me breakfast or what?”

Smiling, Lexa got to her feet, “fine. Only because you asked so nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying it so far, I'm figuring it will be around 10-15 chapters. See you next week!
> 
> -Ro


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... you're welcome ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If smut isn't your thing feel free to skip over the second half of this chapter lol Also, it's been a while since I've written smut. Enjoy the bliss while it lasts hahaha

**Chapter 4**

 

“What do you think?” Lexa started down at Nyko who was chewing on his toy. “Do I text her? Or wait a bit so I don’t seem so -I don’t know- excited?” 

Okay she was going crazy, talking to her puppy about whether or not she text someone. It was a desperate move. Yes, Clarke Griffin was completely out of her league but she couldn’t stop thinking about her. And it was obvious she thought about her as well or she would have never have passed along her personal number.

She never got like this with anyone. Maybe because she knew Clarke was hurting in a way.

**To CG:** **_Hey it’s Lexa_ **

It was a simple text but at least it was something.

“There done,” Lexa tossed her phone onto the coffee table. “Happy now?” 

Nyko’s head pop up cocking slightly to the side.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Lexa muttered leaning back into the couch and returning her attention back to the football game on.

It was late in the third quarter when her phone vibrated for a second on the table. Her heart jumped at the sudden sound. Was it her? Or Anya? Maybe even Lincoln? She wasn’t sure if she wanted to check just yet, it might seem to eager.

She waited until a commercial break before picking up her phone to see who it was from.

**From CG:** **_Hey :D what are you up to today?_ **

Lexa stared at the text message, wondering if it really said that or was it her imagination.

“Holy crap…” She breathed out deeply.

**To CG:** **_watching some football. urself?_ **

She figured she’d keep it casual. But her heart fluttered once again seeing the little bubble pop up as Clarke started to respond.

**From CG:** **_ugh ur a sports fan too? isn’t that a conflict of nerdy interest?_ **

**From CG:** **_I’m making some appearance this afternoon, btw_ **

Lexa chuckled smiling brightly at her phone.

**To CG:** **_just cuz u think i’m a nerd doesn’t mean I can’t like sports. I love sports :p_ **

Clarke’s response was almost immediately.

**From CG:** **_maybe you can show me the value of sports...cuz i don’t understand them_ **

Her jaw dropped slightly reading the text. Did that mean Clarke wanted to spend some more time with her? She had to remain calm.

**To CG:** **_would love to educate u_ **

Okay so maybe it was a little too forward but she taking Anya’s advice. There wasn’t an immediate response. Lexa worried that maybe it wasn’t the time or place. “Good job Lexa, scaring her off already-” Lexa sighed, “-and now I’m talking to myself.”

Lexa got up heading to the kitchen to grab some snacks and another beer before the start of the fourth quarter. After making herself some unhealthy mini pizza rolls, she headed back into the livingroom. She casually checked her phone and stopped dead seeing Clarke’s initials on her screen. She pressed her thumb onto the home button. 

**From CG:** **_you free tonight?_ **

Lexa sipped her beer hoping it would give her a little liquid courage.

**To CG:** **_I’m free_ **

She watched the little bubble pop up. She continued to sip her beer waiting for the response.

**From CG:** **_I’m staying at my house 2night, come over…_ **

“Holy fuck…” Lexa stared at her phone. She took a deep breath.

**To CG:** **_what time?_ **

**From CG: :D** **_how about 7?_ **

**To CG:** **_perfect, I’ll see you then_ **

Lexa leaned back into the couch placing the plate of food on her lap and smiled brightly. “Looks like I’m going out tonight.” She smiled down at Nyko, who was completely ignoring her. “I can see you’re thrilled.” She laughed.

=*=*=

Seven o’clock rolled around and Lexa pulled up to the gate of Clarke house and pressed the button. “Hey it’s Lexa,” she remembered the combination from the other night but didn’t want to just drive in unannounced. 

The gate swung open almost immediately.

Lexa drove up to the house, quickly getting out of the truck and went up to the front door knocking. The house was far enough away from the road and covered with enough foliage that she wasn’t too worried about someone taking her picture and causing trouble for Clarke, but she still didn’t want to take the chance.

The door swung open revealing a very dressed down Clarke Griffin. She wore a pair of black yoga pants and a simple white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and had no makeup on, Lexa couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous she looked. It made Lexa feel better for not dressing up so much; she wore a pair of jean, a t-shirt, and kept her hair down with a few braids weaved in.

“Wow you’re hair is long,” Clarke blurted out as Lexa stepped in.

Lexa chuckled. She didn’t wear her hair down often since she was required to keep it up for work purposes. “That it is.”

Clarke blushed slightly, “sorry, I just have always seen it up in a bun.”

“I’m required to keep it up for work.” Lexa explained following Clarke upstairs. “So it becomes habit.”

“Makes sense,” Clarke turned towards her once getting to the top of the stairs. “I like it down.”

Lexa felt heat crawling up the back of her neck, “thanks.”

“So would you like a drink? I have beer, wine, water, tea, milk, juice.” Clarke walked into her large open kitchen and over to the fridge.

“I thought you didn’t drink?” 

Clarke glanced over her shoulder, “I don’t. But I thought I’d keep stuff around for my friends, aka Raven.” She laughed.

“I’ll have a beer,” Lexa leaned against the island counter.

Clarke grabbed one and something for herself before handing it over, leading Lexa out into the livingroom to the couch. She grabbed the remote to the large flat screen tv turning it on as they sat. It was nice to just relax and not be alone.

“So are you officially moved in?” Lexa noticed more furniture and decor around than that first tour she had.

“Almost. They are finishing the painting downstairs and in the pool house, but it’s all done up here.”

Lexa sipped her beer watching Clarke flip through channels, “are you still staying at the hotel?”

“Probably not. I’m going to get my stuff tomorrow and start staying here. I just really don’t like being at the hotel.” It brought up bad memories, Clarke wanted to move past those.

“I’d rather stay here than some crummy hotel too,” Lexa chuckled agreeing with her, hoping to ease her mood.

Clarke smiled softly glancing over at her, “me too.” She sipped her tea. “Thanks for coming over.”

“Thanks for inviting me.”

They sat there in a comfortable silence when Clarke landed on some reality tv show. It was interesting, though Lexa didn’t want to admit she was enjoying it. She wasn’t one to watch these types of shows at all. 

“Do you want another?” Clarke got to her feet during a commercial break.

“Sure,” Lexa handed her her empty bottle. She watched Clarke walk into the kitchen before returning her attention to the TV.

Her attention was suddenly torn from the screen when Clarke suddenly straddled her lap and lips brushed gently up against her own. Clarke slowly pulled back staring deeply into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa slowly snapped back into reality once she felt Clarke lips leave her own. 

Clarke chewed her lower lip and made a move to get off her lap, “sorry.” She mumbled softly.

Making a quick decision Lexa’s hands gripped Clarke’s hips keeping her still. Clarke’s weight sunk back down onto Lexa’s thighs. Lexa quickly reconnected there lips, not really taking the time to really think about it. She felt Clarke’s hands frame her face before weaving themselves into her hair pulling her into a deeper kiss.

Clarke couldn’t get enough. She darted her tongue out along Lexa’s lower lip begging to be let in. It took a mere second for her request to be answered. Their tongues slowly began a passionate duel. Clarke let out a soft moan when Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer. She needed to take a breath but she didn’t want to give up this moment. 

Clarke finally gave in pulling back slightly allowing them both to catch their breath. “You taste like beer,” Clarke mumbled taking in several deep breathes.

Lexa chuckled at the random comment, “sorry?” She leaned in brushing her lips against the soft skin of Clarke’s neck.

Another moan escaped Clarke’s lips when Lexa’s managed to find a sensitive part of her neck, “don’t be sorry… I like it.”

Lexa continued her assault, receiving several more moans that spurred her on even more. The sound coming from the blonde’s lips was too addicting, she wanted to keep hearing it over and over again. 

“No marks,” Clarke finally managed to make out feeling teeth scrape against her skin. The last thing she needed to was explain to her mother way she had a giant hickey on her neck.

Lexa smiled and pulled back, “I won’t promise. At least nowhere visible.”

Clarke groaned in return before leaning in reconnecting their lips in another heated kiss. Lexa’s fingertips ghosted over the exposed skin between her t-shirt and pants. Clarke let out a sigh against her lips, tightening her grip on Lexa’s hair. Lexa pulled back taking a deep breath. Her head tilted to the side feeling Clarke’s lips on her neck.

Her fingers gripped the blonde’s hips tightly when a tongue pressed into her skin. She couldn’t hold back the moan when Clarke’s hips ground down into thighs. “Clarke,” she sighed out getting a hum in response. “What are we doing?” Lexa tried to get her head wrapped around what was actually happening.

Clarke slowly stopped her assault on Lexa’s beautiful neck, “we’re making out.” She smiled at her. 

Lexa stared at her, “I don’t usually do one night stands.” She finally admitted softly.

Staring at her for a second, Clarke leaned forward brushing their lips together. “Good me either.” She rubbed her thumb along Lexa’s jawline admiring her darkened green eyes. “I like you.” Lexa’s lips curled into a smile, “I can’t stop thinking about you and want to spend time with you.”

Lexa surged forward trapping Clarke’s lips in a passionate kiss. All the warning bells were going off in her head that she shouldn’t be doing this, but her desire for Clarke outweighed the current risk. Her fingers dug into Clarke’s hips holding her still. Not that she didn’t want to feel Clarke grinding down onto her thighs. She really didn’t want rush this, if  _ this _ was actually going to happen.

Clarke groaned feeling Lexa’s tongue sweep across her lips. She quickly granted her access. They slowly took their time exploring each other's mouths until they needed to take a much needed breath. Lexa let out a deep sigh feeling Clarke kiss her neck and nip the skin softly. “Fuck,” Lexa closed her eyes when Clarke sweeped her tongue around her ear sucking it gently.

“How about,” Clarke trailed kisses down her neck, “bedroom?” She smiled.

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice, she gripped Clarke’s thighs and stood up causing Clarke to squeak at the sudden movement. Clarke’s legs immediately wrapped around her waist and arms flung to her neck. She laughed before leaning in to kiss the woman lightly. Lexa began walking towards the bedroom that she remembered seeing the other day. She stumbled her way towards the bedroom, Lexa finally made it through kicking the door shut behind them.

Clarke let out a grunt when her back hit her bed. Lexa hovered over her, eyes trailing over her body before locking them with gorgeous blue eyes. Clarke felt herself flush seeing the desire in the brunette’s eyes. It caused her to wiggle with anticipation. 

“You are so beautiful,” Lexa admitted climbing on the bed hovering over the blonde’s body.

Lexa ran her fingers up Clarke’s sides catching the hem of her shirt dragging it upwards. She stopped just above her belly button hoping to receive permission to continue. It was quickly given when Clarke sat up lifting up her arms allowing Lexa to pull the clothing off of her body tossing it behind her. Lexa gulp slightly taking in the sight of Clarke’s full breasts on display. She palmed one quickly, brushing her thumb over Clarke’s nipple until it perked in response. Clarke’s eyes closed sighing at the contact. Smirking, Lexa leaned in kissing her softly. 

While they kissed, Lexa’s other hand trailed up tracing her fingers around the other taunt nub. Clarke moaned in response, arching her back up into Lexa’s hands wanting the woman to touch her more. Lexa got the hint. Her touch became more forceful, squeezing the flesh until she got a satisfied groan. 

Lexa pushed Clarke down, kissing down her throat slowly reaching her intended target. Her lips sucked at the pebbled nub in her mouth, rolling her tongue around the rough surface.

“Ohhhh god,” Clarke groaned, feeling Lexa pinch her other nipple. The added sensation caused her hips to buck upwards into Lexa’s core that hovered over her. Lexa’s focused moved towards the other nipple giving it the same attention as the other. 

Clarke began to ran her hands up Lexa’s sides sliding them up under the fabric to feel her skin. “Too many clothes,” Clarke started to claw at Lexa’s shirt wanting it off desperately. 

Lexa chuckled at how desperate Clarke had become. She sat up pulling her top off and unhooked her bra letting them both fall to the floor. Lexa went to resume her work on Clarke’s chest but paused seeing the look on the woman’s face.

“What?” Lexa asked softly under Clarke’s intense stare.

“I want to touch you,” she finally stated.

“Then do it,” Lexa smirked before leaning down kissing Clarke soundly. She felt tentative hands run along her ribs and to her breast kneading them softly. 

A quick nip to the lip had Clarke roughly fondling Lexa’s chest in response. It became difficult for Lexa to maintain control of the heated kiss when Clarke pitched and twisted her sensitive nipple. Clarke abandoned Lexa’s breast, much to her disappointment, and weaved her fingers into the woman’s long hair deepening their kiss anymore.

Lexa’s hands ran down Clarke’s stomach toying with the elastic band of the yoga pants. Her finger grazed over Clarke’s covered center, feeling how wet she was. “You’re so wet,” Lexa husked into Clarke’s mouth, “I bet you’ll taste amazing.” Clarke let out a loud moan.

“Off,” Clarke quickly removed her hands from Lexa’s hair and started pushing down her own pants. She wanted nothing more than Lexa to taste her. 

Lexa smirked sitting up and stopped Clarke’s hands. She took over, taking her time to pull them down revealing a soaking core in it’s wake. Climbing off the bed, Lexa unzipped her jeans discarding them as well.

Clarke smirked brightly watching Lexa strip out of the rest of her clothes and climb back onto the bed towards her. She peppered kisses up her thighs, skipping over Clarke’s heated center. Lexa could tell how aroused the woman beneath her was, she could practically smell it. 

“Stop teasing,” Clarke begged, squirming her body around hoping Lexa would finally get the hint.

Lexa chuckled and moved her face between the space between Clarke’s legs. She flattened her tongue against her lips in one quick swoop. She listened to Clarke’s moans increase. Finally, she slipped her tongue between the folds, immediately bombarded with a sweet wetness. Clarke’s hands dove into her hair, gripping tightly when Lexa’s tongue trailed up to her clitoris, flicking her tongue against it. Lexa’s lips closed around the nub, sucking against it. The moans continued to increase Lexa’s movements. 

Lexa heard Clarke’s breath became quite unsteady as she flicked and sucked her clit. She wanted to give her more, wanted to watch her come undone. Two fingers easily slipped between her folds, pushing them aside before curling inside her. She watched as Clarke’s head tipped back letting out a loud moan. Lexa sucked harder, thrusting her fingers into the blonde’s soaking core. She curled and flexed, sending Clarke’s hips bucking up into her face. Lexa pressed her tongue roughly against her clit, thrusting her fingers into a harder rhythm, finally curling them just right to send Clarke over the edge.

“Fuck, Lexa!” Clarke screamed out finally coming undone.

Lexa slowly removed her mouth from between Clarke’s legs, but kept her finger moving slowly inside, helping her ride out the intense orgasm. Clarke’s grip on Lexa’s hair slowly loosened. Once the blonde’s body stopped spasming, Lexa slowly withdrew her fingers. She couldn’t help herself from bringing the soaked digits up to her mouth licking them clean. 

Clarke laid there taking in several deep breaths, a sweaty shine covering most of her body. “Oh god… so good.” She finally managed to get out between breaths.

“Glad to be of service,” Lexa laughed, staring at Clarke regain herself. 

Clarke finally looked Lexa in the eye and noticed the brunette smirking at her, “what?” She smiled fondly at her.

“It’s not everyday I have a beautiful woman scream my name.” Lexa couldn’t help but tease.

“Not everyday a beautiful woman gives me a mind-blowing orgasm,” Clarke countered sitting up to kiss Lexa squarely on the lips. “How about...I return...the favor?” She asked between kisses. Lexa could only groan in response.

Clarke’s hand slide down between them easily finding access to Lexa’s soaking folds. Lexa hummed in response, wrapping her arm around Clarke’s neck pulling her in for a deep kiss. Lexa’s hips began a steady movement in rhythm with Clarke’s fingers that were rubbing and circling her clit.

Pulling back, Clarke planted several light kisses on the woman’s jaw line, “I want to taste you.”  Lexa moaned hearing the words whispered. 

She happily allowed Clarke to flip them over. Clarke settled herself quickly between Lexa’s legs. She placed several strategic kisses on Lexa’s inner thighs. Lexa began squirming around feeling Clarke’s teeth scrape her teeth along her skin. Lexa’s breath caught feeling Clarke kiss higher almost hitting her now dripping core. 

Lexa let out a frustrated groan, when Clarke skipped over her eventual target and kisses around her abs nipping the skin softly. “Cl-arke,” Lexa hated begging, but the ache between her thighs was getting unbearable. 

“Mmm?” Clarke smirked into Lexa’s skin, knowing she was just repaying Lexa for the torture she had endured.

Lexa wiggled and grabbed onto Clarke’s hair trying to push her down to relieve her throb. “Please…”

Clarke took the hint and started moving downwards. Her tongue finally made contact with Lexa’s folds taking a bold lap with her tongue. She eagerly explored Lexa’s clit, letting her tongue flick against it. Lexa let out a strangled moan, gripping Clarke’s hair tightly. Clarke knew Lexa was approaching her orgasm and quickly stopped her actions. 

She moved up Lexa’s body quickly before covering Lexa’s lips with her own. Lexa tasted herself on the girl's’ tongue that swept into her mouth. A sharp gasp escaped her lips feeling Clarke’s fingers thrust into her. Lexa’s head tilt back her jaw slack feeling her body react to Clarke’s magical fingers deep inside her.

Clarke kissed and nipped at Lexa’s exposed neck. Her lips quickly made their way down to Lexa’s breast grazing the stiff nubs. Lexa’s fingers gripped at Clarke’s shoulders and back. Her hips moved in sync with the two lovely fingers moving inside her. Clarke made sure to give each breast equal attention before kissing Lexa’s lips, giving her a long deep kiss.

Lexa’s hand tangled into Clarke’s hair holding her close, letting their tongue duel for dominance. Clarke straddled Lexa’s leg, grinding herself down on her. Feeling Lexa’s fingers clawing her back and soft groans get swallowed by her kiss, got her all turned on again.

Lexa moved her thigh up higher adding more frictions to Clarke’s rocking motion, feeling how wet the blonde was against her. Fingers thrusted harder into Lexa’s core, curling and twisting around. Lexa could feel the tightening building up in her lower stomach. She was so close. Lexa was struggling to keep up with Clarke’s kiss, losing focus quickly.

Clarke groaned when her clitoris hit Lexa’s thigh just right. Her head dipped in Lexa’s neck taking in several deep breaths. Clarke’s thumb rubbed Lexa’s bundle of nerves. It didn’t take long before Lexa felt her body stiffened. Her back arched up of the bed letting out a loud moan as her orgasm washed over her.

Continuing to rock against Lexa’s thigh, Clarke picked up her pace looking to find her own release soon. Lexa regained her breath and found herself kissing Clarke’s neck. Clarke gasped and stilled above Lexa, letting the ecstasy wash over her. She collapsed on top on of Lexa, both catching their breath.

Clarke’s lips brushed Lexa’s neck before rolling off of onto her back. She was thoroughly exhausted, her body ached in all the best ways. Her eyes began to drift close, not sure if she could stay awake any longer. It had been some time since she had two orgasms in the same night. 

She cracked her eyes open after a minute suddenly feeling the bed move and Lexa get up. Clarke stared at her as she grabbed her shirt off the floor, “where are you going?” She asked softly.

Lexa looked at her sheepishly, “ahh...I didn’t want to overstay my welcome.” Lexa really didn’t know what to do.

Clarke stared at her, “stay.” She started shifting around getting under the covers.

A large smile spread across Lexa’s lips, “okay.” She reached into her back pocket pulling out her phone texting Lincoln in hopes he would let out Nyko for in her the morning before walking back over to the bed. She pulled the covers back and slipped underneath. Her smile grew even more feeling Clarke reach out grabbing her wrist pulling her arm around her body. Lexa curled up behind the blonde tightening her grip around Clarke’s waist. 

“Night,” Clarke mumbled almost completely asleep.  
  
Lexa kissed her shoulder, “goodnight Clarke.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have commented and given kudos. Glad you are all enjoying it so far!
> 
> Oh and I finally figured out how to respond to comments so I'll be getting around to those.
> 
> See you next week,  
> Ro


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa have a cute morning together and Raven meets Lexa in an interesting way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of a badass episode last night and having this chapter already written out I decided to post it tonight :) Hope you enjoy the fluff! Enjoy

**Chapter 5**

 

Lexa woke slowly to the sun shining into the room through the half drawn curtains. It took her a second to realize where she exactly was. The warm body snuggled up against her brought a smile to her face. The mop of blonde hair sprayed across her shoulder and a solid arm draped over her stomach. She couldn’t help but run her fingers up and down Clarke’s naked back, loving the feeling of her snuggled up to her.

Maybe Anya was right. Maybe she should try something with Clarke. Clarke did mention this not being a one night stand. So there was some hope there.

She laid there for several minutes soaking up the contact and comfort. Her stomach finally growled in protest. Lexa very carefully wiggled her way out from underneath Clarke hoping not to wake her up. The blonde mumbled and snuggled into the warm spot Lexa had left in her wake. Lexa watched her for a second before finding her underwear and a oversized hoodie on Clarke’s floor before slipping them on. She checked her phone, noticing it was almost nine. There was also a message from Lincoln, replying to her request last night.

 **From Linc:** **_you got it! :D have fun :p *hearteyes* *kissy face*_ **  

Anya should have never had showed him how to use emoji’s. It was borderline excessive. There was one day he used all emoji’s in his messages and it took several minutes to decode each one.

Quietly she walked out of the bedroom heading to the kitchen to find something to eat. She moved around the kitchen quietly starting a pot of coffee and trying to decide on what they could eat. She raided the fridge finding some eggs and fruit. Lexa pulled her hair up into a messy bun before beginning to make scrambled eggs for the both of them.

She hummed happily as she cooked, not evening noticing or hearing someone enter the kitchen behind her.

“Umm… good morning?”

Lexa jumped at the sudden voice turning around noticing a brunette staring at her. “Ah-hi.” She gave the woman a small wave. The woman looked familiar, she remembered seeing her the night of the incident. “I’m Lexa.”

“Raven,” she laughed softly, eyeing her appearance. “I see you and Clarke had a good night.”

“It was most enjoyable.” Lexa admitted with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Raven smirked, “where is she anyways?”

“Still sleeping.”

Raven’s eyebrow rose in surprise, “she’s still sleeping?” It had been months since Clarke actually slept in, she was usually up at the crack of dawn. Clarke never slept well at night and found it better to just get up than lay around in bed. 

“Yes, I’m just making us some breakfast.” Lexa turned to the pan and stirred the eggs. “There’s plenty, would you like some?”

“Well since you're offering, absolutely.” Raven smirked and moved around the counter.

It wasn’t until then that Lexa noticed the brace on Raven’s left leg. The limp wasn’t too noticeable and if she had had the brace under her pants Lexa never would have known the difference.

“There is coffee as well.” Lexa picked her own mug up, sipping it as she stirred the eggs. She grabbed another plate and started another piece of toast for Raven.

Within minutes she slid a plate of eggs, toast, and fruit over to the unexpected visitor. “There you go.”

Raven stared at the plate, “wow, thanks.” 

Lexa just nodded in reply before returning her attention to making up a large plate for her and Clarke to share.

“Holy…shit...” Raven moaned. “This is delicious.”

Lexa chuckled, “thanks.”

“So, if Clarke chickens out and doesn’t date you, I’m totally available.” The large smirk on Raven’s lips told Lexa she was joking.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lexa joked back, placing the last of the fruit on the plate. “Umm, do you know how Clarke takes her coffee?” She asked, realizing she had no clue on how the blonde drank it.

“Cream and three sugar cubes,” Raven answered between bites of food.

“Thanks.” Lexa quickly went to work making up the second cup of coffee for Clarke. “So....do you need me to tell Clarke you’re here?”

“We were supposed to do something this morning, but she doesn’t have to rush. Have her text me when she’s free.” Raven answered quickly.

“Okay,” Lexa started juggling everything to head back into the bedroom.

“Thanks again for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome,” Lexa smiled shyly at her before making her way out.

It took some finesse but Lexa managed to re enter the bedroom and not spill or drop anything. Clarke was still in the same spot she had left her. Lexa set everything down on the nightstand, then leaned over brushing strands of blonde hair out of her face. She leaned down brushing her lips along the corner of Clarke’s.

Clarke slowly began to stir feeling Lexa kissing her softly. She let out a soft sigh, lazily kissing her back. “Morning,” Lexa softly said once pulling back from the kiss.

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, she smiled at her. “Good morning.”

Lexa traced her fingertips along Clarke’s jawline, pecking her lips a few times. “You hungry?”

“Mmm, starving.” Clarke smiled.

“Good, I made breakfast.”

Clarke stared deeply into Lexa’s eyes, “you did?”

“Yes,” Lexa leaned up revealing the plate on the nightstand. “As well as coffee.”

“You are amazing,” Clarke sat up pulling the sheet up around her chest.

“Just be glad I like to cook.” Lexa laughed, handing her the cup of coffee.

Clarke took a small sip, testing it out. “Mmm, perfect,” she grinned sipping the coffee slowly.

“Raven told me how you liked it,” Lexa admitted.

Clarke’s eyes widened, “oh shit what time is it?”

“After nine.”

“Crap we were supposed to record some stuff this morning.”

“She told me to tell you to just text her when you are free.” Lexa climbed onto the bed grabbing the plate and silverware so they could eat. “Plus I wooed her with my cooking skills.”

Clarke relaxed into the headboard knowing she didn’t have to get up soon, “did you now?”

“Yes, now eat before it gets cold.” Lexa handed her a fork before picking at the eggs with her own.

A large smile spread across Clarke’s lips before she started eating. No one had ever cooked her breakfast in bed. The closest thing she had was early morning room service at some hotel. “This is so good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

They smiled at each other before continuing their breakfast. Lexa noticed Clarke watching her, “what?”

“You look cute in my hoodie.”

Lexa blushed slightly, “sorry, it was just right there and easy to throw on.”

“No no.” Clarke leaned over kissing her cheek. “I don’t mind at all. I think it looks better on you anyways.”

They ate the rest of the food in a comfortable silence. “Thank you for this.” Clarke smiled at her adoringly.

“For what?” Lexa took Clarke’s empty coffee cup placing it on the empty plate on the nightstand.

“Cooking breakfast for me.”

Lexa leaned in kissing Clarke’s smile, “you are most welcome beautiful.”

The sudden term had a heat spread through Clarke’s body, landing between her legs and her cheeks. She couldn’t help but lean forward kissing Lexa slowly and with as much passion if not more than they had last night. Lexa finally broke their kiss so they could both breathe.

“So you and Raven record?” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist pulling her close.

Clarke sat quiet for a minute. Lexa thought maybe she asked something she shouldn’t. “We are recording some new songs.”

“For a new album?” Lexa’s fingers traced lazy patterns around Clarke’s bareback.

“No….just for fun. The album doesn’t know. Raven is an amazing producer and mixer.” Clarke slowly opened up. “I like to write songs, so we are just playing around. Seeing what we come up with.”

“You write songs?”

“I dabble.” Clarke left it at that.

Lexa wanted to know more, “can I hear something.”

Clarke lifted her head up off Lexa’s shoulder, “hear a song?”

“Yes, one that you wrote.” Lexa smiled brightly at her. “Not one from your album." 

There was another long pause as Clarke weighed her options. She wasn’t one to open up and show anyone her personal work. Only Raven heard any of the songs she had written. Everything on her album was written by the Ark songwriters. They were poppy and sexy, exactly what would sell in this industry.

She had wanted something more raw, edgy, and yes have the occasional dance hit. But Ark records complete refused the idea. They didn’t even want to hear what she had.

But here was Lexa, eagerly wanting to hear _her_ music. It gave Clarke some mixed feelings. When Lexa leaned over giving her a sweet kiss, Clarke made her move up off the bed. She grabbed a blanket wrapping it around her before heading into her walk in closet. Lexa just waited patiently. Clarke finally emerged holding an acoustic guitar in her hand.

“You play?” The corner of Lexa’s lips curled up into a large smile.

“Since I was little.” Clarke climbed back onto the bed and settled the guitar in a comfortable position. “So this song is a little rough, haven’t quite finished it yet.”

Clarke began to strum her guitar softly. She found the rhythm for the song before singing.

 _Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?_  
_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_  
_Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?  
__Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_  

 _Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_  
_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_  
_Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?  
__Saying that you shouldn't waste a pretty face like me?_  

Lexa couldn’t help but reach out and run her fingers along Clarke’s knee as the woman sang. She tried to keep her face neutral listening to the lyrics, not wanting to give away the sad frown she wanted to show. The lyrics were heartbreaking.

**_And all the people say,_ **

****_"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,_  
****_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,_  
**_With your face all made up, living on a screen,  
__Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."_  **

Clarke’s voice cracked slightly. This quickly became Lexa’s favorite type of Clarke, someone vulnerable and passionate about what she loves. She had spent many hours looking up Clarke interviews and photos on the internet, everything in the blonde’s eyes looked fake. This wasn’t fake. This was something completely real and emotionally moving.

 **_Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
_** ****_I think there's a flaw in my code,_  
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
_ ** ******_These voices won't leave me alone,_  **

**_Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold,_ **

Clarke slowly stopped, “yeah, that’s all I have so far.” She bit her lower lip waiting to hear what Lexa thought of it. Not quite sure she was ready for any criticism the woman may give. 

Lexa reached up wiping Clarke’s tear that rolled down her cheek. “You are _so_ beautiful,” Lexa stared deeply into Clarke’s eyes holding her own tears at bay. Leaning over Lexa kissed Clarke soundly. She knew the song had deep mean to Clarke. It expressed how the woman was feeling in the current moment in her life and that broke Lexa’s heart. “That was just amazing.”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, blushing at the comment, “thanks. It just - I don’t know, fits right now.”

“I do hope you finish it.”

“I don’t know, maybe. I’m just dabbling in it. No one wants to hear my depressing songs.” Clarke looked away from Lexa’s intense stare.

Lexa ran her thumb along Clarke’s knee softly. “I would listen to your depressing songs on repeat. You have so much emotion singing like this, much different from your other performances. Your fans would _love_ to see this side of you.”

Clarke couldn’t help but slightly smirk at Lexa’s admission. “You watched some of my performances?”

“Ahh...maybe.” Lexa blushed slightly. “You should finish it. Put it out there for people to hear. I hear youtube is a wonderful thing.”

Clarke chuckled staring down at her guitar. “I’ll think about it. I have a whole notebook full of song lyrics. Some of them happy some of them sad.” She explained plucking a few strings on her guitar.

Lexa rubbed her cheek, deeply staring into Clarke’s blue eyes, “you are not alone. I’ll be here for you. Promise.” She whispered softly, knowing that words weren’t enough.

A shiver ran down Clarke’s spine seeing how adoringly Lexa stared at her. She leaned in quickly pressing her lips into Lexa’s. They kissed slowly, Clarke running her tongue along Lexa’s lower lip. Groaning, Lexa gladly opened her mouth allowing Clarke to explore it. Clarke managed to move her guitar out from between them and straddle Lexa’s thighs. She framed the girl's face desperately trying to deepen their kiss.

Lexa let out a unpleased sigh hearing her alarm on her phone going off. They slowly pulled apart taking in several much needed breaths. Lexa brushed soft kisses along Clarke’s jawline, she couldn’t help herself.

“You have to go?” Clarke questioned tilting her head to the side allowing Lexa more access.

“Soon,” she mumbled into the soft skin. “Work.”

“Pity,” Clarke giggled.

“Very much so,” Lexa smiled before pulling back and reaching over to turn the annoying alarm off. She looked back at Clarke who was still sitting on her lap. “I should go.”

Clarke pouted, clearly disappointed in the fact that Lexa had to leave so soon. “Thank you for everything.”

Lexa chuckled, “I didn’t do anything.”

“You made me breakfast and listened to me sing my sad song without questioning about it.” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips softly, “then there was last night. It was amazing.”

Lexa blushed slightly, “it was, wasn’t it?”

Clarke dipped her head playing with the drawstrings of the hoodie, the question that danced on her tongue finally slipped out. “Can I see you again?”

“I’d very much like that,” Lexa smiled brightly.

Clarke mirrored her smile. “Good, me too.” She kissed her lightly before climbing off her lap to allow her up.

Lexa openly stared as the sheet fell off of Clarke’s body revealing her perfectly curved body. “You’re staring.” Clarke smirked seeing Lexa’s eyes trail over her body.

“Can you blame me? You’re gorgeous.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke pulled on some clothes, desperately trying to hold back her blush. “You’re just a sweet talker aren’t you?”

“Me never,” she smirked getting off the bed finding her clothes. Lexa stripped down pulling on her outfit from the previous night. “Now look who’s staring?”

“You're extremely hot, I’d be blind not to.”

“ _Now_ who’s the sweet talker.” Lexa joked pulling her t-shirt over head.

Clarke winked at her leaving the bedroom with Lexa trailing right behind her.

“You two best be clothed!” Raven yelled out covering her eyes on the couch.

Both girls chuckled. “You're safe.” Clarke smirked at her best friend before turning to Lexa. “So I’ll text you.”

Lexa leaned in planting a gentle kiss against her lips, “you better. Have a good day Clarke.”

Clarke smiled brightly, “you too. Stay safe.”

“Always.” Lexa kissed her one last time. “Bye.” She turned heading down the stairs. “Nice meeting you Raven.” She tossed over her shoulder.

“You too!” Clarke walked over plopping down onto the couch next to her friend. “You have a lot of explaining to do. Like, how did that happen?” 

“I invited her over last night and one thing led to another.” The large happy grin did not leave Clarke’s lips. “She’s amazing Raven.”

“And she cooks, total keeper.” Raven teased.

“She makes me feel… normal.”

Raven snuggled into her friend, “she’d be good for you. I think you should keep her around.” She couldn’t remember a time Clarke looked so happy and carefree.  
  
“I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know the song Clarke sings for Lexa shame on you hehe, the song is Gasoline by Halsey definitely worth a listen!
> 
> I'm hoping to get another chapter written by my wed/thursday deadline but if I don't get around to it I apologize.
> 
> -Ro


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is suspicious of Lexa. Lexa hangs out with friends. And Clarke makes an unusual request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you were wondering... yes I changed the title of the story. It seemed to fit better after I outlined the rest of the fic. Which by the way grew several more chapters once the outline was done haha. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

 

“You’re freaking me out,” Anya glanced over at Lexa who was driving their squad car.

Lexa glanced at her with an eyebrow raised, “excuse me?” She didn’t understand the sudden statement. If anything Anya was being the weird one.

“You.”

“What about me?”

Anya eyed her, “you are _way_ too happy today.”

“So, I’m not allowed to be happy?” Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle, she was being ridiculous.

“No. You are the Commander while on duty.” Anya explained her logic. “Not a smiling nice person. You asked a suspect to please sit down on the sidewalk. Yes something is wrong.”

“So I said please, doesn’t mean something is up.”

Anya’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not going to give up until I find out what it is.”

“Anya there is nothing.” Okay, so there was definitely something but Lexa wasn’t going to tell Anya that she spent the night with Clarke, she would never hear the end of it.

“Don’t believe you.” Her eyes lingered on her best friend, Lexa was hiding something. The major problem was Lexa was the queen of secrets. She would never reveal anything unless she wanted to give you the info.

“Whatever you say,” Lexa couldn’t help but smirk. She planned to let Anya’s mind wander and mull over all the possibility of what it could be. It was a beautiful form of torture.

=*=*=

“Who are you texting?” Anya peeked over Lexa’s shoulder trying to catch the contact displayed on her phone.

Lexa quickly shut off the screen and shoved it in her pocket, “none of your concern.”

“If it wasn’t someone important you wouldn’t be hiding your phone.”

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing. Once again.” It wasn’t nothing. Clarke had been texting her all afternoon and this was the first time she was able to read and respond to any of the messages.

Anya opened her mouth to protest again but the door opened cutting her off. “Hey bitches.” Octavia smirked, moving to her locker taking off her uniform.

“Octavia,” Lexa warned the rookie cop.

The younger officer ignored the warning and stripped out of her uniform. “Are you two going to Grounders with us? I need several drinks after desk duty all day.” She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt before hanging up her uniform.

“I gotta let out Nyko.” Lexa really didn’t want to go out that night.

“She’s coming,” Anya tossed her arm around her shoulder giving it a squeeze. “I’ll text Linc, he’ll let him out on his way over to Grounders.”

Octavia squealed in excitement, “awesome. I think people are already starting to head over.”

“Perfect.” Anya smirked squeezing Lexa’s shoulder.

“I hate you _so_ much.” Lexa said with a glare. “So so very much.”

“It’ll be fun!” Octavia smiled grabbing her backpack.

“Yeah Lex it’ll be fun.” Anya mocked in agreement.

Octavia looped her arm through Lexa’s walking out of the locker room. Lexa dragged her feet still trying to protest in going. “You can’t say you aren’t hungry for a Grounder burger. So let’s go.”

=*=*=

Lexa sipped her beer watching her friends and coworkers sitting around the large table at the pub. Her phone buzzed a few times she tried to ignore it, not wanting to draw attention to herself. There was no one she would really be texting at the moment everyone she’d normally correspond to was sitting around her. Anya was enthralled with her girlfriend Echo, Octavia was in a deep conversation with Harper and Monroe, and it seemed Lincoln, Ryder, and Quint were talking sports. That was the only conversation that Lexa found remotely promising at the table.

The constant buzzing in her jacket pocket finally became too much. She pulled it out casually unlocking it to see who it was. Though she had a good idea.

 **From CG:** **_Hows ur evening going?_ **

**To CG:** **_Good at grounders eating with people from work_ **

She placed her phone on her thigh hoping to keep it out of sight.

 **From CG:** **_GROUNDERS?!_ **

**From CG:** **_Are u having a burger without me?!_ **

Lexa tried not to chuckle.

 **To CG:** **_maybe ;p_ **

“Who’s CG?” The sudden voice jumped her.

She turned her phone off and picked up a few fries shoving them in her mouth trying to ignore Echo’s voice. “No one,” she mumbled between bites.

“Lexa has a secret girlfriend.” Anya announced to the table.

Lexa just about choked on her fries hearing her friend’s statement. She took a deep sip of her beer trying to wash everything down. “I do not.” All eyes were on her.

“Well you keep smiling at your phone texting someone named CG. I’d agree, new girlfriend.” Echo couldn’t help but smirk seeing Lexa’s cheek flush red for a second.

“Commander are you getting some?” Octavia prodded.

Lexa tried to hold her blush down, she hated personal questions like this. “No. And don’t call me that.” She glared at the younger woman.

“She was out all night last night.”

Lexa’s head whipped towards her cousin, “you traitor.” She muttered lowly before returning to her meal.

“You are totally getting some!” Octavia laughed.

“I knew you were acting weird today.” Anya was grinning in satisfaction that she finally knew why.

“Who is it?” Harper prodded.

It was too late to deny it any longer, the obvious blush to her cheek was giving her recent secret away. “I’m not telling.” She and Clarke never really discussed what their relationship was. Both agreed they don’t do one night stands but they weren’t actually girlfriends. Lexa did have a feeling that Anya knew might have an educated guess on who it was and she was grateful that her best friend was keeping her mouth shut.

“Come on, just a name. Pleeeease.” Octavia pleaded for some kinda info.

“I’m not saying. We are just kinda starting things and I don’t want you crazy people screwing it up for me.” Lexa’s phone buzzed again. This time she didn’t hide glance at the text message.

 **From CG:** **_How much can I pay you to bring me a burger for dinner? I’m staaaaarving_ **

It took all of Lexa’s strength not to smirk at the desperate text message.

 **To CG:** **_Idk… that’s a lot to ask for_ **

The bubble quickly popped up.

 **From CG:** **_pllllleeeeeease :( I’ll do anything!_ **

Lexa cleared her throat to hide the chuckle that bubbled in up. She stood from the tall bar chair and walked over to the bar ordering a burger to go. She replied to Clarke quickly before heading back to her table.

 **To CG:** **_not sure if that’s good enough, so we’ll see…_ **

“She’s got you whipped already?” Anya laughed.

Lexa immediately felt the heat rise to her cheeks. “No she doesn’t. She’s just hungry and I’m willing to bring her food.”

“Like I said whipped.”

Rolling her eyes Lexa finished out the rest of her beer. “Oh please, Echo’s got you wrapped around her finger.”

“Truth,” Echo laughed.

“She does not.” Anya desperately tried to defend herself. But everyone at the table knew the firefighter wore the pants in the relationship.

Echo couldn’t help but smile leaning in pecking Anya’s lips gently. She patted her cheek affectionately, “don’t worry babe, I still love you.” A large smile spread across Anya’s lips in return.

“l love you too,” Anya leaned in kissing her girlfriend.

Octavia instantly made a whipping noise causing everyone to laugh. Lexa chuckled along. She admired their relationship. Who knew Anya would ever be a good girlfriend? Not anyone sitting at that table, that’s for sure.

The two women had met on the job about two years ago. Lexa and Anya were the first to arrive on the scene of an accident. A car had flipped over on the highway shutting it down for miles. When they had gotten close to the scene they had noticed smoke and small flames coming from the engine. Fire rescue were still minutes out and the officers didn’t have time to wait around. Neither of them paused to think, they had rushed in trying to get the two people stuck in the vehicle out. They managed to pull them out with seconds to spare before the car completely caught on fire.

It that very moment Anya met Echo. Echo was new to the LA rescue squad, a transfer from Boston. The woman strutted right up to them as the duo sat at the ambulance getting checked out by the EMT’s. She told them both off, saying how stupid it was to approach a car on fire but that it was also brave of them to get the passengers out. That was the first time Lexa had ever seen Anya stumble for words. When she finally did Anya, being Anya, told the firefighter off in return. In the end Lexa was rolling her eyes at her partner when they drove back to the station, finding it unbelievable that Anya managed to get asked out on a date at a rescue scene. The rest was history and the two women were extremely happy and content with each other.

Lexa quickly ignored her friends once again and glanced at her most recent text message.

 **From CG:** **_but I’m starving :( pretty pleeeeease_ **

**To CG:** **_well then have a snack_ **

**From CG:** **_you’re a meanie -_-_ **

With a smirk Lexa started looking around for Maya, their waitress. She managed to wave her down asking for her check.

“You’re leaving?” Octavia frowned seeing Lexa pull out her credit card.

“I gotta make a food delivery.” Lexa said simply. She handed her card over to Maya the minute she came back over.

Octavia’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “so are we going to meet this girl of yours?”

“No.” Lexa stated simply.

“Here you go Lexa,” Maya set down bill and a bag of take out.

“Thanks Maya.” She scribbled out the girls tip and her signature before getting off her chair.

“Have fun with your girlfriend.” Anya teased.

“I’m going to find out, mark my words,” Octavia smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” There was a rounding goodbyes as she walked away from the table.

=*=*=

Leaning out of her window Lexa entered in the code to Clarke’s gate. She couldn’t contain her smile the entire way over to the house and it only grew as she drove up the driveway. Taking a deep breath she climbed out of her truck and went up to the front door ringing the bell. She fidgeted slightly waiting for Clarke, hoping that this wasn’t a huge miss understanding. Showing up at her house completely unannounced now had her worried.

The door suddenly flew open. Clarke stood there with a surprised expression on her face, clearly not expecting to find the officer on the other side of the door.

“I should have texted,” Lexa said quickly trying not to stare at Clarke in her short shorts, tank top, and hair up in a messy bun. “I brought you a burger as requested.” She handed over the take out bag. “Enjoy.” Lexa turned to leave.

“Wait.”

Lexa turned around to find Clarke smiling brightly at her. “Want to come in for a bit?”

“Sure.” Lexa followed Clarke upstairs.  

The TV was on and the lights were dimmed. Clarke plopped herself down onto the couch, “you didn’t have to do this.”

Lexa moved to sit next to her. “You sounded desperate.” She teased.

Clarke smacked her arm, “I was not.”

“You sure? I could reread your texts… you were practically begging.” Lexa watched her open the bag and pull out the fries and burger.

“Okay fine maybe I was,” Clarke finally admitted. She leaned over kissing Lexa squarely on the lips. Lexa quickly responded back allowing herself to enjoy the sweeping tongue and slight nibbles Clarke was giving her. Clarke slowly pulled away smiling brightly. “Thank you, I was starving and didn’t want to cook anything.”

“You are most welcome Clarke.” If getting a kiss like that was her reward for bringing Clarke burgers she planned to deliver them more often.

They settled into a comfortable silence watching some investigation show Clarke had been watching. Clarke would occasionally lean over and peck Lexa on the lips before feeding her a fry. Even though Lexa was full from her earlier meal she never denied a french fry from the blonde.

Clarke snuggled into Lexa’s side once she finished her meal and smiled feeling the woman’s arm wrap around her shoulder holding her close. The show finally ended and Clarke looked up at Lexa. “Want to stay?” It wasn’t even that Clarke wanted Lexa to stay in hopes of having sex, she didn’t care if they did or not, she just wanted to be close to the brunette. She felt different with her around. It was a good type of different. Where she felt needed, wanted, and happy with her.

Lexa knew she shouldn’t. They hadn’t really talked about what _this_ was and she didn’t want to fall even more head over heels for her if this wasn’t serious. But she didn’t listen to her head, “yes.”

A large smile spread across Clarke’s lips.

“But I’ll have to leave early. I have an early morning shift.”

“That’s fine.” Clarke just wanted to spend time with her. “I can handle not having breakfast in the morning.”

Lexa laughed, “maybe another day.”  
  
“I hope so.” Clarke leaned up kissing Lexa slowly. Lexa eagerly kissed her back. Clarke’s tongue swept Lexa’s lower lip easily finding access. It took all of Lexa’s strength not to take control of the kiss. She let Clarke explore until the both needed air. Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes before slowly getting up from the couch. She held out her hand. Lexa took it quickly, letting Clarke lead her into the bedroom for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have given kudos or left comments! Really appreciate it :)
> 
> Also I love Echo and it pained me to see her as a traitor this season :( maybe she'll redeem herself!
> 
> Hold onto your hats, we're in for a bumpy ride next chapter.
> 
> See you next week!  
> -Ro


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven go out. Finn shows up. Disaster could ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is completely broken after last nights episode... *sobs* 
> 
> Fear not I will not abandon this fic if anything I may end up writing more because Clexa is just everything. Though I may not update as often of every week we shall see... Sorry for any mistakes I was a little distracted when I read through this chapter.... Hope you enjoy this one. It's gonna get a little angsty.

**Chapter 7**

Clarke woke to an empty bed. She couldn’t help but smirk and snuggle down into her sheets more. Her body was sore in all the right places. Memories of Lexa exploring her body kept her smiling into her pillow. She even remember Lexa waking her up briefly with a soft kiss and sweet goodbye before slipping out from under the covers pulling on clothes.

 

Rolling out of bed Clarke finally made it into some workout clothes and down the hall to her small personal gym. She spent an hour working out watching some netflix movie as she did her routine. After a quick shower Clarke slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top before heading out of her room to get some breakfast. 

 

Clarke quickly got herself a large mug of coffee before starting her breakfast routine. She turned on her bluetooth speaker loudly playing some 80’s/90’s pop, singing along to the classic hits. 

 

“Well good morning Princess.”

 

Clarke shrieked jumping at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around holding her hand over her heart seeing Raven standing there with a smirk on her lips. “You scared me asshole.”

 

“My bad.” Raven laughed before going over to get herself some coffee from the pot.

 

“Yeah well next time don’t sneak up on someone while they were dancing.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “want some oatmeal?”

 

“Sure,” Raven never turned down a free meal.

 

Clarke began cutting up some more fruit, humming along with the Madonna song that came up on her playlist.

 

“You look happy,” Raven could help but see the obvious glow radiating from her best friend.

 

Clarke continued to cut up her fruit to put into the oatmeal, trying desperately to hide her blush that creeped up onto her cheeks. “Lexa came over last night.”

 

Raven smirked. “Late night booty call?”

 

“No. She surprised me with dinner. Then it led to sex.” 

 

“You little devil you,” Raven laughed. “So you like her?”

 

Clarke scrapped her cut up strawberries and banana into the hot oatmeal before looking up at her. “Yeah, I do. She’s a lot of fun and makes me feel happy. I really want to get to know her more. Maybe ask her to be my girlfriend...”

 

“You need that, I’m happy for you.” 

 

Clarke sat down across from her eating her breakfast. “Have you seen mom this morning?” 

 

“I have not. But you know she’s lurking somewhere.”

 

Clarke’s phone buzzed, her eyes rolled seeing Finn’s name flash across her screen. 

 

**From Finn:** **_hey bae, Dropship tonight?_ **

 

Raven smirked, “your girlfriend?” 

 

“No Finn. He’s been bugging me to go out clubbing all morning.” 

 

Raven brightened slightly, “oh we haven’t been clubbing in weeks!”

 

“I’d rather  _ not _ go with Finn.” She had hoped that he would stop texting her, but that plan hadn’t worked out well.

 

“You need to tell him that it’s over, because he obviously thinks you still want to do the nasty with him.” Raven got up taking dishes to the sink. “We should go, you can tell him in person to back off and I can get my dance on. It’s a win win.”

 

“You’re not going to let me say no are you?” Clarke smirked.

 

“Nope,” Raven popped.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “fine I’ll say we’ll come. But I’m not staying long.” Raven let out an excited clap as Clarke picked up her phone to reply to Finn.

 

**To Finn:** **_Raven and I will be there_ **

 

=*=*=

 

Clarke stepped out of the back of her town car immediately blinded by the flash of camera lights. Dropship was a popular club, frequently visited by celebrities. It was one of Clarke’s favorite nightclubs, they always had the best dj’s putting out awesome dance music. Clarke smiled for the camera waiting for Raven to climb out behind her. She had dressed to impress; tight black halter style dress with high heel boots up her thighs, her hair was down and wavy. Her make-up completely on point.

 

Once Raven was out of the vehicle the two made their way to the bouncer cutting the line completely. Raven just about bounced on her toes as they weaved into the club heading towards the VIP area on the second floor. The bouncer opened the rope for them to head up stairs.

 

“I need a drink, do you want an iced tea?” Raven asked eyeing the bar off to their right.

 

“Yes please.” Clarke answered.

 

Raven went off to get their drinks. Clarke’s eyes scanned the upper level looking for Finn and his group of friends. She finally spotted him on the corner couches and made her way over towards him. He stood smiling, “hey babe.” Finn made his way out from the couch weaving around his friends legs. 

 

“Hey,” she greeted him. 

 

Clarke could smell the strong alcohol on his breath as he slid his free arm that wasn’t holding his drink around her waist. She quickly turned her head so his lips that were aiming for hers quickly landed on her cheek.

 

“You’re drunk,” she could feel him sway against her.

 

“Psh I’m fine,” he brushed her off. “Come sit.”

 

Her hand landed in his as tugged her over to his friends. Clarke knew them all from spending a year around Finn. She never liked them. They were rowdy, rude, and always causing trouble. But she put on a face tolerating them.

 

Finn’s arm immediately wrapped around her shoulder the minute they sat down. “Clarke shot?” Adam grabbed one of the full shot glasses from the middle of the coffee table. 

 

“No thanks,” she quickly declined.

 

“Come Clarke party with us.” He tried pushing the shot glass into her hand again.

 

“She can have fun without drinking you fucking dimwit.” Raven snapped sliding by him to squeeze herself into the spot next to Clarke. She handed Clarke her iced tea before sipping her go to drink a zombie. 

 

Clarke held back her laugh sipping her drink. This is why she loved Raven, she didn’t take shit from anyone and always had her back one hundred percent. 

 

“We need to talk,” Clarke said loud enough for only Finn to hear her.

 

Finn nodded, waving her off. “Yeah yeah we will.” Clarke rolled her eyes as he went back to sipping his drink and talking with his friends.

 

The group, well mainly Finn’s boys, chatted and drank into the night. Clarke completely ignored the way Finn flat out flirted with the waitress with the mini skirt. The more Finn drank the more handsy he became. She continued to push his hand away from every time it crept up high on her thigh.

 

“Let’s dance,” Raven got to her feet pulling Clarke with her, dragging her promptly away from Finn.

 

“Thanks,” Clarke said loudly over the music as they headed down the stairs to the large crowded dance floor.

 

“What are best friends for?” Raven smirked. “But you need to tell him, like soon.”

 

“I tried but he brushed me off.” 

 

“Try harder!” Raven stated pulling Clarke through people.

 

Clarke sighed in defeat, she knew her friend was right. Raven quickly began to dance allowing her body to move freely with the music. Clarke joined her dancing to the catchy beat. She loved to dance. It was easy for her. She found it relaxing and freeing. Getting lost in a beat allowed her to clear her mind. She danced around with people, mostly with Raven. The more she danced the more she thought about Lexa, wondering if the woman liked to dance. And if she did would she like to come here and dance with her someday. 

 

She felt a pair of hands on her hips grinding slightly into her. It was all innocent fun. This just tends to happen at a club. Dancing and grinding with random people. A few minutes ago she and Raven were pressed up against one another giving many a fun little show. 

 

It wasn’t until she felt the person lips upon her neck did she pull away. She turned seeing Finn standing there with a confused look on his face.

 

“Come with me,” Clarke grabbed his hand pulling him off the dance floor and towards a more private area. 

 

The minute they entered a secluded hallway, Finn tried to push her up against the wall leaning in for a kiss. Her hand shot up pushing on his chest. “We need to talk.”

 

“Now?” He huffed, dipping in to kiss her again.

 

She pushed him away again stepping away from the wall. “Yes  _ now _ .”

 

“Fine,” he muttered crossing his arms. “What is it?”

 

“I don’t want to do this anymore. We’re done.” Clarke stated bluntly.

 

Finn stood there staring at her for a moment, “what?”

 

“I found someone I really like. So we need to stop seeing each other.” Clarke explained.

 

“You found someone?” Finn’s face fell. 

 

“Yes and I want to see where it goes.”

 

“But I love you.”

 

Clarke sighed, “I don’t love you like that Finn. You are still my friend but we can’t keep seeing each other like this.”

 

Finn stared at her for a long moment, “fine whatever you want.”

 

Clarke let out a breath she was holding. “Still friends?”

 

“Yes still friends.” A small smile spread across his lips.

 

“Good,” she smiled back. “Now let’s go party.” She brushed past him, missing the painful look spread across his face.

 

Clarke managed to find Raven on the dance floor again as Finn went back up to his friends. The brunette turned smiled at her. “Where’d you go?

 

“Talked to Finn.” 

 

Raven raised an eyebrow, “and how did that go?”

 

“Surprisingly well. We are going to stay friends.” She felt a weight lifted off her shoulders.

 

“He was  _ okay _ with that?” Raven was a little skeptical about Finn just taking Clarke’s news so lightly. It just didn’t seem very Finn like to her. 

 

“Yup, he want’s to stay friends too.” She smiled. “Come on let’s keep dancing.”

 

=*=*=

 

Clarke walked out of her bedroom a little later than she had originally planned. She had no real plans today, no meeting or interviews, so she slept in after getting home late from the club. What she was not planning was her mother sitting at the counter on her iPad in her kitchen. The absolute last person she wanted to see first thing in the morning.

 

“Morning,” she mumbled heading over to start some coffee. “What do I owe this pleasure first thing in the morning? I thought you were going to take a few days to yourself?” 

 

“I can’t say hello to my daughter?” 

 

“I rather you warn me. What if I had company?” Clarke immediately thought of Lexa, that would have been extremely awkward if she had been over.

 

“I wanted to see you.” Abby said simply.

 

Clarke fixed up her coffee, “mom I gave you a key for emergencies not to just barge in whenever you please. I’d like my alone time.” Her house was supposed to be a relaxing stress free place, but with her mother showing up whenever she wants wouldn’t create that kind of atmosphere.

 

“Fine, fine I’ll text next time.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke pulled out some granola and yogurt for her breakfast.

 

“Is Finn here?”

 

“No,” Clarke’s eyes narrowed, “why would he be here?”

 

“You seemed to have quite the time out last night, I thought he would have come home with you.” Abby turned her iPad around to show her daughter the online gossip article that had pictures from her club outing.

 

“We aren’t together anymore, we are just friends.” Clarke explained taking the iPad from her.

 

“Clarke we don’t need another scandal before your album release.” 

 

“I don’t see how Raven and I going to a club could classify as a huge scandal we go quite often.” 

 

“I’m talking about the pictures.” 

 

**‘Pop Princess Clarke Griffin spends romantic evening with bad boy rapper Finn at the Dropship!’** The headline of the article read. Clarke scrolled through quickly taking note of the photos within the article. She tried not to get upset about the images. The noticeable ones were of them on the dance floor and of Finn leaning in to kiss her in the hallway that she had thought was secluded. 

 

“Nothing happened.” Clarke stated pushing the tablet back over to her mother. “Finn and I aren’t a thing anymore.”

 

“I just need you to be on your best behavior until your album.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “don’t worry mother I won’t do anything stupid. I’ll be your perfect pop princess.”

 

Abby ignored the snappy tone in her daughter’s voice. “Don’t forget you have a photoshoot at the beginning of next week and a small show at the end of the week. And maybe you can get yourself out there in front of the paps doing some good for the community.”

 

“Princess mode got it.” Clarke muttered just as her mother’s phone went off. 

 

Abby got up from her stool grabbing her things before answering her phone. Clarke palmed her face letting out a deep groan.

 

“What’s got you grumpy this morning? You didn’t even drink last night.” Raven shuffled into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas. Clarke offered her best friend her pool house so she didn’t have to rent out some sketchy place in the middle of LA costing her a mini fortune to live in. She would have let Raven stay there for free but Raven wouldn’t allow it and wanted to pay some sort of rent so she didn’t feel like she was mooching off her best friend's success. So far the arrangement was working out for them.

 

“Did you see Perez article this morning?” 

 

Raven poured some coffee, “no but my phone has so many twitter notification this morning I didn’t take the time to go through them all.”

 

“There are pics of Finn and I at the club.” Clarke grabbed her phone of the counter and found the article for Raven to read.

 

Raven glanced over the article, “oh shit.”

 

“Yeah, not exactly how I wanted that all to play out.”

 

Raven handed the phone back over. “Do you think Lexa has seen these?”

 

Clarke’s heart sank to her stomach, “I hope not.” The last thing she needed was for Lexa to see these pictures and get the wrong idea. She quickly opened up her messages finding Lexa’s name. She needed to get ahead of this before Lexa saw them. Those pictures looked bad if you didn’t know the context of them. 

 

**To My Hero:** **_hey u up? We need to talk_ **

 

She just hoped Lexa wasn’t up yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't any Lexa in this chapter. Next chapter though! Promise. Thank you for all who comment and give kudos! :D Love 'em
> 
> Till next week
> 
> -Ro


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds out. Anya is the voice of reason. Clarke tries to talk to Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually finished this chapter last week :) Decided to post it a few days early. Thank you for sticking with me :) I'm thinking about... 5/6 more chapters. Enjoy

**Chapter 8**  


Lexa sat at her kitchen table staring at her phone. This is not how she had planned her morning before heading into work. She had been scrolling through her twitter, it was a guilty pleasure of hers, and noticed a few pictures posted. Her heart sank seeing Clarke out at a club with Finn. She shouldn’t let it bother her, they had never expressed exactly what they were, but it hurt.

 

“What was the big emergency?” Anya huffed walking into the kitchen, bending down to say hello to Nyko who bounce around happily at her feet.

 

“It’s Clarke.” Lexa sighed, she didn’t know what to do.

 

Anya’s lips twitched up into a smirk. “So you hooked up with the pop princess?”

 

The cat was already out of the bag there was no reason for Lexa to deny it. “Yes - twice.”

 

Anya laughed, “hell yeah, Octavia owes me twenty bucks!”

 

“You two bet on this?”

 

“Of course we did after you left Grounders the other night, I knew you had a thing for her. I totally won,” Anya smiled proudly at her detective skills. “So what about Clarke has you freaking out?”

 

“This.” Lexa handed her phone to her best friend.

 

Anya took a look at the phone looking over it. Her eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. “I could arrest her for something if you want me to.”

 

“Thanks, but there is no need for that extreme.” Lexa sighed leaning back into her chair. “We never really talked about what we were or doing, but I thought we were kind of starting something.”

 

Anya watched her frown and play with the rim of her coffee cup. “I’m sorry Lex, I know you were starting to like her.”

 

“Yeah I just don’t know what to do. I never thought I’d actually _like_ her or that we would start sleeping together. Guess I got my hopes up thinking we had a special connection. I’m just so stupid that someone like her would like me.” Lexa let out a large huff. “I royally messed up.”

 

“No you didn’t. Blondie is just too dumb to see what’s right in front of her. She’s missing out from what I can see, cause that rap boy there is a toolbag. She totally downgraded.”

 

“Your right. Thanks Anya,” Lexa gave her a reassuring smile feeling a little better about this messed up situation.

 

“Speaking of blondie, she’s texting you.” Anya handed her phone back over.

 

“I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to her right at the moment.” Lexa stared at the text message.

 

Anya smiled widely, “play hard to get. Good play.”

 

“There is no play Anya.” Downing the rest of her coffee Lexa got to her feet going to the sink putting the empty mug down.

 

“Mmhmm, whatever you say.”

 

“We need to get to work,” Lexa picked up Nyko off the floor allowing him to lick her face. “Momma has to work are you going to be a good boy while I’m gone?”

 

Anya grunted rolling her eyes, “I've lost complete hope that he will be a police attack dog. He's too weak Lexa.”

 

“Don't listen to auntie Anya. You are the bestest puppy in the world.” Nyko wiggled in her arms licking her chin when she used her baby voice at him.

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

Lexa set Nyko down, “let me go get my bag and we can go.”

 

“Sounds good.” Anya stated as Lexa walked out to her room to grab her duffle.

 

Anya checked Nyko’s water before locking him into the kitchen for the day so he wouldn't get himself into trouble around the house. “Ready,” Lexa walked over with her duffle bag over her shoulder.

 

“So are you serious about ignoring Clarke today?”

 

“Yes. I'm in no mood to talk to her right now. I need to process all of this.” Lexa walked out behind her friend locking the front door behind her. She was relieved that her fifteen minutes of fame had been just that, the paparazzi at her house had finally dispersed onto other more important people than herself. She was thankful for that, being able to get back into her normal routine.

 

**=*=*=**

 

“Have you texted her back yet or still letting her suffer a little longer?” Anya couldn’t help but chuckle. This whole situation was amusing.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Lexa admitted, staring down at her phone that had several unread text messages from Clarke throughout the day. They were all left unread, not wanting to get distracted at work.

 

Anya continued to drive back to the precinct. “Well I’d say you should see what she said first, because your phone has been driving me crazy all shift. Plus you know for a fact that the media likes to twist things.” She couldn’t help but chuckle hearing herself. “Who ever thought I’d be the fucking voice of reason on this.”

 

Lexa sighed, Anya was right they media was just horrid and maybe she was overreacting a little bit. She opened her phone scrolling through all her messages from the day. Clarke sent her sweet texts and worried ones, wondering if she was okay or if they were, and whether or not they could talk soon. The texts finally stopped sometime in the afternoon. She put her phone back into her pocket as they pulled into the parking lot.

 

To her relief Anya hadn’t mentioned a word about Clarke the minute they walked through the doors of the precinct. Lexa still didn’t really know what she was going to do or say to Clarke but she couldn’t avoid her forever. She started up her paperwork for the day that led well into the night.

 

“Don’t forget to text her,” Anya noted without any other context as she passed the desk that Lexa was working at.

 

“Mmhmm,” Lexa just mumbled typing out her last report.

 

Lexa finally made it to the locker room changing out of her uniform. It was late. Later than she thought it was going to be. She shuffled out of the door heading over to her truck in the parking lot.

 

“Hey you,” the sudden voice jumped her slightly as she rounded the back quickly seeing a dark figure leaning against her driver's side door. Lexa stopped seeing the woman in sweats and a baggy hoodie that concealed most of her face.

 

But the tired blue eyes that quickly locked with hers, got her heart to flutter. “Hey,” Lexa shifted her duffle bag.

 

“Can we talk?” Clarke asked softly.

 

Lexa huffed, “don’t think there is anything to say, you made yourself loud and clear in those photos.”

 

“Look there is nothing going on between me and Finn. I just want to talk to you. Please.” Clarke begged.

 

Seeing the pained expression on her face had Lexa quickly giving in, “get in.”

 

Clarke didn’t question it and quickly went around claiming into the passenger seat. Lexa tossed her bag into the back seat and started up the vehicle. Clarke kept her hood up and face turned away from the window in case of any paparazzi lingered around.

 

“How’d you managed to get in unnoticed?” Lexa finally broke the silence as she drove down the street.

 

“Raven dropped me off down the street and I walked here. It’s a lot easier to sneak past people when they think you're just some Joe Schmoe walking the streets of LA.” Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle. “I can blend like the rest of them when I put in effort.”

 

“I see that. Dressed down looks good on you.” Lexa mentally kicked herself for saying that outloud.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at Lexa’s admission. They continued to drive around before pulling into a McDonald’s. “I’m starving want something? Fries?”

 

“Fries and a chocolate shake.” Clarke grinned.

 

Lexa pulled up to the drive-thru window and ordered a buttermilk chicken sandwich, two fries, and Clarke’s milk shake. She handed Clarke the bag and her drink before heading out again. Her fingers dipped into the bag sitting in Clarke’s lap pulling out some fries.

 

“This is so unhealthy.” Clarke stared into the bag full of greasy fast food.

 

Lexa gave her a sly smirk, “I know. But I’m starving and don’t want to cook anything.”

 

“So where are you taking me?” Clarke asked not seeing any familiar landmarks as they kept on driving.

 

“You wanted to talk, so we are going to go talk.” Lexa explained.

 

Lexa finally pulled into her driveway and jumped out. “You coming?”

 

Clarke got out, following Lexa up to the front door. Lexa unlocked the door and walked in turning on the lights. There was happy yapping coming from the kitchen. “Hey there little nugget.” She opened the gate letting Nyko out. He dashed by her heading straight over to Clarke tail wagging.

 

“Hey there little guy,” Clarke cooed squatting down to pet the puppy.

 

“Yo traitor, come.” Lexa whistled to him. “You can visit with Clarke in a minute.” Nyko finally headed over to her, Lexa turned on the backyard light letting him out to go potty.

 

“He’s adorable.” Clarke smiled.

 

“That he is.” Lexa returned the smile. “Go have a seat in the living room I’ll be right in.”

 

Lexa walked in a beer in hand and Nyko by her feet. She sat down on the opposite side of the couch and grabbed the remote to her TV. “Here you go,” Clarke handed over her sandwich and fries.

 

“Thanks,” she set it down on the coffee table and poured the fries into sandwich box. Lexa flipped through the channels landing on the NFL channel.

 

“Can we talk now?” It was really bugging Clarke that they weren’t talking.

 

“Fine.” Lexa put down her sandwich and turned her body towards her guest. “I don’t like being someone’s seconds. If you want to be with him then don’t string me along.”

 

Clarke frowned, “those images were not real.”

 

“So they were doctored?”

 

“Well...no.”

 

“So they _are_ real.”

 

Clarke sighed rubbing her face, “look nothing happened between Finn and I. That was the first time I’ve seen him since we started-whatever this is-,” she waved her hand between them.

 

“Those picture’s say otherwise.” Lexa narrowed her eyes.

 

“I went there to tell him it’s over. We ended up dancing, which by the way I was doing with lots of people that night including Raven.”

 

“And the image of him looking like he was about to kiss you?”

 

“I pushed him away before he even got the chance to. We are just friends I swear.” Clarke explained hoping she could make Lexa understand that she didn’t want Finn. “I don’t want anyone else kissing me but you.”

 

Lexa stared at her trying to see if she could tell if Clarke was lying to her. “I don’t like being played a fool.”

 

“I’m not fooling you.” Clarke slid closer to her on the couch. “There is _nothing_ going on between Finn and I.”

 

“It’s just hard to believe when you have those kind of photo’s plastered all over social media.”

 

Clarke took Lexa’s hand running her thumb gently over the top of her knuckles, “I’m not going to sugar coat it, my life will always have someone twisting something into something it’s not. You make me happy. I really want to try something with you and I wouldn’t be sitting here eating fast food if I didn’t.”

 

Lexa stared at Clarke. “I want something too.” She looked down at their hands. “Sorry I overreacted.”

 

“Completely understandable, I would have reacted the same way if I was you. But believe me there is nothing going on with Finn. I promise.” Clarke leaned up kissing Lexa lightly, in hopes of proving to her that she meant what she said.

 

Lexa kissed her back briefly, “I shouldn't have ignored you. I’m sorry I was just trying to process what happened.”

 

“It’s okay we’re good. Now eat your food before it gets too cold.” Clarke smirked before grabbing her food off the table.

 

“As you wish,” Lexa smirked before returning to her food.

 

Lexa continued to eat occasionally glancing over at Clarke who had her fries on her lap and shake in hand. She finally just stared at her, “what are you doing?”

 

“Huh?” Clarke popped a shake covered fry into her mouth.

 

“You’re dipping your fries into your shake…”

 

“Yeah… you’ve never done that before?”

 

“Can’t say that I have,” Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sounds disgusting.”

 

Clarke smirked, “you are missing out my friend. It tastes delicious like a waffle.” She quickly dipped a fry into her drink before holding it out for Lexa to try.

 

Rolling her eyes Lexa leaned in taking the substance from her fingers. A slight moan slipped from her lips as she chewed on the fry. “That's _so_ good.”

 

“I know. It's a guilty pleasure of mine. So don’t tell my mother.” She smirked and popped another fry into her mouth.

 

Lexa leaned over pressing her lips into the blondes then slowly pulled back. “Sorry. You are crazy beautiful.”

 

Clarke chuckled with a blush, “thank you.”

 

Lexa smiled and finished the rest of her food.

 

Clarke bit her bottom lip and turned to Lexa, “how can you say no to that face?”

 

Glancing over Lexa noticed Nyko sitting by Clarke's feet trying to give her his best ‘ _I'm so adorable drop me a fry_ ’ face. “I usually don't. Fries and popcorn are his favorites.”

 

“He's so cute. May I?” Clarke motioned to a plain fry.

 

“Yeah he can have one.” Lexa laughed seeing Nyko’s tail begin to wag seeing the food start heading his way. “Nyko gentle.” She warned him not wanting him to nip at Clarke’s fingers in his puppy excitement.

 

Clarke smiles and ruffled his ears after he licked her finger clean. “Can I steal him from you?” She just wanted to pick him and snuggle the fluffy puppy.

 

“I don’t know he’s really not that good of a snuggler. I am though.” Lexa smirked brightly watching as Nyko tried to jump up onto the couch. She leaned down picking the wiggling body up and setting him on the couch. “Though it seems he has excellent taste.” Nyko immediately went over to Clarke’s lap trying to climb all over her licking at her face.

 

“He might not be a good snuggler but he’s a better kisser than you.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh seeing the look on Lexa’s face.

 

“Shown up by my own dog.” Lexa muttered returning her attention to the hockey game that was now on. Clarke just smiled brightly rubbing Nyko’s ears as he sprawled across her lap trying to chew on her hoodie.

 

“I know this may sound weird,” Clarke caught Lexa’s attention, “but you and your friends should come over on Sunday.”

 

Lexa just stared at her for a second, “me _and_ my friends?”

 

“Yeah, we could have a pool party. I’ll even invite my friends over.” Clarke turned towards her slightly trying not to wake up the sleeping puppy in her lap.

 

“You want to meet my friends?” She couldn’t help but be a little suspicious about the sudden invite wondering if it was just because of the recent events.

 

It was a little out of the blue, yes Clarke realized this but she figured this would be a good chance to spend some time with Lexa and she did want to meet her friends. “Yes I do. Like I said I really want this.”

 

“I mean a few of us have Sunday off but some have to work but they could come afterwards.” Lexa thought deeply about the offer. “Are you absolutely sure? My friends are weird and insane.”

 

“Yes I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.” Clarke laughed softly. “We’ll do a cookout and everything.”

 

“I see this going badly.” Lexa knew her friends and they weren’t that good around celebrities, they were bound to do something embarrassing.

 

“It’ll be fun.” Clarke reached out taking Lexa’s hand pulling her closer. “Come here.”

 

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes sliding closer to the blonde. Fingers tangled into the soft short hair onto the back of her neck pulling her face closer. A smile spread across her lips feeling Clarke’s soft supple lips slide across her own. The kiss was soft and slow, both taking the time to explore each other.

 

Taking a breath Lexa slowly pulled back, “fine we will come. But you can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

  
“You worry too much.” Clarke smirked at the eye roll Lexa gave her before leaning in recapturing her lips in another soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all the feedback I've been getting from you guys! Thank you for all your support. I hope to update next week around the same time we shall see if life allows me a good writing schedule lol
> 
> Until next week!  
> -Ro


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday BBQ time, Clexa fluff, and Anya gives Clarke the "talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone I took a little break while I had a work trip. But I'm back at it again! This chapter kinda got away from me so I'm splitting it up into two. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy Part 1!

**Chapter 9**

  
  


“You asshole! How could you not tell me?!” Octavia pushed on her brother's chest.

 

“I’m sorry O.” Bellamy couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics. “You just never asked.”

 

“You should have told me you were Clarke Griffins driver! And that you are  _ friends _ ! How do you keep that from your own sister?!” She was clearly furious that her own flesh and blood would keep that type of news a secret from her. They were supposed to tell each others these types things. 

 

“I’m not going to voluntarily tell you celebrities that I drive or  _ maybe _ become friends with because of this very reason.” His sister became a little crazy when it came to anything celebrity. 

 

“Gah! I hate you!” Octavia punched him hard in the arm.

 

“I warned you,” Lexa walked up next to Clarke brushing her shoulder next to hers, sipping her beer watching everything play out.

 

“I think everything is going great,” Clarke chuckled leaning up kissing Lexa's lips lightly. “You worry too much.”

 

“Well Octavia and Bell are having their annoying sibling squabbles and I've never seen Anya take so many pictures in my life. It's getting bad.” Lexa said loud enough over the music playing over the Sonos system throughout the house and backyard.

 

“It's a beautiful view I don't blame her for taking pictures.” Clarke smirked. “Plus it’s partially my fault I told Bellamy not to tell anyone when he first started working for me but then we became friends and I never told him he could mention it. I also wouldn’t want to put them in the spotlight anymore than they already are.”

 

“You’re sweet.” Leaning in Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek softly.

 

Clarke blushed slightly shrugging off the comment. “What can I say I protect my friends.” 

 

Lexa rolled her eyes seeing Anya and Echo taking yet another selfie, “I told them not to post any pictures of you or mention you in any posts.” The last thing Lexa wanted to do was create any problems for Clarke or have her friends bugged by the paps or fans.

 

“Their harmless,” Clarke chuckled watching their friends mingle.

 

“Well I've never seen them take so many selfies. About seventy percent of them were with you.” Lexa explained with a huff. 

 

Clarke smirked before pulling Lexa’s arms around her waist leaning back against her. Completely loving the feeling of Lexa’s bare stomach pressed against her back. “You're just jealous that they took all these selfies with me and you didn't.” 

 

Lexa smiled brightly resting her chin on Clarke's shoulder. “I'm not jealous.”

 

“You  _ so _ are.” Clarke reached into her shorts pulling out her phone. “Why don't we rectify this jealousy issue. Smile.” She quickly snapped a few pictures before turning her head capturing Lexa in a quick surprise kiss. A soft smile spread across both their lips. “There all better.”

 

“Oh yes much.” Lexa chuckled giving Clarke a squeeze.

 

“Yo love birds! We’re hungry!” Octavia yelled from the pool. “Let's start cooking!”

 

Lexa huffed rolling her eyes, “I can find new ones.”

 

“Find new what?” Clarke pulled slowly out from Lexa's arms.

 

“Friends. I'll find new ones that are less rude and annoying.” 

 

“Their fine. Come help me grab the food for the grill.” Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand pulling her into the house and towards the stairs. “Nyko come.” Leaving the puppy outside with their friends wasn't something she wanted to do, they wouldn’t watch him. And let's face it puppies get into trouble. The last thing Lexa wanted was him getting into Clarke's stuff ruining anything.

 

Nyko scrambled up the stairs past them both waiting at the top, tail waiting anxiously. “Seriously I'm gonna steal him.” 

 

Lexa smirked, “don't get his hopes up. He's in love with your backyard, it's bigger than ours.”

 

They walked into the kitchen, Nyko bounding around their feet. “Are you cooking?” Lexa watched Clarke start pulling out spices from the cabinet.

 

“Yes I’m cooking.” A playful laugh escaped Clarke’s lips as she gathered everything up. “Don’t worry you’re helping.” 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Lexa quickly started to help grabbing some of the potatoes they were going to bake on the grill. 

 

Clarke started humming along to the song playing. “ _ When Marimba rhythm start to play. Dance with me, make me sway. Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore. Hold me close, sway me more. _ ” 

 

Lexa listened with a smile watching Clarke sing along, swaying her hips to the music. Standing around the kitchen as they get the early dinner started, while Clarke sang along to whatever song was playing, felt extremely domestic to her. 

 

“ _ Like a flower bending in the breeze. Bend with me, sway with ease. _ ” Turning around Clarke slipped her arms around Lexa’s waist, swaying against her. 

 

Rolling her eyes with wide smile Lexa turned into Clarke’s body allowing her body to move along with her. “ _ When we dance, you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me. Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear but my eyes will see only you. _ ” 

 

Clarke closed her eyes feeling Lexa’s lips brush against her neck.  _ “Only you have that magic technique. When we sway, I go weak.” _ She smirked tilting her head to the side allowing Lexa more access to her neck. They were just in their own little world enjoying the private moment between them.

 

This was the type of moment that Clarke wanted to constantly happen and with Lexa of all people. “Will you be my girlfriend?” She asked softly, hoping this wasn’t too soon to be asking such an important question.

 

Lexa wasn’t quite sure she heard her right over the music. Did she just ask her to be her girlfriend?

 

“I just-” Clarke paused when Lexa pulled back from her neck. “I just really like you and I know my life is absolutely nuts but I’m willing to give this-us-a shot. Even if we just take things really slow I’m totally coo-” Lexa quickly cut off her rambling with a passionate kiss. 

 

With a quick sweep of her tongue across Clarke’s lower lip she gained entrance easily earning a satisfied moan from the blonde who gripped the exposed skin above Lexa’s shorts. Slowly pulling back Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips a few time, “you’re rambling.” She smiled softly before leaning back in kissing Clarke roughly up against the center island. 

 

Groaning Clarke gripped onto Lexa tightly before moving her hands up around her neck holding her close. The sudden clearing of someone’s throat had them quickly pulling apart. 

 

“I told you we shouldn’t have let them come up here by themselves.” Raven stated to Octavia with a smug smirk on her face.

 

“Go away I’m kissing my girlfriend,” Lexa smiled at Clarke seeing her eyes brighten at her words before being pulled into another kiss.

 

“Food first, makeout later.” Octavia muttered moving around the island towards them.

 

Lexa huffed stepping back away from Clarke, “fine. We will continue this later,” she husked into Clarke’s ear causing the woman to shiver.

 

“Though I’m extremely proud of you for getting your lady lovin’ on,” Octavia smirked opening up the fridge pulling out the chicken and hamburger patties inside. 

 

“Ignore her,” Lexa muttered to Clarke moving around her to help get the food. 

 

Clarke just laughed and pressed her lips to the woman's cheek before grabbing the chicken from Octavia then walked out the kitchen with it. Not noticing Nyko trotting off after her. “Girlfriend huh?” Raven smiled brightly at her best friend carrying the large bowl of potato salad.

 

A large smile spread across Clarke’s lips, “yes we made it official.”

 

“Good for you.” Raven nudged her shoulder. “But you do realize your mom is going to fucking flip a lid.” 

 

“She's just going to have to deal with it. I'm an adult I can do what I want with my personal life.” Her mother wasn't going to ruin this for her. Yes she was going to be mad, but that didn't give her a right to deny Clarke from seeing someone.

 

Upstairs Lexa glanced at her friend, “I swear that dog likes her more than me.”

 

“The dog has good taste.”

 

“That he does.” Lexa laughed, it felt good to have someone to share things with. “You can't tell anyone.” Privacy was her main concern. If Clarke wanted to tell the public she would allow her to be the one to do so. “No posting it all over Twitter.

 

“I won't I promise.” She vowed to keep her silence. “You guys are adorable by the way. I'm 100 percent on the Clexa train.”

 

“Clexa?” Did she even want to know?

 

“Yes it's a mashup of your names. Raven and I thought it up.” 

 

“Why am I friends with you?” 

 

Octavia smirked, “because I'm awesome and your life would be boring without me.”

 

“Mmhmm, speaking of Raven you two have been pretty close today.” She has noticed the two woman spending a lot of time together. They would sit close to one another while they talked and there would be the occasional touch on the arm or leg. Lexa had seen Octavia’s moves before and she was absolutely hitting on Clarke's friend.

 

“What can I say I'm attracted to beautiful Hispanic women.” Octavia winked at her before walking out of kitchen.

 

“Just be careful!” Lexa warned her, not wanting to see either girl hurt.

 

“Yes mom!” Octavia tossed over her shoulder.

 

Lexa found Clarke standing at the grill waiting for it warm up. “And the potatoes for you.” She held out the large tin foiled wrapped package.

 

“Thanks, throw it right on.” Clarke opened up the grill top. Lexa did what she was told then grabbed a beer from the mini fridge.

 

“Want a lemonade?” 

 

“Yes please.” Lexa poured her a fresh glass walking it over to her. “Here you go.”

 

“Thanks babe.”

 

A large smile spread across Lexa's lips feeling a warmth course through her body hearing the term of endearment come from Clarke. “You are most welcome.” With a soft kiss to her lips Lexa turned her attention towards everyone else in the backyard.

 

“So Octavia and Raven are hitting it off.” Lexa sat down in one of the large lawn chairs near the grill. 

 

Clarke immediately plopped herself down on Lexa's lap wrapping her arm around her neck. “A little too well I think.”

 

“Mhmm,” taking advantage of their current position Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke's exposed neck. “They seem pretty friendly.” 

 

Clarke played with the soft hairs on Lexa's neck, “stay the night.”

 

“Okay I'll send Nyko home with Lincoln.”

 

“He can stay too.” 

 

“That's sweet of you but I don't want him having an accident in your house. He's still a puppy.” 

 

Clarke kissed her softly, “don't worry about it. I want you both to stay.” She kissed her solidly again. “Please.” She pecked her Lexa’s lips several times in hopes to convince her.

 

Lexa couldn't help but smile into the kisses. “Fine you drive a hard bargain.” 

 

The duo began cooking together once the grill the potatoes were getting close to being done. They gave each other the occasional soft touch or kiss as they switched spots to cook. They moved in perfect harmony. It was something domestic that neither of them had ever really experienced but didn’t mind developing with each other. 

 

The meal went as planned. The food was amazing and everyone was having a wonderful time. Laughing and getting to know each other. Their friends seemed to gel well and Lexa found herself having several things in common with Raven; for example their obsession with superheroes and video games.

 

“I’m starting to think you are going to dump me for Raven,” Clarke couldn’t help but smirk.

 

Lexa tossed her on of her dashing smiles, “though it would solve my need for nerdy conversations it would make things extremely awkward. Plus I think Raven is too enthralled with Octavia to notice my advances. So I think I’ll stick with my non-nerdy girlfriend.”

 

Clarke scoffed punching Lexa in the shoulder causing her to start laughing. “You’re an ass!”

 

“Sorry, don’t pout.” Lexa leaned in kissing Clarke’s pout. 

 

A small smirk curled up on the corner of Clarke’s lips, “you’re lucky you're cute.”

 

“Just cute?” Lexa’s eyes narrowed slightly.

 

“Yup,” Clarke pecked her lips.

 

Anya sudden draped her arms around Lexa’s neck interrupting their moment. “You two are kind of adorable.”

 

Lexa leaned back turning her head towards her best friend. “And you are drunk?” 

 

Pressing most of her body weight into Lexa’s back, Anya let out a deep humph. “Clarkey haaas expensive scotch.” 

 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t encourage her,” Lexa muttered. “Offer stills stands about getting new friends.”

 

“I’m starting like her.” 

 

“Yeah Lexie I’m awesomesauce!” 

 

Lexa flinched as Anya yelled in her ear. “Oww…that was my eardrum.”

 

“Don’t be a baaaby.” 

 

“Where is you’re better half?” Lexa glanced around for Echo noticing her talking with Bellamy and Jasper. 

 

“You should swim! The pool is ah-mazing!”

 

“That’s the most random statement.” Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle. “And I’m good. Maybe later.”

 

“I’m sure Clarke would love to see you alllllll wet.” Anya winked at Clarke.

 

Heat rose towards Lexa’s cheeks, “I’m good thanks, An. Why don’t you go bug someone else?” 

 

“You two are too much fun!”

 

“Sorry, she snuck away.” Echo pried Anya off of Lexa’s shoulders. “Babe leave them alone.”

 

“But-but they are a cute couple and they need to know!”

 

Echo rolled her eyes while Clarke was trying not to laugh. “Pretty sure they know. Come on miss drunky pants let's go get you some water.”

 

“Yes please. Take her away.” Lexa tried not to groan, her friend was so embarrassing.

 

=*=*=

 

Sitting near the pool Clarke lounged in a pool chair watching everyone around her backyard. Lexa had reluctantly got into the pool with Lincoln, Raven, and Octavia to compete in a few games of chicken. It was nice to see everyone enjoying themselves. She could absolutely get used to it. 

 

“Don’t you dare hurt her.” 

 

The sudden voice snapped Clarke out of staring at her now girlfriend sitting atop Lincoln’s shoulders in her bikini. She glanced up at the person hovering over her.

 

“She really likes you. I don’t want to see her be one of your experiments.” Anya, now mostly sober, stood with her arms crossed next to the lounge chair.

 

“I’m bisexual Anya, it’s not an experiment.” Clarke glanced in Lexa’s direction. “I like her too. I don’t plan on hurting her.” 

 

“I just don’t want her to get caught up in some social media scandal or paparazzi mishap. She’s bigger and better than the police force and is working towards getting into politics.” Lexa was like a little sister to her and there was no way she wanted Clarke screwing anything up for her.

 

Clarke watched Lexa under the watchful eye of Anya, “I know she told me. I’m not going to intentionally hurt her, I can promise you that.” She turned her attention to the blonde towering over her. Her brow was narrowed, analysing everything Clarke was saying. “She makes me really happy and I want to make this work.”

 

“Most of Lexa’s friends are cops - just remember that.” 

 

“Anya be nice.” Lexa suddenly stood in front of Clarke’s lounger soaking wet. 

 

Clarke could feel her mouth water seeing Lexa there in her bikini. The deep green cloth hugged around Lexa’s toned body perfectly. “Hey,” Clarke’s eyes dilated behind her sunglasses feeling heat rush south between her legs; taking in Lexa’s body on full display in front of her. It was shameless act. But that didn’t stop her from letting her eyes trail up and down the fit form displayed before her.

 

Lexa smiled, “hey, you want to come swim?”

 

“I’m good just watching you guys have fun.” Clarke just smiled sweetly at her.

 

Moving up to the side of the lounge a wicked smirk spread across Lexa’s lips. She leaned over Clarke’s body to place a kiss on her lips, dripping water all over Clarke’s body. “No!” Clarke squealed and tried to slide away from her. “Don’t get me wet!”

 

“But you like being wet,” Lexa quirked her eyebrow suggestively causing Anya to laugh.

 

Clarke shot them both a glare. Another smirk landed on Lexa’s face, obviously getting a wicked idea. Scrambling off the lounger Clarke positioned the furniture between herself and Lexa. “I don’t think so missy.”

 

“Whatever do you mean Clarke?” Lexa tried to put on a sweet smile.

 

“You have a weird look on your face.”

 

Lexa tried to look hurt, “this is my normal face.” 

 

“Noooo you keep smirking at me.” Clarke’s body moved in the opposite direction seeing Lexa starting to move around towards her.

 

“Clarke, let me hug you.” 

 

Clarke shook her head, “not until you are dried off.”

 

Lexa moved around the lounger trying to get to her target. They danced around the lounger for several seconds before Lexa hurdled over the lounger and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist electing a loud squeal from her now hostage.  

 

“Lexa! Put me down!” Clarke squirmed in her arms as Lexa picked her up off the ground.

 

“Put you down?” Lexa stopped what she was doing.

 

“Yes you weirdo put me down.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Okay then.” A large smile spread across her lips before she started walking towards the pool.

 

Clarke’s eyes widened, “don’t you dare - don’t you fucking dare… LEXA!” She squealed out as Lexa fell into the pool taking Clarke in with her.

 

Breaking the surface Clarke spat out water. “You asshole!” She pushed on Lexa’s shoulder as everyone laughed.

 

“You told me to put you down, you didn’t specify where.” Lexa chuckled. It was fun seeing Clarke flustered. 

 

“See if you get any sex tonight,” Clarke grumbled swimming towards the side to climb out.

 

Clarke felt arms curl around her waist. “Sorry,” Lexa whispered into her ear kissing the exposed skin right below it.

 

A soft sigh slipped through Clarke’s lips as she began to smile. It was hard to stay mad at her when she does things like this. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for all of the kudos and comments :) They keep me going! The Song used is Sway (I always picture either the Michael Buble or Pussycat Dolls versions so pick whichever you'd like lol)
> 
> I hope to get part two out early next week. Until next time!
> 
> -Ro


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and abby shows up ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this chapter is pretty much all smut, if that's not your thing then skip to the page break. Also it's a little longer chapter since I didn't update last week :) Thank you all for all your continuing support! Love seeing all your comments I'm trying to reply to all of them. This was not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

 

It was well into the night when everyone started packing up and heading home. Lexa stood at Clarke’s sink doing up some of the dishes as everyone helped clean up outside. Lexa began humming the song playing over the stereo. She jumped slightly feeling hands slide around her waist. Lips pressed into her bare shoulder. 

 

“Hey gorgeous,” Lexa turned her head seeing the mop of blonde hair behind her.

 

“Hello yourself.” Clarke pressed her lips into the soft skin.

 

Fingers slowly trailed across Lexa’s bare’s stomach. Clarke taking the time to dance over every taunt muscle. Lexa smiled leaning back into Clarke’s body. “I’m almost done.”

 

“You don’t have to do the dishes Lexa.” Clarke nuzzled into her back. “Leave them.”

 

“But I wanted to.” 

 

“You’re just too perfect.” 

 

Lexa chuckled and finished up the last of the dishes trying desperately to ignore Clarke’s wandering hands. They dipped ever so briefly under her bikini bottoms before pulling back out and drawing out patterns on her stomach. Clarke smirked and quickly groped one of Lexa’s breast causing the brunette to moan.  

 

“Klarke.” Lexa extensuated the woman's name feeling her thumb brush across her now peaked nipple. 

 

With a satisfied grin Clarke nipped the skin below Lexa’s ear. “Are you done yet?”

 

“Yes.” Lexa quickly nodded. “Very very done.” She quickly spun around in Clarke’s arms pushing her back several steps into the island causing Clarke to let out a loud grunt. Lexa latched her lips onto the supple skin of Clarke’s neck.

 

Humming happily in response, Clarke’s fingers tangled into Lexa’s hair holding her close. “Where’s Nyko?” Lexa mumbled into her skin.

 

“I found a highly trained babysitter for the night.” Clarke chuckled playing with the soft hairs on the back of Lexa’s neck.

 

“Oh really?” She smirked into her kisses.

 

“Absolutely. The best, so continue what you’re doing.”

 

“Continue, huh?” Lexa nipped at Clarke’s pulse point causing the blonde to shiver.  

 

Clarke gripped Lexa’s hips pulling her roughly to her merging them together. “Yes.” 

 

“As you wish,” Lexa’s hands drifted down Clarke’s sides taking hold of her thighs lifting her up. Letting out a squeal Clarke quickly wrapping her arms and legs around her.

 

Leaving the kitchen Lexa carried her into the bedroom tossing her onto the bed. A laugh erupted from Clarke’s lips as she crawled back onto the bed watching Lexa follow up her body. Lexa trailed kisses from Clarke’s stomach up over her breasts and to her mouth. Moaning, Clarke framed Lexa’s face keeping her close. Their lips moved slowly in perfect rhythm. Clarke’s lips parted feeling Lexa’s tongue sweep her bottom lip. 

 

Lexa’s thumb brushed over the fabric covering Clarke’s breast causing the woman to arch her back up off the bed into Lexa’s hand. Nipping at her lower lip, Lexa smirked into their kiss when Clarke groaned in response. She felt Clarke’s hands tighten in her hair keep her close as they thoroughly explored each other's mouths. 

 

Clarke let out another satisfied moan feeling Lexa start to trail kisses down her neck and press her tongue into her pulse point. Fingers nimbly pulled at the strings of Lexa’s bikini top tossing it aside when it came free. Taking advantage of the newly exposed flesh, Clarke squeezed. Teeth nipped at her neck roughly causing her to squeak at the sudden action.

 

Lexa pulled back eyes wide, “sorry! Did I hurt you?”

 

“What?” Clarke breathed out. “No no just surprised me.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa was worried that she had gone to far.

 

“Very. Now continue,” Clarke smiled softly at her before cupping her face and pulling her back down to meet her lips.

 

Lexa was hesitant. Clarke could feel it in her kiss. She quickly nipped at her lower lip hoping to help spur things along. It didn’t. She pulled Lexa’s face back staring her in the eye, “Lexa I’m fine.”

 

“I just didn’t mean to be that rough without talking to you about that kind of stuff first.” 

 

Clarke leaned up kissing her softly. “Thank you for your concern and I like it rough.” She winked at her. “Now I need you to fuck me.” She husked out before pulling Lexa down into a kiss.

 

Lexa moaned and pulled Clarke up into a sitting position quickly removing her bikini top. Their kiss deepened. Lexa’s fingers roamed down Clarke’s sides pulling on the ties of her bottoms. After tossing the garment to the floor Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hips and flipped them over. Lexa could feel the wetness pooling onto her stomach as Clarke straddled her. Her mouth watered at the feeling.  

 

Gripping Clarke’s hips Lexa started pulling her upwards wanting to indulge herself in everything Clarke Griffin. Clarke broke the kiss staring down at Lexa who was giving her a mischievous smirk as she gripped her butt.

 

Lexa couldn’t help but lick her lips once Clarke got the hint and started moving herself up her body. Their eyes met briefly just before Clarke straddled over Lexa’s head. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s thighs pulling her down. Her tongue swept through soaked folds and flicked over Clarke’s sensitive nub. 

 

Clarke moaned at the feeling quickly grabbing onto the headrest to steady herself against Lexa’s exploring tongue. She found it hard not to move her hips and grind down onto Lexa’s gorgeous face. “Fuck-Lexa. More.” She begged.

 

Lexa smiled into Clarke’s soaked center before pulling her down more. Her tongue swirled around Clarke’s entrance before dipping inside the tight muscle. Clarke let out another groan and a breathy swear. Lexa helped Clarke start move her hips riding her tongue as she tried to hit that one spot that drove the blonde crazy.

 

Clarke leaned back bracing her hands behind her on either side of Lexa’s torso. She let out a whimper, moving her hips more desperately trying to gain more friction against Lexa’s mouth. A thumb pressed against her swollen clit rubbing it in tight circles. She felt the tightening in her lower stomach grow. She was getting close. “Lex-” Clarke moaned. “I-I’m gonna cum.” 

 

Increasing her movements Lexa gripped Clarke’s thigh digging her fingers into her flesh not wanting to stop before Clarke orgasmed even though she needed a breath of air. Clarke’s body suddenly stiffened letting out a loud moan as pools of liquid entered Lexa’s mouth. Lexa slowly removed her tongue from within her center before cleaning up all the access juices still dripping from Clarke.

 

Clarke slowly regained her senses still feeling the tingling feeling coursing through her body. She rolled off of Lexa flopping down next to the brunette who was taking in several deep breaths. “Holy shit.” Clarke rubbed her race with trembling hands, she couldn’t remember the last time she had come that hard.

 

Lexa let out a breathy laugh before glancing at her. “That was so hot.” Clarke smirked rolling up onto Lexa’s chest kissing her deeply tasting herself on her lips. She straddled over one of Lexa’s legs kissing down her neck and chest taking a perked nipple into her mouth. 

 

Clarke felt Lexa’s back arch up off the bed as her tongue swirled around her nipple. She took the nub into her teeth giving it a gentle nip. Her fingers slipped easily through Lexa’s soaked folds. Fingers tangled into her hair as she switched her attention to the other breast giving it equal attention. Clarke dipped two fingers inside her warm center giving it a long slow stroke. 

 

Lexa moaned clenching around Clarke’s fingers as they slowly began to pump inside her. Her hands gripped at the sheets, her body growing hotter with every action Clarke conducted on her body. 

 

Using her leg to help her leverage Clarke quickened her thrusts. She pressed her thumb into the bundle of nerves. Lexa bite her lower lip holding back a loud moan that bubbled up in her throat.  “Klark! Oh-harder-” Clarke smiled around Lexa’s nipple loving the reaction she was getting from her girlfriend.

 

Clarke obeyed Lexa’s request adding another finger picking up the speed of her thrusts. The walls around her fingers clenched tightly throbbing as Lexa came undone with a high pitched moan. Clarke kissed her way up her neck taking her time to kiss and suck on the fast pulse she found. She kept her fingers moving slowly helping Lexa come down from her recent high. When Lexa’s body stopped suddering she removed her finger electing a groan in response. She licked her fingers clean watching the woman below her, eyes closed and trying catch her breath.

 

Lexa ragged breath and rapid beating heart finally became normal and she opened her eyes staring at the beautiful blonde smiling smugly down at her. “My legs feel like jelly,” Lexa couldn’t help but giggle as Clarke snuggled into her.

 

“Glad to be of service,” Clarke pecked her lips lightly before nuzzling into her neck.

 

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde holding her close, “you can service me anytime you want.”

 

Clarke laughed, “noted.” Her eyes closed completely relaxing into Lexa’s body.

 

Lexa drew in a happy hum running her fingers up and down Clarke’s smooth back. Her eyes fluttered shut listening to Clarke’s breath even out against her neck. Within minutes her body completely relaxed and fell asleep holding Clarke in her arms.

 

=*=*=

 

Lexa slowly started to stir feeling something feather-light against her neck. She sighed with a large smile recognizing the feeling of lips sliding along her neck. Her arms tightened around the body lying on her. She felt the lips smile into her skin and a tongue sweep across it. “Mornin’,” Lexa mumbled sleepily.

 

“Morning beautiful,” Clarke replied into her neck.

 

“What time is it?” Lexa lazily drew patterns along Clarke’s back.

 

Clarke pulled back looking the clock next to the bed, “almost 8:30. Do you have to work today?” 

 

“Night shift.” Opening her eyes she stared at the gorgeous blonde hovering above her. “I’ll cook you breakfast.” She ran her thumb along Clarke’s jaw.

 

“If you keep making me breakfast in bed I’m going to get spoiled and have you over every night,” Clarke smiled fondly down at her, leaning down she captured Lexa’s lips in a heated kiss.

 

Lexa swept her tongue long Clarke’s lower lip gaining access inside. Neither cared about morning breath. They just focused on each other, taking a few moments to enjoy their morning bliss. Clarke slowly pulled back and planted several pecks to Lexa’s lips.

 

“What would you like for breakfast?” Lexa tucked a strand of loose hair behind Clarke’s ear.

 

“You.” She smirked.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, “how about real food first?”

 

Clarke huffed rolling her eyes, “fine. I want an omelet then.”

 

“An omelet?”

 

“Yes, you asked. Can you not make them?” 

 

Lexa’s eyebrow quirked up, “are you questioning my cooking prowess Clarke?”

 

“Never…” Clarke leaned down nipping at jaw. “I have  _ all _ the faith in you.”

 

“Good because breakfast foods are my speciality.” Lexa smiled. “Now you just relax and I’ll bring you food in a bit.”

 

Clarke hummed at the thought she rolled off of Lexa laying on her stomach allowing Lexa to get up. She watched Lexa slowly get out of bed stretching her glorious form. “I have a robe on the closet door.” Clarke eyed Lexa as she walked over to the walking closet and pulled the silky sky blue robe from the hook and slipped it on.

 

“Short enough?” Lexa laughed, the fabric just barely passed her fingertips when she hung her arms at her sides.

 

“Could be shorter.” Clarke smirked staring at Lexa’s long legs on display.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Laughing, Lexa slipped out of bedroom closing the door behind her heading into the kitchen to start their breakfast.

 

This was something she could get used to doing, waking up every morning and cooking Clarke breakfast. She moved around the kitchen already remembering where a lot of the cookware already was. She pulled out several veggies from the fridge and found a package of turkey bacon, it was better than nothing.

 

Lexa started the bacon in the frying pan and began cutting up the veggies to go into the omelets. She flipped the bacon just humming  _ Sway _ from the day before as she cooked for Clarke. Footsteps sounded behind her, “hey it's not ready yet go back to-” Lexa turned towards the sources and almost dropped her tongs.

 

Abby stood there staring at her.

 

“Ahh-” She was lost for words. This was the last person she expected to see in the morning. “Hello.”

 

Abby looked just as shocked to see the other woman standing there as Lexa had been. It was an awkward moment between the two just staring at each other. “What are you doing?” Abby finally asked.

 

“Making breakfast.” Lexa thought that was pretty obvious.

 

“I mean  _ here _ .” Abby's eyes narrowed.

 

Lexa raised her eyebrow, “I'm sure that's pretty obvious.” She was standing there in a rope with nothing else on underneath. It was pretty clear that she had stayed the night.

 

“You shouldn't be here.”

 

“That’s not for you say. Your daughter invited me.” Lexa checked on the bacon making sure it didn't burn.

 

“This is just a fling don't get your hopes up on sticking around much longer. My daughter deserves better than you.” 

 

Lexa narrowed her eyes, “I don't think that's for you to choose. Your daughter is a grown woman and can make her own decisions, she doesn't need  _ you _ to make them for her.” 

 

“She's going to bigger than Beyoncé, she can't have you dragging her down.” Abby dropped her stuff on the large island.

 

“Once again Clarke can make her own choices in her personal life.” Lexa was trying not to get frustrated with the woman, but it was becoming quite difficult. 

 

Clarke came rushing out of the bedroom in a messy heap of hair and pulling on some clothes. “MOM! What are you doing here?! I thought we discussed you not showing up without an announcement.”

 

“I texted you several times this morning with no response. Now I know why you didn’t answer.” Abby glanced at Lexa.

 

“Yes, well you shouldn't have come over until you heard from me.” Clarke huffed. This was not how she wanted for this morning to play out. Especially how she wanted her mom to find out about her and Lexa.

 

“I was in the area and needed to talk to you about your upcoming schedule.”

 

“Which could have waiting until later today when I answered you,” Clarke snipped. A sudden cup of coffee slide in front of her. She looked up seeing Lexa standing there with a small smile on her lips. “Thank you.” 

 

Lexa couldn't help but sweep down planting a kiss on Clarke's lips. “Your welcome. Breakfast is almost ready.” Lexa turned to Abby. “Would you like some coffee or some breakfast?” She tried not to smirk at the stunned look the woman was giving them.

 

“Lexa asked you a question mom.” 

 

“Coffee.” Abby finally answered.

 

Lexa went and poured her a mug before sliding it over to her and returning to her cooking. “What was so important that you had to coming over and tell me this early in the morning?” Clarke sat down at the island sipping her coffee.

 

“You were asked to play at a Maxim party next week. There will be several hundred people there and will be opening up tickets to the public.” Abby took the coffee from Lexa and sipped it carefully. 

 

“And that had be told now?”

 

“Yes. This is a good exposure for you. Especially after what happened with  _ her _ .” 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “ _ her _ has a name, it's Lexa.”

 

Abby just scoffed ignoring her, “so next Thursday night is the performance.”

 

“Okay sounds good. You can go now.”

 

Abby looked between the two women, “fine. Maybe we can get lunch?”

 

“We'll see I'll text you.” Clarke just wanted her mother out of her house as soon as possible. 

 

Clarke let out a large huff and rubbed her face the minute her mom walked down the stairs, “I’m soooo sorry about her.”

 

“It’s fine Clarke. Just wish she hadn’t seen me is this really short robe of yours,” Lexa laughed trying to brush off the fact that Clarke’s mom had seen her barely in anything after spending the night with her daughter.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle, “she has the worst timing. Like ever.”

 

“You think?” Lexa went back to cooking placing the done bacon on a plate and checking on the large omelet she had started for them.

 

Arms slid around Lexa’s waist and a warm body pressing up behind her. She smiled feeling Clarke kiss her exposed neck. “I was hoping this would be breakfast in bed but your mom kind of ruined that moment,” Lexa reached over grabbing the cut up veggies throwing it onto the cooking egg.

 

“I can climb back into bed if you prefer.” Clarke mumbled into the soft skin of Lexa’s neck, peppering it with kisses.

 

Lexa smiled brightly leaning back into Clarke’s arms, “well you’re already up and out of bed, might as well stay out here and eat.” Lexa finished cooking up the rest of the bacon. “So where exactly is Nyko?” She had wondered who exactly was  _ ‘babysitting’ _ him last night.

 

“Lincoln took him for the night.” Clarke smiled, nuzzling her nose into Lexa’s neck. “He said you owed him big time.”

 

Lexa laughed, “I’m sure he did.”

 

“It smells amazing,” after placing another kiss to Lexa’s neck Clarke moved around grabbing her coffee and leaning back against the island watching Lexa cook their breakfast.

 

“Hope it taste’s good, your mom distracted me.” Lexa added cheese to the omelet before turning around to look at the beautiful woman watching her from behind her coffee cup. She took a few steps in her direction taking the cup out of her hands before leaning in pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

Clarke groaned feeling Lexa’s tongue sweep her bottom lip begging for entry. She gladly allowed it. Her hands tangled into Lexa’s hair keeping her in place while their tongues dueled back and forth. 

 

Lexa slowly pulled back leaving Clarke breathless and leaning in craving more. She pecked her lips before stepping away to return to her cooking. 

 

A groan escaped Clarke’s lips, “that wasn’t fair.” Clarke couldn’t help but pout feeling a rush spreading through her body suddenly feeling extremely turned on. 

 

“What wasn’t?” Lexa smirked over her shoulder.

 

“You leaving me hanging there.” 

 

“Sorry breakfast would burn.”

 

“What if I said forget breakfast and just fuck me against this island?” 

 

Lexa’s eyes widened slightly. “Clarke - don’t tempt me.” 

 

Clarke smiled wickedly. Her hand slowly dipped under the waistband of her shorts, “I’m so wet.”

 

Lexa’s gaze snap down to where Clarke’s hand disappeared. She groaned and bit her lip not wanting to give in but watching Clarke touch herself was something new she had never witnessed her doing. It was extremely hot. She could feel the dampness began pooling between her own thighs. When Clarke’s fingers pulled out from her shorts glistening with her own sticky liquid, she brought them up to her lips allowing them to slip between and into her mouth licking them clean.

 

It was that moment that Lexa quickly turned off the stove and pressed Clarke against the counter. “You are  _ very _ distracting.” Lexa quickly began kissing Clarke’s neck grabbing hold of her hips.

 

Clarke felt Lexa’s teeth graze her skin at the base of neck, she groaned. “Le-xa.”

 

“Hmm?” Lexa explored around Clarke’s neck.

 

“Don’t tease,” Clarke tried to push Lexa’s hand into her shorts. “I need you to make me cum -  _ now _ .” 

 

Lexa groaned at Clarke’s demand and allowed the woman to push her hand to where she wanted it most. She used her other hand to push down Clarke’s shorts to get better access. Her fingers quickly meet moist folds allowing her fingers to slip between them with ease. After a few slow strokes Lexa dipped two fingers inside Clarke. 

 

Clarke’s head fell back letting out a satisfied moan feeling Lexa enter her. “Oh-shit,” her hips quickly started rolling against Lexa’s hand trying to gain friction to help her release. “Harder.” She sighed.

 

Lexa smirked into Clarke’s neck getting the hint before thrusting her fingers harder into Clarke’s tight hole. Her fingers pressed, curled, and spread in different angles trying to find that one spot to quickly send the blonde over the edge. Clarke’s hips rolled against her faster and Lexa tried to meet her in equal thrusts. Her wrist was starting to get tired, but she didn’t stop. 

 

“Cum for me Clarke. Let go babe,” Lexa whispered close to Clarke’s ear. 

 

A sharp cry escaped Clarke’s lips. The walls around Lexa’s fingers contracted and pulsed as Clarke finally let go, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. Lexa slowed her fingers helping Clarke down easy. She pressed her lips into Clarke’s neck tasting the salty sweat lingering there.

 

“Holy shit,” Clarke leaned into island more, feeling shaky on her feet. “So good.”

 

“Better?” Lexa smirked cockily, slowly pulling her wet fingers out from Clarke and licking them clean.

 

“Yes. I feel thoroughly fucked, thank you.” Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa solidly tasting herself on Lexa’s tongue.

 

“You’re welcome,” Lexa smiled into another kiss before pulling back, “how about some breakfast now?” She pulled Clarke’s shorts back up.

 

“I’m starving,” Clarke smiled staring deeply into Lexa’s eyes, her fingers towing with the tie of the rob.

 

Lexa’s eyebrows narrowed, “actual food and then you can have your way with me.” She laughed stepping back away from Clarke before she lost all control.

 

“Fine. It does smell good.”

 

Lexa turned back to the stove. “Well it’s probably not that warm anymore.” 

 

“I don’t mind.” Clarke moved up next to her, pushing up on her toes to kiss the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “Thank you for cooking me breakfast.”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile lovingly at her, “anytime.” 

 

Clarke moved around grabbing them dishes and watched Lexa cut the large omelet in half and place it onto each plate along with several strips of bacon. Her stomach growled smelling the food on her plate. She grabbed her coffee and sat down at the island to start her breakfast.

 

“Eat up, you’re going to need it.” Lexa smirked sitting down next to Clarke running her hand up thigh before grabbing her fork to start eating. 

  
Clarke bite her lip staring at her. Her heart fluttered at the prospect of spending the whole morning with Lexa. She wanted to spend that time exploring her body even more than she already had. The thought spread a warmth through her body. It was going to be extremely productive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to update every week but work gets busy sometimes and I don't get a chance to update. So i'll be updating now when I can hopefully every week but I can't guarantee that. Prepare yourself for some drama coming up.
> 
> Until next time!  
> -Ro


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa goes to a party and drama ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was a bit busy at work and I couldn't get the end of this chapter write. I'm still not happy with it but its better than it was. This chapter was not beta'd, so all mistakes are on me. Thank you for your continued support! Hope you all enjoy this one... don't hate me hahaha ;p

**Chapter 11**

 

**From my pop princess: _would you like to come with me to the Maxim party?_**

Lexa read the text over and over again all morning while out on patrol. Clarke wanted her to go out in public, together. This was huge. Being seen together would mean their relationship would no longer be secret.

**To my pop princess: _as in your date?_**

She wanted to clarify the text, wanting to make sure Clarke meant it that way.

“What’s going on?” Anya glanced over in her direction.

Lexa looked up from her phone. “Clarke asked me to go with her to the Maxim party in a few days.”

“Like as in her date? Or just a friend?”

“I don’t know, I just asked her.” Lexa sighed. “What if she says date? I don’t want her telling the world about us if it’s going to cause her problems.”

**From my pop princess: _...would that be okay?_**

**To my pop princess: _yes… but r u okay with telling everyone?_**

“As a date,” Lexa announced.

Anya’s eyebrow rose, “well that’s a development.”

“This is a huge step.”

“It will change your life. Those paps will be all over you again. Are you going to be okay with that?” Anya didn’t want to see her best friend hurt by telling everyone she was dating Clarke Griffin.

“I know. I can handle myself. I just want to make sure she wants this.” Her phone buzzed.

**From my pop princess: _I want everyone to know ur mine & im urs :)_**

Lexa’s heart lept reading the text. A large smile gracing her lips at the thought of being able to tell everyone about Clarke and being able to take her out in public.

**To my pop princess: _I want that too_**

**From my pop princess: _Awesome! Okay so we’ll pick you up 6pm on thursday_**

**To my pop princess: _I’ll be ready!_**

Lexa looked over at Anya, “she wants to go public!” She couldn’t stop smiling. Not having to sneak over to Clarke’s house and taking her out on dates was something she was looking forward to.

“Congrats.” Anya chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. “You do know what this means?”

“What?”

“We’re going to have to make sure you are dressed to the nines for this party.”

Lexa rolled her eyes desperately trying to hide the large smile on her face.

**=.=.=**

Lexa stood in front of her full length mirror eyeing her outfit for the evening. She had gone with one of her favorite black suits donning a light blue button up and matching pumps, leaving out the tie not wanting to over dress for the event. She pulled her hair back in an intricate braid. Light makeup finished out the look.

Her hands were starting to get damp with nerves. She fiddled with the buttons of her suit jacket, wondering if the outfit was good enough to be seen out with Clarke.

**From my pop princess: _pulling up in 5 mins_**

Lexa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding after she read the text. This was it. The moment she and Clarke would be seen for the first time as a couple in public. It was exciting and nerve-wrecking all at the same time.

**To my pop princess: _Sounds good_**

She quickly put Nyko in the kitchen before grabbing her wallet and phone slipping them into her pockets, suddenly hearing a honk from outside. She quickly went over to the limo parked at the curb and smiled brightly at Bellamy who stood there opening the door for her. Lexa almost froze halfway in seeing Clarke sitting there in a beautiful green dress. She finally sat down, “wow… you look absolutely stunning.”

Clarke smiled in response, “I could say the samething about you.” Her hand immediately slipping into Lexa’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You look so damn hot in that suit.”

Lexa bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to lean in and give her girlfriend a kiss. “I want to kiss you so bad, but I’ll ruin your lipstick.”

With a growing smile Clarke leaned in giving Lexa a firm kiss. She slowly pulled back tugging on Lexa’s lower lip with her teeth, “never not kiss me.”

Lexa grinned and leaned in kissing her back briefly. “I’ll remember that.”

“Good.” Clarke couldn’t help but reach up and unbutton a few more of Lexa’s shirt. “You gotta relax babe.”

Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hey at least I didn’t wear the tie.”

“You in a tie would be hot.”

A shiver ran down Lexa’s spine, “maybe another time.”

“Can’t wait.” Clarke idly ran her fingers up and down Lexa’s arm. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Lexa answered honestly. “Not used being in the spotlight.”

“You’ll do great,” Clarke leaned over planting a chaste kiss on the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “Everyone is going to be so jealous with you on my arm.”

Lexa laughed, “hardly all eyes will be on you.” She stared deep into Clarke’s eyes before closing the gap between them and pressed their lips in a heated kiss.

Neither woman noticed the car coming to a stop but heard the knock on the window barrier between them and Bellamy. “Looks likes we’re here.” Clarke chuckled pulling out her compact from her clutch and checked her lipstick, quickly applying another layer. A small laugh escaped her lips seeing a slight smudge along Lexa’s lips. “Sorry.” She brought her thumb up wiping it off.

“It was worth it.” Lexa smirked before opening up the door into the flashing lights trying not to squint. She turned allowing Clarke to take her hand helping her out of the car. The fans off to the side went crazy yelling her name.

“Ready?” Clarke smiled up at Lexa linking their arms together.

“Absolutely.”

They walked down the carpet Clarke waving to fans, Lexa stood back with Raven and Abby as Clarke posed for pictures. It was just part of the process. Smile. Pose. Smile. Pose. Clarke finally made her way down the line finally stopping to do some interviews. She put on the typical sweet personae making her way down the through the interviewers.

Clarke’s smile grew slightly moving around making a beeline towards her target. “Emori!”

“Clarke!” They gave each other a kiss on the cheek and a brief hug. “How’s my favorite upcoming pop star?”

“I’m good.”

“Do you have time for an interview?”

“For you of course.” Clarke smiled sweetly at her.

Emori worked for Entertainment Weekly, where Clarke had her first interview once she signed onto Ark Records. At the time Emori was just starting out at the magazine as a journalist and assigned to interview Clarke. The two clicked and often stayed in touch. Clarke liked her sassy and sharp wit.

“Awesome.” Emori brought her mic up. “We’re here with popstar Clarke Griffin-”

“Not quite yet,” Clarke interrupted with a light laugh.

Emori smiled, “give yourself some credit girl. Your single **In the Dark** has already topped the charts, there is no doubt your album will to.”

“Aww thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

Emori smiled, “so you’re singing **In the Dark** tonight?”

“I am! It’s a really fun club song, I hope everyone will breakout and dance.”

“Don’t forget sexy, cause wow.”

Clarke laughed, “yeah it’s sexy and edgy for sure.”

“So any word on when the album is going to be released? Everyone anxiously waiting for it.”

She shrugged with a small smirk on her lips, “your guess is as good as mine at this point. I’m going to say soon but that’s all I can say.”

Emori laughed along with her, “okay fair enough. Now the big question on everyone’s mind is how are you doing?”

Clarke knew this question was going to come up tonight and it had several times. Raven and her mother prepared her answer, not wanting to put anymore spotlight onto that night. “I’m doing fantastic. I feel energized and excited for the album. Can’t wait to get out on tour after it’s release.”

“Well you look amazing and have this glow about you.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile broadly glancing over in Lexa’s direction. Their eyes met and Clarke held out her hand for Lexa to come over. This was it, if Lexa took that step forward. They would announce their relationship to the world. Clarke’s smile grew when Lexa quickly step forward taking Clarke’s hand.

“I’m extremely happy.” Clarke couldn’t contain her grin.

Emori’s eyes widened, “woah hold up, is Clarke Griffin off the market again?”

“Very off the market.” Clarke laughed. “We started talking after the accident and hit it off and here we are. It’s new and fun and we’re just having a blast getting to know each other.” Clarke help but lean into Lexa’s side.

“You two are absolutely adorable I must say.”

Lexa blushed and Clarke squeezed her hand gently looking up at her. “Can’t help it she’s just too darn cute.” Clarke gushed causing Lexa to grow even more red.

“So it’s Lexa correct?”

Lexa’s eyes widened when the mic was turned towards her. “Ah-yes.”

“You excited to see your girlfriend perform tonight?”

Lexa grinned, “can’t wait. I’ve never seen her perform live. I’m excited.”

“Well I won’t keep you any longer I know you need to go get ready. Thank you for talking with us today.” Emori thanked Clarke.

“A pleasure always. Bye!” Clarke waved at the camera blowing it a kiss before being ushered off by Raven and her mother to get ready. She kept her hand firmly clasped to Lexa’s as they entered the building. “You did great babe.”

“Really?” Lexa was still feeling the nerves.

“Absolutely!” Clarke couldn’t help but push up giving Lexa a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Okay lover girls time to break it up and get ready.” Raven stepped up interrupting their moment. “We need to get you into makeup Clarke.”

“Fine.” Clarke stepped away from Lexa reluctant to let her hand go.

“Don’t worry I’ll come get her once you're already and she can watch from the wings with us.” Raven explained pushing on Clarke’s back to get her moving in the direction she wanted her to go.

Lexa hung around backstage putting her political face on quickly making small talk with several random people to help pass the time while waiting for Raven to come get her. It didn’t take long for Raven to finally find her. “So your girl demands that I bring you to her.” Raven couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “You know she gets a little crank when you’re not around now.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smirk, “well let's not keep cranky pants waiting.”

Raven laughed and brought her through a side door leading to some dressing rooms. They stopped right in front of a door with Clarke’s name on it. “Go ahead in.”

Lexa smiled at her before walking through the door finding Clarke seated at a chair in front of a large mirror. Her hair was in luscious curls down her back and framing her face. Thick eyeliner highlight Clarke’s gorgeous blue eyes that Lexa often found herself staring into for hours. Clarke looked just stunning.

“Wow,” Lexa moved into the room making her way directly over to Clarke who spun around in her chair.

Clarke chuckled, “you like?” She motioned to the robe she was wearing covering her outfit.

“Love,” Lexa winked stepping in between Clarke’s legs.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and pecked her lips lightly. “Don’t mess up my makeup. The boys will be mad.”

“I won’t, but after your performance no promises.” Lexa smirked.

“Acceptable.”

Lexa brushed the thumb along Clarke’s jawline. “You nervous?”

“Always. I get this weird mix of adrenaline and nerves before every performance.” Clarke explained leaning her head into Lexa’s hand. “You know what?”

“What?” Lexa continued to rub her thumb along Clarke’s jawline.

Clarke smiled brightly. “I’m not that nervous with you here.”

Lexa matched her smile. “Well you’re welcome.” She leaned in kissing Clarke briefly so not to mess up her lipstick.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Lexa stepped out from between Clarke’s legs to give her some space. “Come in.” Clarke announced.

A stage manager poked his head in through the open door, “you’re on in five minutes Miss Griffin.”

“Thanks.” Clarke responded with a grin before the door shut. She got up from her chair.

“So do I get a preview of your outfit?”

Clarke laughed, “nope. If you did we’d never leave.”

A minute later there was another knock, Raven walked in. “You better not be sucking face.”

Rolling her eyes Clarke turned to the mirror checking her makeup. “Your safe.”

“Good, now let go princess.” Raven pointed at Lexa, “you too. You can hangout with me and momager in the wings.”

“You know my mom would freak if she heard you calling her that,” Clarke laughed taking Lexa’s hand in hers.

“Yeah well what is she going to do fire me? Oh wait, she can’t because she’s not my boss you are.” Raven smirked holding the door open for them. “Now let’s go.”

The trio walked down the hallways weaving their way through people and crew working behind the scenes. The music of the current artist was loud. Abby stood there looking impatient. “Finally.”

“We’re still early,” Clarke huffed.

“Clarke you need to get behind stage and meet up with your dancers.” Raven explained to her.

“Got it.”

Abby stepped forward framing Clarke’s face in her hands, “rock the house.” She kissed her forehead lightly.

“I will.” Clarke turned to Lexa and smiled. “See you in a bit.”

“Break a leg. That what people say right?” Lexa smiled, pecking Clarke’s lips one last time.

Clarke chuckled, “yes. Thanks.” She let her hand go before headed out with a crew member, leaving the three other woman alone.

Lexa awkwardly stood there with Abby. There was nothing she really wanted to say to the woman. “Come on let’s get a good spot.” Raven saved the day, walking off with Lexa quickly following her.

Lexa stood there waiting anxiously for Clarke’s performance. The upbeat music finally started and the crowd went crazy seeing Clarke come out with her backup dancers.

 _**On my waist, through my hair** _  
_**Think about it when you touch me there** _  
_**Close my eyes, here you are** _  
_**All alone dancing in the dark** _

Lexa’s mouth completely dropped open seeing Clarke in a leather bra, booty shorts and heeled boots running up to her knees. Her stomach was on full display. What got her attention quickly was the fact that Clarke’s breasts were barely being contained by the scandalis fabric. Lexa couldn’t stop staring. No wonder Clarke as stopped her attempts in trying to see her outfit beforehand.

 _**Tell me baby if it's wrong** _  
_**To let my hands do what they want** _  
_**Late at night I pretend we are** _  
_**Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark** _

Clarke’s hair flipped with the music, dancing in perfect sync with the dancers around her.

**_Dancing in the dark, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark._ **

The crowd noise suddenly increased. Clarke almost froze mid step hearing the voice come over her music.

 _My mind's telling me no_  
_But my body, my body's telling me yes_  
_Baby, I don't want to hurt nobody_  
_But there is something that I must confess to you_  
_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

Clarke was a true performer, not allowing Finn’s unexpected presence to throw her off her game. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He came up behind her wrapping his free arm around her waist letting his hand roam over her exposed skin. She tried to use her dance routine to give themselves some space, not wanting him to be right up on her.

 _**Put your work on me** _  
_**Open my body up and do some surgery** _  
_**Now that you got me up, I wanna taste it, taste it** _  
_**And see those pocket aces** _

_**I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start** _  
_**Push push push push to start** _  
_**I got a sex drive just push to start.** _

_See, I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl_  
_So, baby, bring your body to me (bring your body here)_  
_I'm not fooling around with you,_  
_Baby, my love is true_  
_With you is where I wanna be,_

 _Girl, you need someone, someone like me, yeah_  
_To satisfy your every need_

Clarke spun around out of routine and gave Finn a push, feeling his hand slip down almost between her legs. She gave him a stern glare ‘what are you doing?’ she mouthed. He just smirked, tossing her a wink before she started her next verse. Clarke went back to her dance trying to ignore Finn.

 **_On my waist, through my hair_ **  
**_Think about it when you touch me there_ **  
**_Close my eyes, here you are_ **  
**_Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark_ **

Clarke almost squeaked into her when she was spun around by Finn. His hands groped her ass pulling her flush to his body. She pushed against his body, not wanting him grinding up against her. A scene wasn’t something she wanted to create but Finn was testing her limits.

 _**Ooh la la, Ooh la la, Ooh la la dancing in the dark** _  
_**Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark.** _

_**I love to flirt to see, I'm only talking to you**_  
_**If you wanna surf my seas, now that you got me boy**_  
_**You know you better spice it flavour it**_  
_**Get it get it right, savour**_ -

A squeak escaped her lips when her knees crumbled and she found herself on her back with Finn hovered over her body.

 _You see you need someone, someone like me, yeah_  
_To make love to you, baby, constantly_

He rolled his hips into her body as she tried to push him off of her. Clarke struggled briefly under him until he suddenly was being pulled off of her. It took her a second to get her bearings backs. The crowd went quiet as the music continued to play.

“You keep your fucking hands off of her!” Clarke heard Lexa’s voice growl.

A few of her dancers quickly came to her side helping her to her feet. Her mouth opened seeing Lexa punching Finn in the face as a few of her male dancers and security guards tried pulling the cop off of the rapper. Clarke was quickly being ushered off stage as Lexa and Finn were broken up and hauled off.

Clarke couldn’t stop her hands from shaking as both Raven and her mom came to her side, to see if she was alright. Raven tossed her robe over her shoulders.

“Clarke are you okay?!” Lexa asked as she was pulled away, worried that Finn might have hurt her.

Abby turned giving Lexa a look of pure hate. “You need to leave and never contact my daughter again!”

Lexa ignored Abby completely, watching Raven rubbing Clarke’s arms talking to her softly. “Clarke, say something. Are you okay?!”

“Just stay away!” Abby growled, motioning for security to remove Lexa completely.

“Clarke!” Lexa yelled out one last time before being taking out a side door and to the street. She was left on the sidewalk with a cab pulling up, told not to return. Swearing as she entered the cab giving the driver her address. Letting out a frustrated growl she punched the back of seat several times not caring about the look she got from the man behind the wheel, or the blood on her knuckles that was starting to dry.

“What did I do?” She mumbled softly into her hands.

**=.=.=**

Clarke remained silent as she got changed and ushered out of the venue and into her limo. Raven and Abby slid in with her. “I told you she was bad news Clarke.” Abby grumbled on her phone trying to twist the upcoming story into something that wouldn’t hurt Clarke’s image.

“I don’t need your lecture,” Clarke finally mumbled, breaking her silence. “So just STOP.” She snapped at her. Raven put her hand on her arm, trying to calm Clarke down a bit.

Clarke rolled down the window. “Bell we are going to drop my mother off at her place.”

“Clarke.” Her mother narrowed her eyes.

Throwing her hand up Clarke silenced Abby. “Don’t, just don’t.”

Clarke once again went silent as they headed to her mother’s condo. They pulled up into the driveway. Abby stared at her daughter waiting for her to say something, but nothing came. “You should stay out of sight for a few days and don’t talk to any reporters. Let me do some damage control.”

“Whatever,” Clarke just muttered.

The drive back to Clarke’s house was quite. Raven followed Clarke in and up the stairs to the kitchen. “Want to talk about it?” Raven finally broke the silence.

“What is there to talk about Raven? Finn showed up and ruined my show and my girlfriend bashed his face in like some crazed psycho. Think that sums things up.” Clarke snipped, taking a drink of water wishing it was something stronger.

“Yeah, Finn is a royal asshole.” Raven agreed. “Lexa… I don’t think she wanted things to go down like that.”

Lexa was the last thing Clarke wanted to talk or think about right now. “I’m going to bed.” She turned on her heels and headed towards her bedroom. “I can’t - I can’t process all this right now.”

Raven frowned but knew better than to push Clarke into talking. “Well I’ll be in the pool house if you need me.”

“Fine.” She shuffled into her room slamming the door shut. She couldn’t identify how she was exactly feeling. She was a sea of mixed of emotions. All she just wanted was to sleep and forget about tonight.

Clarke changed into her shorts and tanktop before sitting down on the edge of her bed. Her fingers ran over her phone. A part of her wanted to text or call Lexa up to make sure she was okay. There had been a lot of blood dripping from her knuckles. But the other part wanted to have nothing to do with her at the moment, the woman’s sudden violent outburst had scared her.

A loud scream escaped her throat, releasing all of her pent up frustration. She collapsed back onto her bed finding herself in a fetal position with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**=.=.=**

Lexa arrived at her house still fuming. Her hand grabbed the nearest glass throwing it against the far wall, causing it to shatter into several pieces. The ring tone of her phone suddenly snapped her out of her fueled anger. She desperately hoped it was Clarke calling, but that was deflated seeing Anya’s name on the screen.

“What?” Lexa snapped.

“ _What the hell happened?!_ ” Anya demanded.

Lexa huffed letting Nyko out into the backyard to run around. “I fucked up. Big time.”

“ _Yeah I noticed I was browsing tumblr and saw a video of you bashing some dude’s face in._ ”

There was a long pause, “it was a mistake. I just - I lost control. Her ex just was being a douche and practically was sexually harassing her on stage. I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing!” She walked over to the sink washing off all the blood from her right fist.

“ _And in doing so you are now all over social media in one of the worst ways; your dad and Indra are going to be so thrilled with you._ ” Anya huffed into the phone.

“I know! I’m going to go sleep now.” Lexa wasn’t in the mood to hear any lectures from her best friend.

“ _Fine, text or call me tomorrow._ ”

“Yup.” Lexa hung up the phone immediately. She brought Nyko back in and grabbed a beer from the fridge before downing it quickly.

With the beer gone and tossed into the trash, Lexa made her way into her bedroom after putting Nyko to bed. It didn’t take her to pass out from the emotional exhaustion. Though her thoughts were completely on Clarke even as she slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used; Clarke's was In the Dark by Dev (highly suggest a listen) and Finn was Bump N' Grind by R Kelly (I used bits and pieces of the song). A little more drama left, promise. I'm thinking maybe around 6 chapter left. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Love hearing from you :D
> 
> Till next time,  
> Ro


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One slightly emotional rollercoaster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt the need to absolutely put this warning on this chapter because of 307: Lesbians do get shot. If this triggers you or you feel that it makes you uncomfortable please don't read the middle of this chapter. 
> 
> I am also sorry for the extremely late delay in this chapter, got a little crazy at work, but it is longer than my normal chapters to make up for it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

 

Lexa slowly woke to a strange sound. She could hear Nyko whine softly from his bed area. The soft thumping sounded again. Swinging her legs off her bed Lexa got to her feet and into her living room. She stood there for a second listening for the sound again. The soft tapping drew her to the front door.

Opening the door she found Clarke standing there in a hoodie and shorts. “Clarke…?”

“Can I come in?” She asked softly.

Lexa quickly stepped aside letting her in. The moment the door closed Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Are you okay?” She mumbled into her shoulder.

“I’m okay.” Lexa answered back softly. Taken back for a second at the sudden presence of Clarke in her home in the middle of the night. But her arms finally wrapped around her waist giving her a tight squeeze. “Are you?”

Clarke just nodded. “I’m sorry I pushed you away like that.”

Lexa pressed a kiss into her forehead, “let just get some sleep.”

“Thank you for getting him off me.” She looked up staring up into Lexa’s eyes. “I just froze.”

Lexa rubbed Clarke’s arms staring at her, “I’m sorry I scared you. I know I did… I just couldn’t stand seeing him on top of you like that. He’s an asshole for behaving like that.”

Resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder she took in a deep breath. “I just couldn’t sleep knowing I let you walk away like that. I kept thinking about you.”

“I thought about you too,” Lexa began playing with the tips of Clarke’s hair. She pulled back and took Clarke’s hands pulling her back towards her bedroom.

Lexa pulled back her covers and crawled in next to Clarke once she slid in. Her arms immediately wrapped around her waist pulling Clarke into her body. They both let out a deep sigh, completely content in each other’s arms. It didn’t take either of them long before sleep overcame them both.

**=.=.=**

Clarke began to shift around feeling something buzzing against her. The sun tried to break through the curtains. She shifted around finding Lexa still out cold face down into her pillow. The buzzing happened once again this time she felt it against her belly. She dug around finding the source from her hoodie pocket.

She glanced at her notifications; three missed called from her mom, one from Raven, and several text messages from both. She completely ignored her mother going right to Raven’s message.

**From Rae: _Where are you?! momager is freaking the fuck out!_**

**From Rae: _Are you okay?!_**

**To Rae: _I’m fine. I’m at Lexa’s. My mother can chill out. I’ll be home when I’m home_**

**From Rae:** _**Roger that! I’ll run momager control. Make smart choices ;p**_

Clarke just rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smirk. She just wanted to be away from everything. Staying out of the limelight was what her mother wanted, so that’s what she was going to do. Granted it was with Lexa the one person her mother told her not to be around. But she truly didn’t care what everyone else thought, she was finally doing something for herself and no one else.

Clarke shifted slightly cuddling up to Lexa more loving the warmth from her girlfriends side. The brunette let out a content sigh and seemed to melt into Clarke’s body even more tossing her arm over her waist. A large smile spread across Clarke’s lips. She lifted her phone up taking several selfies of them snuggling in bed together.

“What are you going?” Lexa asked sleepily, her eyes remaining shut.

Clarke grinned, “Posting a pic to Instagram.” She wanted everyone to know that the rumors about last night’s incident weren’t true. The new ‘ship’ that everyone learned about wasn’t breaking up like many reports had spread.

“Oh?” Lexa pulled Clarke closer snuggling her face into Clarke’s neck.

“You’re a cute sleeper.” She couldn’t help but smile wider feeling Lexa’s lips brush against her skin.

Clarke snapped another picture enjoying every minute. She slowly swiped through all the photo’s finally picking one to post. _Spending the morning cuddling with my hero *hearteyes*_ she tagged the photo before posting it.

“You want breakfast?” Lexa mumbled into her hair.

“I could eat.”

Lexa slowly got up, “I’ll get us some food.” She leaned down kissing Clarke’s lips softly before heading out of the bedroom whistling for Nyko to follow.

Clarke continued to lay in bed reading several of the new tweets and comments she suddenly got from her picture. Most all of them were extremely sweet and many weren’t even about the picture just fan’s declaring their love for her. It was all in good fun. She loved interacting with fans and liked several of the comments while she waited.

Leaning back against the headboard, Clarke opened her notes app writing out some new lyrics she had been mulling around. She hummed out a tune typing away.

Lexa finally walked through holding a tray of food. “Whatcha doing?”

“Writing some new lyrics.” Clarke set her phone aside.

“Oh really?”

“What can I say I have the best muse. I’ve come up with so many new songs lately.”

“She must be special,” Lexa set the tray on Clarke’s lap, making enough scrambled eggs for them to share. Her head dipped down kissing Clarke lightly on the lips.

“She’s absolutely amazing,” Clarke replied with a broad smile.

“Want some coffee?”

“Yes please,” Clarke smiled brightly at her.

“I’ll get some.”

Clarke watched her walk out before grabbing her phone and snapping a picture of the pile of food; eggs, slices of bread, and a bowl of mixed fruit. _Babe made me breakfast in bed! *heart* #bestgirlfriendever #princesstreatment #shespoilsme_ was the tag she added to the picture on instagram.

“Here you go.” Lexa walked over handing her the mug before walking around to get into her side of the bed, sipping her coffee as she went.

She picked up her fork and took a bite of a few pieces of the fluffy egg, watching Clarke as she ate. The two ate their breakfast in silence. Lexa removed the tray setting it down on the floor next to the bed once they were done. Coming back up she was met with a solid kiss to her lips. Allowing her body to melt into Clarke’s, she took great comfort in the fact that Clarke was there with her.

“How’s your hand?” Clarke asked softly running her finger through Lexa’s thick locks.

“It’s fine.” Looking at her hand it was bruised on the knuckles and a few cuts graced them.

Clarke carefully took her hand and kissed her bruises softly. A smile graced Lexa’s lips feeling Clarke kiss them. “I’m sorry for ruining your performance. I just couldn’t stand there watching him touch you like that.”

“He wasn’t supposed to be there.” Clarke said softly playing with Lexa’s fingers making sure to be careful of her cuts. “I’m really sorry I didn’t say anything to you after, I didn’t mean to push you away like that. I was just processing what actually happened.”

“I don’t blame or hold anything against you Clarke.” Lexa admitted softly, not holding any ill will against her girlfriend. “Promise.”

Clarke lifted her eyes up locking them with Lexa’s. “I’m just really sorry for everything. Especially what my mom said to you. You didn’t deserve that. She doesn’t control my life and I’m not breaking up with you because she says so.”

“Good, because I’d wouldn’t be able to let you go that easy.” Lexa smiled softly before pushing in kissing her softly.

Clarke smiled into the kiss tangling her free hand into Lexa’s hair holding her close. Lexa’s tongue swept across her lower lip. She immediately parted her lips allowing Lexa entrance. Clarke shifted her body quickly straddling over Lexa’s lap.

She pulled back slowly catching her breath, “can we just stay in bed all day?” Clarke desperately wanted to just spend some alone time with Lexa.

Lexa smiled brightly, “We can do whatever you want today.” A large smile graced Clarke’s lips before she leaned in connecting their lips into another heated kiss.

**=.=.=**

Four days later, Clarke sat with her mother in one of the meeting rooms at Ark Records for an emergency meeting with Nia. It was to be expected. After the incident at the Maxim party, Nia’s assistant kept trying to schedule a meeting with Clarke. Finally she just couldn’t put it off any longer. Landing her and her mother at the studio the next week.

“Just let me do the talking,” Abby said softly to Clarke as they waited. “I’ve already done damage control with the press, so we have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not worried.” Clarke doodled on a napkin. “Finn was the one who messed up.”

“And your girlfriend,” Abby spat.

Clarke sharply looked up at her, “she also did nothing wrong.”

“Well she did end up beating up one of Ark’s high profile artists in front of hundreds of people and then viewed by millions of people on the internet. I don’t think they will believe she did nothing wrong. I’ll be surprised if she doesn’t get sued over what happened.” Abby explained to her daughter.

Clarke went to argue just as the door opened, Nia stormed in followed but her assistant and two other executives. “You know I’m desperately thinking about pulling your album and dropping you from this label.”

“Unfortunately you can’t do that we have a contract for two albums.” Abby countered not allowing Nia to intimate them.

Nia’s eyebrows narrowed, knowing full well that Abby was correct. What happened at the party didn’t warrant a breach of contract. “We can’t keep having this kinds of incidents it puts a bad image on the label.”

“I completely agree. Which is why Clarke is not seeing that cop anymore.” Abby stated.

This snapped Clarke out doodling, “I’m still seeing Lexa.”

Both women turned their attention to her.

“I’m not going to just stop because you two say I can’t or shouldn’t. Neither of you control me.” She was getting sick of everyone telling her who she shouldn’t see.

“Clarke this isn’t the time or place.” Abby scolded her daughter.

“I’m just telling you both what’s up.” Clarke couldn’t help but glare at them. “And for your information,” she turned her attention to Nia. “My relationship with Lexa has only done positive things for my career. My twitter account has gained over a hundred thousand followers since I met her, forty thousand of those just happened since the Maxim party. Revan has been having calls non-stop for me to do interviews. You always want me to have exposure and now I’m having it and you get pissed because of one incident.”

Nia’s clenched her jaw. One thing she didn’t like was getting lectured to by one of her artists. “You need to remember who writes your paycheck.”

“And you need to remember who’s going to make you money,” Clarke snipped back matching Nia’s glare.

“Clarke that’s enough.” Abby scolded.

“No I’m not going to be bullied by her.”

“You have some nerve.” Nia’s voice began to raise, not liking Clarke’s attitude.

The door flew open, Raven rushed in pausing seeing the tension in the room. “We are in a meeting Ms. Reyes, leave!” Nia barked.

Raven ignored the woman, “Clarke we have to go.”

Clarke immediately noticed the worried look on Raven’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Octavia just called, it’s Lexa… she was shot.”

Clarke left her body go completely numb. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. “Is-she…” She couldn’t even get the words out.

“They are taking her to the hospital.” Raven quickly answered. “I have Bellamy bringing the car around.”

Clarke got up quickly grabbing her things, completely ignoring her mother and Nia before rushing out of the room right on Raven’s heels. “Did she say how bad it was?”

“She didn’t know, she heard it over the radio. Anya was hit too.”

Clarke picked up her speed almost breaking into a jog as they headed to the elevator. Her mind raced with possibilities. None of them good.

**=.=.=**

Clarke wasn’t thinking about the paparazzi that was bound to show up at the hospital or anyone recognizing her inside. Her main focus was Lexa. Raven rushed into the hospital hot on Clarke’s heels as they began looking around for people they knew. They immediately spotted Octavia in one of the waiting rooms, there were several other officers including Lincoln, who was sitting holding Echo talking to her softly, .

“Octavia!” Clarke rushed over to her. “Are they okay?”

“We don’t know they haven’t really told us much.”

“What happened?” Clarke desperately tried to hold back the tears that were causing her vision to become blurry.

“They were out on patrol, saw two teens driving recklessly and went to pull them over. The car was stolen. The boys shot at them once they got out before taking off. Anya was able to call it in. That’s all I know.” Octavia explained reaching out giving Clarke’s shoulder a squeeze. “Lexa’s fucking stubborn she’s not going to let some bullet take her down.”

All Clarke could do was nod. “Why don’t we sit down Clarke.” Raven took her best friends hand pulling her over to a few empty seats.

Within a few minutes a man in scrubs came walking into the room packed with cops. All attention turned towards him, “Both Officer Rhodes and Woods are now in surgery, we should know more in a few hours.”

Clarke leaned her head against Raven’s shoulder, starting the agonizing waiting game.

**=.=.=**

There were only a few people left in the waiting room. Many of the cops had to get back to work, but a few still remained waiting for an update on their friends and coworkers. After almost two hours a doctor finally came into the room. Everyone’s attention quickly went to him. “Officer Woods is out of surgery and in a recovery room, the bullet did some damage to her shoulder, she should make a full recovery.” Clarke’s heart quickened hearing the news. “Officer Rhodes is still in surgery, the bullet hit her in the chest and managed to do some damage to her lung. We hope to have her in recovery soon.”

Echo let out a soft sob into Lincoln’s shoulder as she heard the news about her girlfriend.

“When can we see Lexa?” Octavia asked the question on everyone’s mind.

“She’s still under but you can go in two at a time. A nurse can take you to her room once you are ready. I’ll come back soon with an update on Officer Rhodes.”

Octavia looked around to at everyone. “Clarke and Linc should go.” They were the obvious choice in her mind. Clarke being her girlfriend and Lincoln being her relative. With Lexa’s dad being out of town for a meeting, Lincoln was the only relation there.

“You go with her Octavia. I’ll stay here with Echo.” He said softly looking down at the broken girl leaning against him for comfort.

Octavia got to her feet and took Clarke’s hand pulling her up, she looked at Revan. “I’ll take care of her, promise.” She said softly.

The nurse lead them to Lexa’s recovery room. The minute they stepped through Clarke almost broke down seeing Lexa laying in the bed. She went to Lexa’s side slipping her hand down her arm and lacing their fingers together. She watched the rise and fall of Lexa’s chest as she slept off her meds from the the surgery. She could see the large bandage along her shoulder from the bullet wound.

Clarke gripped Lexa’s hand tightly not wanting to let the woman go. This all felt like a dream. A really horrible dream.

“Here you go Clarke,” Octavia pulled up a chair next to the bed for her to sit down.

“Thanks.” She took the seat and began tracing her fingers up and down Lexa’s forearm in hopes that she could feel her there.

People changed out in the room, while Clarke remained seated at Lexa’s side waiting for her to wake up. Nurses continued to come in checking on Lexa’s condition but nothing changed. Lexa was still in a deep sleep.

A few hours ticked by.

Clarke used to her free hand to trace along the back of Lexa’s hand drawing random patterns. Her head snapped up suddenly feeling Lexa’s fingers squeeze her hand. She watched Lexa’s eyes slowly begin to flutter open and let out a slight groan as her senses came flooding back. Clarke got to her feet hovering over her girlfriend as Lexa began to squirm.

“Shh, Lex you’re okay.” She pushed a few strands of hair out of her face in hopes to calm her.

The slightest touch to Lexa’s face caused her gaze to focus on the blurry figure above her. All she saw was blonde coming into focus, “Clarke?”

“Hey you,” Clarke smiled leaning down kissing her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I was shot?”

“In the shoulder.”

Lexa stared into blue eyes, the whole morning came pouring down on her. “Anya? Is sh-”

“She’s out of surgery.” Clarke quickly answered. “She’s not out of the woods yet but they are hopeful.”

Lexa’s eyes welled with tears, “she pushed me out of the way. That bullet was meant for me.”

Clarke immediately framed Lexa’s face wiping away the few tears rolling down her face, “hey this wasn’t your fault.”

“I jumped out of the car without calling for backup. They were just teenage kids, I didn’t think they’d have a gun. It was reckless.” Lexa reeled in her emotions.

Clarke leaned down placing a small kiss on her lips. “It’s in the past. They got the kids you don’t have to worry about it anymore,” she informed her.

“Good.” That was some relief, to know they couldn’t hurt anyone else.

The nurse walked in smiling seeing Lexa awake, “good you’re up.” The older woman walked over checking Lexa’s IV drip and her vitals.

“When can I get out of here?” Lexa hated hospital and being cooped up.

The nurse laughed, “I’ll get the doctor in soon.”

“Okay,” Lexa watched her leave.

Clarke and Lexa remained in silent, their hands woven together. “You scared the crap out of me.” Clarke finally admitted.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention.” Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke leaned down kissing Lexa softly on the lips, “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Lexa sighed deeply, pressing her forehead to Clarke’s.

A voice cleared behind them and the two pulled apart seeing the doctor standing there with a small smile on his lips. “Hello Ms Woods, I’m Doctor Jackson.”

“Hi,” Lexa gave him a small smile.

The young man walked to the bed opening up her file. “The bullet did some damage to your shoulder. We removed the bullet -”

“How bad is it?” Lexa interrupted.

“You’re going to need some physical therapy to help your muscles heal properly and remain full motion in your shoulder.” He explained.

“But I’ll be able to work?”

He smiled, “I’d say if everything goes well with your physical therapy you’ll be back at work in a matter of weeks. Granted you might have to be on desk duty for a bit but work won’t be an issue.”

Lexa let out a breath and felt Clarke squeeze her hand. “And when can I go home?”

“We are going to keep you overnight make sure there are no complications, but I’d say tomorrow morning.”

“Good.” Lexa didn’t want to stuck in the hospital for any longer than necessary.

“I’ll leave you two be.” With a smile Dr. Jackson turned and left the room.

Clarke brushed some loose strands of Lexa’s hair out of her face. “You should get some more rest.”

“Mmhmm.” Lexa just nodded her eyes already starting to flutter shut still exhausted from everything. “Will you stay with me?”

“Of course,” Clarke sat down pulling the chair closer to Lexa’s bedside, keeping their hands linked. Lexa smiled feeling Clarke press her lips to her knuckles as her eyes began to close allowing her body to finally rest again.

**=.=.=**

Clarke felt someone poking her arm. Waking to two figures hovering over her. “You need to eat.” Raven stood there with Octavia holding out a sandwich for their friend.

Clarke rubbed her face looking at Lexa who was still asleep. “She woke up earlier. We were quiet, she didn’t want to wake you.”

“Of course she didn’t,” she smiled watching Lexa sleep.

“I don’t think you’re going to be able to stay the night. Visiting hours end at eight, so you have a few more hours.”

Clarke cracked her neck feeling stiff from the awkward position she had slept in. “Sounds good.” She took the sandwich from Raven opening it up. It wasn’t anything special just turkey and some veggies.

“Want me to have the car here for you at eight?”

“Please.” Clarke mumbled around her sandwich.

Before Clarke could finish her sandwich Lexa began to wake from her nap. “Hey you,” Clarke smiled seeing her girlfriend smile at her.”

“Hey you’re up.”

“Had a food delivery,” Clarke motioned to Raven and Octavia who were browsing channels on the tv in Lexa’s room. “You hungry? Want some of my sandwich?”

Lexa smiled at the sweet gesture. “I’m good I ate before my nap.”

It didn’t take Clarke long to finish her meal and quickly took back Lexa’s hand giving it a squeeze. “How’s your shoulder?”

“Sore. But I’ll be fine.”

Clarke couldn't help but lean up and plant a kiss onto Lexa’s lips. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony. Clarke let out a small moan feeling Lexa’s tongue sweep between her lips. Framing Lexa’s face, Clarke desperately tried to deepen the kiss even more, pouring all her emotions into that one kiss.

“Okay enough PDA,” Raven made a gagging noise.

The two pulled away blushing slightly at how carried away they had gotten. Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips setting back down in her chair to watch whatever movie Raven and Octavia had picked out to watch until visiting hours were over.

**=.=.=**

Clarke arrived at the hospital the minute visitor hours started. She had promised Lexa she would be there to take her home. Lexa was up and eating her breakfast when Clarke walked in. “Hey,” she smiled.

“Mornin’,” Lexa mumbled around her food.

“You ready to get out of here?” Clarke kissed the top of her forehead before sitting down.

“Can’t wait. This food is… unpleasant.” Lexa pointed to weird looking scrambled eggs.

Clarke chuckled, “how about we get some real food on the way home?”

“That would be awesome.” She smiled, appreciating the gesture.

“So has the doctor said when you can leave?”

Lexa shook her head no, “the nurse said he’d be in sometime this morning. Hopefully sooner rather than later.”

It wasn’t even an half an hour later when Doctor Jackson came through the door with a smile on his face. “You ready to get out of here?”

“Absolutely,” Lexa smiled brightly anxious to get out of the hospital bed.

Jackson had Lexa sign the discharge papers and handed her a card. “I want you to setup an appointment with a physical therapist.”

“I will.”

“Take it easy especially the next couple of days. The stitches should dissolve and I don’t see you having any issues with them.” He explained as he examined her wound again putting a new dressing on it.

Lexa listened carefully, “okay.”

Clarke leaned back against the wall watching and listening to the doctor’s instructions. She wanted to make sure she also understood what was going on. Little did Lexa know, Clarke had planned for her to stay at her house for a few days just to make sure Lexa was okay. There was no way Clarke was going to let Lexa out of her sight.

Jackson left and a nurse came in removing her IV and unhooked her monitors. Lexa thanked her politely before getting up off the bed. “Here you go.” Clarke handed her a bag of clothes. “Octavia gave me a set of your clothes.” It wasn’t anything elaborate; just a pair of sweatpants, tank-top, and a zip up hoodie.

“Thanks,” Lexa smiled and carefully shuffled to the bathroom to change.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist once she walked out of the bathroom. She pushed up and kissed her lightly on the lips. “I’m fine Clarke.” Lexa smiled into the kiss.

“I know, but it could have been a lot worse.” Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa’s.

Lexa ran her fingertips up and down Clarke’s spine giving her a small reassuring squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Pulling back Clarke looked her square in the eye, “good now let’s get you out of here.”

A large smile spread across her lips, “yes please.” Clarke let Lexa go after helping her put on her sling and went to go gather what little things she had. “Do you think we could stop and see Anya?”

“Absolutely. I heard she woke up sometime last night.”

“That’s good.”

Their hands wove together before walking out of the room. Clarke led her down the hallway and up to Anya’s room. The door was open and Echo was sitting next to Anya’s bed. They knocked on the door getting both of their attention.

“Hey,” Anya croaked out with a small smile.

Lexa smiled seeing her best friend alive and awake. “Hey, how you feeling?”

“Like I was shot twice.” Anya chuckled but ended up groaning in pain.

Echo immediately soothed her, not wanting her girlfriend to strain herself.

“You just had to push me out of the way.” Lexa mutter, wanting desperately to be angry at her best friend for her foolish act. But seeing her lying there sombered her mood almost instantly.

Anya rolled her eyes, “well one of us had to be paying attention.”

Lexa took Anya’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Just doing my job,” Anya didn’t like getting sappy over something that wasn’t in their control.

Lexa dropped the subject also one for not getting overly emotional, “when can you get out of here.”

“I don’t know. They want to monitor me for a while… maybe a few days or a week.” She shrugged not really concerned about it.

“I’ll come visit you tomorrow.”

“Only if you smuggle me in some decent food. That crap they served me this morning was disgusting.”

Everyone just laughed, “I might be able to do that for you.” Lexa squeezed her best friends hand again seeing Anya’s eyes start to flutter close. “Rest up okay?”

“You as well.”

The walk down to the main floor was quiet and Clarke held Lexa’s hand the entire way. “This way.” She pulled on Lexa’s hand leading her away from the main door. “There were paps out there when I got here. I don’t want you bombard.”

“How sweet of you,” Lexa smirked.

“I aim to make your day is stress free.” They ducked out a side door leaded into the parking garage.

“Holy shit…” Lexa stared at the car. “This is your?”

“Yup,” Clarke unlocked the blue Audi R8 with a large smile. “Bought it with my signing bonus.”

“I’ve never seen you drive it.” Lexa’s hands ran over the leather interior the minute she sat down in the passenger seat. It was an expensive car. One Lexa would give her left kidney for.

Clarke shrugged, “I tend to have emails or calls to reply to, so it’s easier to have someone drive me around.”

“Yeah well if I had this gorgeous vehicle I’d drive it anywhere and everywhere. How fast does it go?” Lexa continued her inspection of the interior.

“Ahh… I don’t know.”

Lexa’s mouth dropped, “you’ve never tested it.”

“I have… just not like over one hundred.”

“Pity. We are going to have to change that someday.”

Clarke smiled brightly starting up the car letting the engine roar. “So, how about some real food?”

Lexa relaxed back into the passenger seat. “Food would be amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me I wasn't going to let anyone die! lol I know a few of you weren't pleased how Clarke acted at the end of last chapter hopefully this made up for it.
> 
> I hope to get another chapter out soon but work is going to be crazy for the next couple of weeks so my writing time will be limited. Thanks for the continued support! Til next time :)
> 
> -Ro


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke spend some much needed time together and make an impromptu decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie a chapter! Miracle right? Sorry I can't update any faster. Life if busy and I'm trying to write as much as possible when I can. Thank you all for your continued support! Hope you enjoy the fluff :)

**Chapter 13**

 

Lexa smiled feeling soft lips brushing against her own. Her eyes fluttered open seeing Clarke hovering over her, a large smile spread across her face. “What time is it?”

“Almost eight.” Clarke answered brushing some hair out of Lexa’s face.

“Ugh I should get up.” Lexa started to push herself up with her good arm.

“No, you keep resting.” Clarke gently pushed her back down. “Just came in to tell you I fed and let out Nyko and left some of your pain meds on the nightstand for you.”

Lexa flopped back down onto the bed being careful of her shoulder. “Where are you off to?” She finally noticed Clarke dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

“Raven and I are going up to the studio to record something, should only be a few hours.”

“Sounds good. If I’m not up when you are done can you wake me?” She hated sleeping in this much even if she was supposed to rest her shoulder.

“Of course.” Clarke leaned down pecking Lexa’s lips briefly before leaving the bedroom.

Lexa laid there closing her eyes to try and fall back to sleep. She had been at Clarke’s place for three days now. At first she hadn’t been overly excited about but the whole situation. The last thing Lexa wanted to be was a burden. But Clarke was persistent. Lexa had finally gave in. Now there was a duffle bag full of clothes on the bedroom floor and Niko’s toys strewn around the living room and kitchen. There was no talk about how long she would stay and Lexa knew it wasn’t going to last forever. She really didn’t want to intrude to that extent on Clarke’s life.

After tossing and turning for several minutes Lexa just couldn’t get back to sleep. She carefully took the painkillers Clarke left her before taking her phone off the nightstand. There was nothing really important on there, she just browsed her email and social media to pass the time. It wasn’t long before she started getting hungry and slowly got herself out of Clarke’s bed.

She carefully put her sling on, it only had taken her a few days to master it without having to ask Clarke for help constantly. The helpless feeling was something she didn’t want to continue feeling. She tried to refuse as much help as possible but there were just some things she couldn’t do for herself. Like changing her bandage. It was hard for her to clean it, so she allowed Clarke to help her out.

A slight smirk crossed her lips seeing Nyko passed out in the middle of Clarke’s living room surrounded by all of his toys. She quietly walked into the kitchen to make herself a fresh pot of coffee. The time it took to make coffee frustrated Lexa to no end. From popping open the canister to filling the water, it took twice as long as normal.

As the coffee slowly began to brew her attention quickly went to the fridge to find something to eat. She had thought about eggs but cracking them open with one hand just was not in her repertoire. Lexa found some cereal instead. It was easier.

Arms suddenly circled around her waist and a pair of lips pressed into her neck just below her ear as she poured the milk into the healthy cereal that Clarke had in the house. Lexa smiled brightly. “Hey, you and Raven all done?”

“Yup.” Clarke leaned in kissing another part of Lexa’s exposed neck, being careful to not press into Lexa’s injured shoulder. “I could make you food.”

“I’m good with cereal,” Lexa pressed a soft kiss into Clarke’s lips. “But thanks.”

“Okay,” Clarke couldn’t help but lean in and kiss Lexa one more time before moving off to get them both coffee.

The large smile spread across Lexa’s lips continued to grow as she watched Clarke move around the kitchen. She ate her cereal slowly and thanked Clarke when she walked over to the island with her perfectly made coffee. Black, one sugar. Just the way she liked it.

“Anything else planned for today?”

Clarke looked up from her coffee. “I have a meeting at 2. It shouldn’t take too long then I’m all yours for the rest of the day.”

“I like the sound of that,” Lexa leaned over planting a gentle kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

Smiling brightly Clarke pressed forward capturing Lexa’s lips to her own in a much more heated kiss. “You two are absolutely disgusting.”

They pulled apart slowly, Clarke glared at her best friend. “Next time don’t walk in.”

“I wouldn’t have to but you left your phone up in the booth and it’s been going off, driving me crazy. It’s your mom.” Raven slid the phone across the island into Clarke’s awaiting hand before going to grab some coffee for herself.

“Great.” Clarke quickly went through her messages, replying to her mother. “She’s going to be here around one.”

Lexa looked up from her cereal, “should I go?”

“What? No.” Clarke shook her head. “I don’t care what my mother thinks. You are staying right here.”

“You sure? I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“No trouble at all.” Clarke smiled. “I want you here.”

Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes before leaning in kissing her lightly. “And that’s my cue to leave. Lata lover girls.” Raven mumbled walking out of kitchen returning to her mixing studio.

A soft moan escaped Clarke’s throat as Lexa tugged on her lower lip. It took all of Clarke’s strength to pull back, not wanting to allow it to get anymore heated. She knew she would not be able to control herself.

Lexa let out a unpleased groan. “Damn shoulder.” She muttered.

Clarke laughed planting one more kiss to Lexa’s lips. “I’m going to go shower.”

“Can I join?” Lexa smirked playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke slid off of her stool, “not today babe.”

Lexa couldn’t contain her grin hearing the term roll off of Clarke’s tongue before walking away, leaving Lexa to finish her breakfast alone and smiling.

**=.=.=**

A few weeks later Lexa sat alone in Clarke’s living room watching random shows on the History channel. Lexa over the past couple of weeks, she began to split her time between her own house and Clarke’s. She didn’t want to overstep her welcome. Even though Clarke insisted that she was no trouble and wanted her to stay, she couldn’t bring herself to stick around.

Lexa was going to physical therapy twice a week and doing her own stretches and strength training on her off days. She wanted to get back to work as soon a possible. Sitting around doing nothing all day was driving her crazy.

She was snapped out of her trance at the sound of the front door slamming shut. Clarke crested up over the steps, storming her way to the top. Lexa frowned seeing the tears rolling down Clarke’s cheeks.

“Clarke what’s wrong?” Lexa lifted herself upright on the couch, just in time for Clarke to fall into her arms.

Clarke let out a soft sob into her shoulder.

Lexa ran her hand up and down Clarke back in soothing circles allowing her to cry everything out on her shoulder. Something had obviously upset her but Lexa didn’t push Clarke to talk. They just sat there. Lexa ran her fingers soothingly up and down Clarke’s back. Clarke’s tears slowly subsided.

“Sorry.” Clarke sniffled wiping her eyes.

Lexa planted a kiss into Clarke’s hair. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.” She played with the ends of Clarke’s hair. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Clarke just shook her head against Lexa’s chest. “I just really hate people creating rumors about me. It fucking sucks and it’s hurtful.”

“I’m so sorry babe.” Lexa heart sank hearing the sadness in her girlfriend's voice. She could probably find out what exactly Clarke was referring to, just by browsing social media. TMZ probably had it blasted all over their pages by now. But Clarke didn’t tell her for a reason and she wasn’t one for snooping. If Clarke wanted to tell her exactly what happened she would. For now she would just hold her and be Clarke’s anchor.

Sighing, Clarke snuggled deeper into Lexa’s arms, still being careful of her hurt shoulder. “Can we just order chinese and binge watch Disney movies?”

Lexa pressed another kiss into Clarke’s hair. “Absolutely. Anything you want we will do tonight.”

“Thank you.” Clarke leaned up kissing Lexa.

**=.=.=**

Later that evening Lexa laid on her good side carefully tracing patterns along Clarke’s arm. “Do you want to go away with me?” She asked softly.

Clarke’s eyes lazily looked at her. “What?”

“My mom left me a cabin in Aspen. Would you like to go? Get away from all this for awhile.” She ran her fingers through Clarke’s soft locks.

“Aspen?”

“Yeah it’s private out of the way. I can even teach you to snowboard if you want.” Lexa remembered Clarke had only seen a brief glimpse of snow. Clarke had grown up in Florida then moved to LA; where there was pretty much no snow. She remembered Clarke mentioning wanting to see it. This would be a perfect opportunity.

Clarke couldn’t contain her large smile. “Really?”

“Absolutely. It’s March there is still snow on the trails.” Lexa smiled into Clarke’s sudden kiss.

“Can we go tomorrow?”

Lexa laughed, “tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I want to just get away.”

“Okay. I’ll call my therapist in the morning and see if I can skip my physical therapy this week.”

Clarke snuggled into Lexa more, pressing kisses into the crook of her neck. “I’ve never really had a real vacation. Everywhere I go it’s always for work or meetings or concerts.”

Lexa remained silence for a second, “well then this will be the best vacation. Promise.”

“I’m excited.” Lexa could feel Clarke smile into her skin.

“Good now sleep, we have packing to do. Would you like to drive or fly?”

“How long of a drive?”

“About 14hrs.”

Clarke thought for a moment. “Let’s drive. I want to just get away and not have anyone no where we are going. Too many paparazzi at the airport and I don’t want them following us there or finding our destination.” Bringing her head up she stared into Lexa’s eyes. “I just want it to be us.”

Lexa gave her a lopsided smile, “sounds perfect.”

“It does.”

Leaning in Clarke gave Lexa a deep kiss, sweeping her tongue along Lexa’s lower lip begging for entrance. It took all of Lexa’s willpower to pull back and resist Clarke’s pout. “We need sleep tomorrow will be a very long day.”

Clarke sighed, Lexa was right. “Fine.” Carefully, Clarke turned around positioning her back against Lexa’s front. Her heart beat happily feeling Lexa carefully place her arm weaving their fingers together.

“Night Clarke.”

“Night Lex.”

**=.=.=**

The early morning was filled with little packing, neither of them had a lot of winter clothing to bring, and some planning of their drive. Lexa arranged for Nyko to stay with Lincoln while they were gone, not wanting to take the puppy on a fourteen hour road trip. Clarke told Raven and only Raven about the impromptu trip, not wanting her best friend to worry and to have her reschedule her week. Her mother on the other hand would just have to deal with her leaving.

After Lincoln picked Nyko up, the girls hit the road. Clarke kept a snapback pulled down low on her forehead and sank into her seat until they were completely out of LA. She didn’t want someone seeing her at a stop light and take pictures of them. It would just cause questions on where they were headed.

The drive was relaxing. They listened to music, singing along to almost all the songs playing through Clarke’s epic playlists on her phone. A few breaks happened throughout the trip for food and bathroom breaks. But they would never stay long because Lexa was determined to make it to Aspen without having to stop for the night.

Clarke struggled to stay awake once the sunset and the music was turned down low. Lexa powered through a sleepy stretch around 10pm. The last thing she wanted to do was get themselves into an accident.

It was after midnight when Lexa finally pulled into the long driveway. The large natural luxury log house sat up on a hill surrounded by woods looking over Aspen and the mountain backdrop. Lexa hadn’t been here in years. A friend of the family came out to the house once a week just to check on the property. And she allowed her friends to use the house anytime they wanted. But after her mother died she had never really had the drive to visit.

Her mother was one for adventure and living life to it’s fullest and after she passed, Lexa lost that spunk and lively personality in her life. Her father was the complete opposite. He was strict and career driven, something that Lexa had quickly adopted. But Clarke gave her new life again and she wanted to share this piece of her past with her.

“Clarke.” She carefully nudged the sleeping blonde, “we’re here, wake up.”

Clarke mumbled gruffly, “hmm?”

“We made it. Let’s get inside.” Lexa unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her truck grabbing her duffle with her good arm.

She watched Clarke rub her eyes and slowly climb out of the vehicle, shivering noticeably in the bitter winter air, completely ignoring the snow on the ground around her. Lexa walked around to Clarke’s side watching her grab her things. “Come on sleepyhead.” Lexa chuckled seeing Clarke’s eyes fluttering shut.

Clarke tried her best to give Lexa her best glare, but it had barely worked. Lexa led her up the stairs and quickly opened the front door. The home was warm and comforting, just like she had remembered it. Titus had done what he had promised and had the house ready for their arrival. Lexa led her through the dimly lit house and up the stairs to the master suite.

“Bathroom is through there.” Lexa pointed to a closed door off to their left as she set her bag down near the dresser. There was no way she was going to unpack tonight.

Clarke just shuffled to the bathroom door and got ready for bed. Lexa sent a quick text to Lincoln and Raven to let them know they had arrived safely before changing into her own nightwear while waiting for Clarke to finish up in the bathroom. Once Clarke opened the door, Lexa moved across the room placing herself in front of her girlfriend, she slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her sweetly on the lips. “Go get comfy, I’ll be right to bed.”

Clarke smiled lazily, “m’kay. Don’t be long.”

“I won’t,” Lexa slowly released her before walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Lexa found Clarke sprawled out in the middle of the king size bed fast asleep already. She quickly climbed in behind her snuggling up to her allowing her body to finally relax, within seconds Lexa passed out from exhaustion.

**=.=.=**

Lexa woke before Clarke. It often happened. Clarke really enjoyed her sleep when she didn’t have any plans for the day. She untangled herself from the warm body curled against her and made her way down to the kitchen to start some coffee. Titus had stocked the house with a few groceries, but they would have to go shopping for the week.

She pulled out two large mugs and made them both a cup of hot coffee before heading back up to the master bedroom. A large smile spread across her lips after nudging the door open. Clarke stood at the window wrapped in a blanket, looking out at the view. “You’re awake.”

“I got cold,” Clarke smiled over her shoulder.

“I made you some coffee.” Lexa moved towards Clarke handing over her coffee.

“The view is so beautiful.”

Lexa stared at Clarke, “it’s gorgeous.”

“Aren’t you smooth,” Clarke laughed before pecking her lips. “It’s just so white.”

“That’s snow for you.” Lexa sipped her coffee. “So we have some shopping to do today and then tomorrow we can hit Snowmass.”

“Snowmass?”

“It’s one of the mountains.” Lexa explained. “Though I must admit I’m a little rusty, I haven’t snowboarded in years.”

“That’s perfectly fine I just want to be out with you.” Clarke smiled.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile back. “Would you like to crawl back into bed beautiful? Or have some breakfast?”

Clarke pecked her lips gently. “Even though I’d love to snuggle with you in bed, I’m starving.”

“Breakfast it is.” Lexa closed the gap between them, capturing Clarke’s soft lips in a long wet kiss.

Clarke couldn’t help but let out a soft moan when Lexa’s tongue swept into her mouth. Their lips moved against each other in perfect sync. Lexa slowly pulled away taking a much needed breath. “Even though I could kiss you all day, we should go eat.”

“Okay....” Clarke smirked stepping back away from Lexa taking a long sip of her hot coffee and followed Lexa downstairs to the kitchen.

Clarke was excited for the coming week, not having to worry about the press or going to meetings or even her mother texting her constantly. They could stay out of the limelight and just be normal for a few days, which was all Clarke really wanted. And Lexa was her normal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I can get the next chapter out soon next time. I'm thinking we only have about 3-4 chapters left if my calculations are correct. Thank you for the kudos and all your wonderful comments! Till next time!
> 
> -Ro


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little chapter with some fluff and some smut ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Glad to see some people were wondering where I had run off to lol. I've been a little busy at work and hardly get an writing time. Sorry :/ Hope you guys like this chapter! The girls just being their adorable selves with some smut thrown in there ;p You're welcome. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

 

“So you call this a cabin?” Clarke smirked as they sat in the breakfast nook finishing up their breakfast.

Lexa chuckled, “yeah… well it’s in the woods.”

“It’s huge and that view!” Clarke pointed out towards the mountains.

“It’s really not that big.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “well I think it’s big.”

“Whatever you say,” Lexa got up grabbing their plates and leaned down kissing Clarke on the lips. “Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll clean up.”

“Maybe you should forget about cleaning and come join me in the shower,” Clarke smirked sliding her hand up behind Lexa’s neck pulling her back into a kiss.

Lexa fell into the kiss allowing herself to get lost on Clarke’s soft lips. She finally pulled back pressing her forehead against Clarke’s. “So so tempting,” Lexa couldn’t help but husk out letting her mind wander with images of Clarke naked, wet, and in a shower.

“Then give in,” Clarke swept her lips against Lexa’s soft skin along her jaw.

Lexa let out a shaky breath as she put some space between them. “As much as I would love to we probably shouldn’t.” Clarke pouted. “Go shower.” 

Clarke got to her feet and headed towards the stairs leaving Lexa alone in the kitchen. Lexa set the plates down into the sink before pressing her fingers into her sore shoulder giving it a slight rotation. She had promised her physical therapist to do her daily exercises, so not to delay the progress she had already made. And it wasn’t like Lexa didn’t want to be intimate with Clarke, it was quite the opposite. It took all of her willpower not to give in to any of Clarke’s advances.

After cleaning up the breakfast dishes and kitchen Lexa made her way upstairs to get ready. “That’s my hoodie.” Lexa laughed seeing Clarke pulling on one of her LAPD hoodies.

“It’s comfy.” Clarke smirked brightly.

“Well it looks better on you.”

Clarke grinned, “aren’t you sweet.” She pecked Lexa’s lips. “Go, be quick. I’ll start making a list for us.”

“Sounds good.”

Lexa showered quickly and found Clarke sitting on the large bed with a notepad in hand, “where’s your phone?”

“I have it turned off. My mom has been texting it none stop.”

Lexa walked up to her, “I’m sorry.” She kissed the side of her head before looking down at the list and chuckled. “Babe you don’t need three winter jackets….”

“But what if I want different colors and styles?”

“How about you decide once we get there?”

“I guess so.”

Lexa continued to look over the list, “you didn’t write down any groceries?”

Clarke just smiled up at her, “I figured we could just wing it.”

Laughing, Lexa nodded in agreement. “Sounds good. Let’s get going, we have a lot of places to go.”

**=.=.=**

“Don’t give me that face.” Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle as Lexa lugged in several bags with her good arm.

“Did you really have to buy all this stuff?” Lexa dropped the bags on the floor, glaring at her girlfriend.

Clarke set her stuff down, “it’s really not that much.” 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “not that much. You bought yourself a snowboard… then convinced me, somehow, to buy one as well.” She still didn’t understand how Clarke managed to convince her. One minute they were buying snow jackets and pants, the next they were buying snowboards and boots.

“Well, I was thinking maybe I’d be awesome at this and we’d start coming more often.” Clarke reasoned with a puppy dog look.   

“That’s it! That’s the look,” Lexa pointed at Clarke’s face. “You put on that face and I find myself doing whatever you say.” 

Clarke resisted the urge to smirk at Lexa’s antics, “I’m not making any face.” 

“You so are. Just stop.” 

Taking a few steps forward Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “IF this face has such a power over you, we would have had sex days ago.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes circling her arms around Clarke’s neck, “I’m just a little worried about my shoulder.” She admitted, feeling bad that she keeps twat-blocking them. Her therapist had actually even her the all clear for those kinds of activities as long as she was careful. But it still made her nervous. 

“I know babe, I’m just teasing.” Clarke pecked her lips. 

“Soon, I promise.” 

Clarke kissed her softly, “no rush. We will take our time.” 

Lexa just nodded returning Clarke’s sweet kiss. “I’m going to go grab the rest of your stuff and the groceries.” 

With narrowed eyes Clarke took a step back, “it’s not all mine.” 

“You keep telling yourself that.” Lexa chuckled before disappearing out the front door to grab the bags of groceries. 

Their trip into town was completely uneventful. No one had recognized Clarke with her baggy clothes and snapback, and if they did recognize her no one had cared. Clarke had felt completely at ease. It was a perfect day. 

Clarke started putting away the groceries as Lexa began bringing them into the kitchen. Lexa stopped for one brief kiss before going out to grab the last of the bags. Clarke smile grew after Lexa’s kiss.

“That’s the last of it.” Lexa put the last of the bags on the counter. “Have I mentioned how much I hate shopping?”

Clarke let out a chuckle, “yes about a million times while we were at the ski shop.” 

“Good just making sure.” Lexa started passing Clarke the groceries.

It didn’t take them long before they had everything put away. “I’m beat.” Clarke sighed and leaned into Lexa. She smiled feeling Lexa’s arms wrap around her shoulders. 

“Want to relax? Then I’ll start dinner later.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s hair. 

“No, I’m going to cook you dinner.” 

“Oh, are you now?” Lexa smirked. 

“Yup. I’m thinking chicken and risotto.” 

“So, should I plan on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as a back up?” 

Clarke scoffed swatting at Lexa’s arm, “I happen to be a good cook.” 

Lexa smirked, “do I need to mention the pancake incident.”

“Excuse me,” Clarke narrowed her eyes. “You were to blame for that one.” 

“I was **not**.” 

“Yes, you were the one who started kissing my neck and distracting me from cooking.” Clarke defended herself. It was really hard to concentrate when Lexa kissed the soft pulse point of her neck or right behind her ear. So when the pancakes burnt, it caused quite the teasing from Lexa. 

“Oh so like this?” Lexa leaned down brushing her lips along Clarke’s neck. 

A soft moan escaped Clarke’s lips as Lexa explored around her neck. She pressed Lexa into the island counter sliding her fingers up under the back of her shirt. Clarke tilted her head to the side allowing Lexa more access. 

“Oh my god!” Clarke suddenly squeaked out. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Lexa pulled back looking at Clarke with worry. Did she do something wrong? 

“It’s snowing!!” With a happy squeal Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand before pulling her towards the sliding door leading out to the large back porch. 

Lexa couldn’t help but stare at Clarke adoringly as she gets led outside to stand under the falling snow. “This is amazing!” Clarke beamed staring at the fluffy white snow falling around them. 

Lexa leaned against the doorframe watching Clarke spin around with her arms out wide under the falling snow. “Clarke you’re going to catch cold, come back inside.” Lexa chuckled with a large smile on her face. 

“But it’s so pretty,” Clarke pouts. 

“Yeah well you can watch it from inside. I don’t need you sick the whole week.” 

“You’re right,” Clarke agreed walking up to the Lexa wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Lexa planted a kiss into Clarke’s hair before pulling her inside shutting the door behind her. “Want to start a fire and cuddle on the couch?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Clarke beamed. 

Lexa moved over to the fireplace and started building a small fire while Clarke moved around to the stereo system putting on some soft music throughout the living room. Clarke flopped down onto the couch and watched Lexa build up the fire. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

“What?” Lexa turned to find Clarke smiling at her. 

Clarke smirked, “you’re just cute.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes before sitting down on the couch. Clarke immediately curled up into Lexa’s side. “Whatever you say.” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head before wrapping her arms around her pulling her closer. They both let out a content sigh enjoying being in each other company with no interruptions.

**=.=.=**

“Admit it I can cook,” Clarke smirked cockily as they cleaned up the dishes from dinner.

“It was alright,” Lexa shrugged trying not to smile.

Clarke swatted her arm throwing her a glare, “you had seconds.” 

Lexa laughed and leaned over kissing Clarke lightly on the lips, “it was delicious babe. Very impressed.” Lexa smiled before returning to the dishes. 

Clarke dried the next piece that Lexa handed her. “You know we could have used the dishwasher.” 

“There wasn’t that many.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

The work wasn’t hard and it really didn’t take them that long to clean up but there other things Clarke would like to be doing; like cuddling with Lexa. That was something she could do all day. Most of the afternoon they spent on the couch in front of the fire. Clarke managed to fall asleep when Lexa started running her fingers gently through her hair. 

“Okay we are done, come here.” Clarke tugged at Lexa’s hand bringing her back into the living room and to the couch. 

Lexa laughed and dropped down onto the couch, smirking when Clarke straddled her lap. “Thank you for bring me here, I really needed it.” 

“Anything for you,” Lexa stared into Clarke’s gorgeous blue eyes. She trailed her fingers up under Clarke’s shirt drawing light patterns along her spine. 

Clarke captured Lexa’s lips in a messy deep kiss. She framed Lexa’s face sliding her tongue along her bottom lip. Lexa instantly granted her entrance. The kiss lasted until Clarke needed to pulled back slightly to take in a breath. Lexa leaned forward slightly trying to follow Clarke’s swollen lips and capture them in another kiss. 

Clarke pecked her lips smiling. Her heart beat fluttered seeing the lazy smile spread across Lexa’s lips. It was a strange feeling; the butterflies she felt in her stomach. They were something she had never felt with Finn, but damn every time Lexa smiled or just looked at her, her stomach would flop around and her heart would pound wildly. She loved Lexa. It was something she realized several weeks ago. The feeling was hard to ignore. 

The only thing holding her back from spilling out her guts to the brunette was the actual brunette. She had no idea how Lexa felt about her. There were times Lexa would stare or just watch her and she swore she could see the love in her eyes. 

But Clarke wasn’t about to ruin one of the best things that’s happened to her in the recent months with the slip of a tongue. 

 **=.=.=**  

The sun had set hours ago and the lights were now dimmed and the fire continued to crackle. Clarke was curled up on one end of the couch with her notebook writing out some new lyrics while Lexa leaned against the other end playing on her phone. Their legs tangled under the large throw blanket Lexa had grabbed from the closet. 

“How’s the lyrics coming?” Lexa quietly broke Clarke out of her writing zone. 

“It’s coming. I have mostly just notes here and a few verses that pop into my head.” Clarke flashed her the pages scribbled in black ink. 

Lexa flashed her a smile, “so can I hear a song?” She loved hearing Clarke sing. Her new favorite was Clarke singing while she cooked or in the shower. It wasn’t something that the blonde had meant to do it just kinda happened. It always started off as just a soft humming then just evolved into a beautiful song. 

“A song?” Clarke’s eyebrow rose. 

Lexa nodded, “I want to hear something new from you.” 

Clarke chewed her bottom lip, “Umm okay.” She untangled herself from the blanket and Lexa before quickly heading upstairs to grab a guitar. 

She came down with guitar in hand. “Okay so these lyrics are pretty much locked in and Raven and I have already started on the music arrangement. But I’ll sing you the acoustic version.” 

“Perfect.” Lexa smiled relaxing back to watch her girlfriend. 

Clarke began to strum quickly finding her rhythm for the song. 

**_So cold, alone  
_** ****_Could you be my blanket?_  
****_Surround my bones_  
****_When my heart feels naked_  
****_No strength, too weak_  
**_I could use some saving  
_ ** ****_And you're love's so strong_

**_Like a pill I take it, I take it, I take it  
_** **_Like a pill, your love, I take it  
_** **_I take it, I take it  
_******_Like a pill, your love, I take it_  

**_When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?  
_** ****_When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?_  
****_If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?_  
****_If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?_  
**_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?  
_ ** ****_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?_

Clarke’s raspy voice fluctuate in and out. Lexa sat there mesmerized by the blonde sitting across from her. Not a lot a lot of people got to see this side of Clarke Griffin, the raw and gritty. She was known for being flashy pop artist with skimpy outfits and big theatrical performances.

 **_When my heart's not pure  
_** **_Would you kill my disease?  
_** **_And when there's no cure  
_** **_You are just what I need  
_** **_When I lose my mind  
_** **_Would you still remind me?  
_** **_When I'm feeling lost  
_******_Would you come and find me?_  

 **_I'd take it, I would take it  
_** **_Like a pill, your love, I take it  
_** **_I take it, I take it  
_******_Like a pill, your love, I take it_

Lexa smiled brightly when Clarke met her eyes. The blonde smiled back feeling a boost of pride seeing Lexa’s full attention on her.  There was that look again. The one where Clarke swore she saw love radiating from the woman across from her. 

 **_When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?  
_** **_When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?  
_** **_If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?  
_** **_If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?  
_** **_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?  
_******_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?_  

 **_When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?  
_** **_When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?  
_** **_If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?  
_******_If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?_  

 **_When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?  
_** **_When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?  
_** **_If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?  
_** **_If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?  
_** **_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?  
_******_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?_

The song came to an end. “So… that’s it.” Clarke said softly and noticed Lexa glancing at her phone. 

Lexa looked up, “it was beautiful.” 

“Whatcha doing on there?” Clarke smirked setting her guitar down. 

Lexa quickly set down her phone, “nothing.” She quickly replied. 

Clarke’s eyebrow rose, “nothing?” 

“Nothing.” Lexa firmly nodded. 

Clarke quickly moved snatching Lexa’s phone from her lap. “Clarke! Give it back.” 

“Nope!” Clarke popped leaning back into her side of the couch. Her eyes narrowed. “What’s your passcode?” 

“Not telling you,” Lexa mumbled crossing her arms over her chest, not pleased with Clarke’s antics.

Clarke smirked, “don’t make me come over there and get your fingerprint.” 

“I’m not telling you.” 

In another quick move, Clarke tackled Lexa trying to grab her hand. Lexa couldn’t keep her straight face anymore, letting out a hearty laugh she desperately tried to keep her hands away from Clarke. 

“Let me see you!” 

Lexa let out another laugh, “never!” 

Clarke pulled back quickly seeing a grimse crossing Lexa’s face, “did I hurt you?! I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m fine just pulled a little too hard.” Lexa reassured her. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Clarke leaned in pecking her lips. “You really okay?” 

“I’m absolutely fine, just pulled it slightly. Nothing to worry about.” Lexa pushed up carefully kissing Clarke’s lips. “So you really want to see?” 

“Yes,” Clarke smiled into Lexa’s soft lips. 

Lexa grabbed her phone, unlocking it and opening up her app before turning the phone to Clarke. A soft smile spread across her lips as she heard her own voice coming from the speakers. “You recorded me?” 

Lexa’s shoulders rose in a shrug, “I like hearing you sing.” 

“You’re adorable,” Clarke’s smile grew wider. “You really recorded me?” 

“The whole thing.” 

“Why?” 

“So, I can listen to you on the shitty days when you aren’t there to sing for me,” Lexa explained honestly staring into Clarke’s eyes that were starting to mist with tears. “It just makes me feel better.” She brought her hand up wiping away a few tears rolling down Clarke’s cheek. “Don’t cry.” 

“Sorry,” Clarke wiped her face. “That was just really sweet.” She sniffled slightly. 

Lexa leaned up and kissed around Clarke’s face before meeting Clarke’s lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss was slow and tender, the two taking their time exploring each other’s mouths. Clarke couldn’t help but grind herself down onto Lexa’s thighs. She let out a groan that was quickly captured by Lexa’s lips. 

Clarke slowly stopped her hips when she felt Lexa gripping her hips tightly holding her down against her thighs, “sorry baby. Sorry.” Clarke apologized quickly feeling things progressing in a direction Lexa wasn’t ready for yet. 

“Keep going,” Lexa kissed around Clarke’s neck moving her hair away from the soft flesh, giving her more access. 

“But your shoulder.” Clarke was hesitant. 

Lexa nipped Clarke’s pulse point. “Oh fuck,” Clarke groaned out, finding it harder to resist but she managed to pull back. “No no no. You behave.” 

“But I don’t want to.” Lexa pouted playfully. “I know I said I wanted to wait… but we can just be really careful.” She couldn’t help but feel turned on when Clarke grinded herself down onto her thighs. A part of her could careless about her injured shoulder. Her head was screaming at her to wait but her heart just wanted to devour the blonde above her. 

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Clarke scanned Lexa’s face for any hint of hesitation. 

“You won’t,” Lexa leaned up kissing Clarke softly. “I just want to feel you baby.” She whispered into Clarke’s lip before sliding a hand up under her shirt. 

Clarke’s breath inhaled sharply when Lexa grazed a sensitive spot just above her hip. She hummed happily when Lexa slowly kissing around her neck nipping at her soft skin. Clarke grasped Lexa’s wrist pushing her hand down the front of her pants. “Then feel me,” Clarke finally husked out. 

Lexa’s finger easily slipped between her folds feeling the wetness pooling between Clarke’s legs. The blonde let out a satisfied groan before moving her hips trying to gain more friction of Lexa’s hand. Two fingers easily slipped inside Clarke’s warm center. Clarke’s head dropped into Lexa’s neck with a deep groan. 

“Fuck...Lexa,” Clarke moaned loudly, hips moving hard against Lexa’s talented fingers. 

Lexa desperately tried to angle her fingers deeper into Clarke, but with Clarke’s clothes still on it was becoming difficult. Clarke tangled her fingers into Lexa’s hair, gripping it tightly. “More, Lex, harder.” Clarke husked into Lexa’s ear. She let out a loud moan feeling another finger slip into her with ease. 

Lexa didn’t stop Clarke’s hips movement that suddenly became more erratic. “I’m going to fucking cum.” Clarke breathed out feeling her approaching orgasm. 

“Then, cum for me baby,” Lexa nipped at Clarke’s soft pulse point that drove her crazy. 

Clarke let out a high pitched squeal as her body went rigid feeling her walls clench around Lexa’s fingers. Her body shivered. She collapsed into Lexa’s body, “holy shit, so good.” Clarke smiled into Lexa’s neck pecking soft kisses into it. “You are so good.” 

Lexa laughed, “imagine if I used both hands.” She wiggled her fingers that she had just left on Clarke’s hip the entire time. “When I’m all healed up it’ll be even better.” 

Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa deeply, still feeling Lexa’s fingers buried inside of her. She couldn’t help but groan slightly when they moved slightly inside of her. “Baby you fill me up so good.” Clarke moved her hips slightly and captured Lexa in another passionate kiss. 

“I want taste you so bad,” Clarke mumbled into her lips. “Run my tongue along your clit and have you cum in my mouth.” 

Lexa groaned loudly, “fuck, I love when you talk dirty.” She could feel the wetness pool between her legs. 

“I’d use my tongue to fuck you until you cried out my name.” Clarke continued feeling herself getting turned on. “Can I taste you?” 

“Oh god yes. Now.” Lexa’s breath picked up. 

Clarke smirked trailing kisses down Lexa’s neck. Lexa angled her neck to the side allowing Clarke more access as she nipped, sucked, and kissed around her skin. She let out a chuckle when Clarke hit a sensitive spot along her skin. 

Clarke smirked into Lexa’s skin before fumbling slightly with Lexa’s jeans. Lexa’s hips wiggled helping Clarke push down the annoying fabric. Clarke began moving down Lexa’s lean toned body. She placed a selective nip on Lexa’s hipbone just above her underwear, causing the brunette’s hips to buck and a low groan erupting from her throat. With a smile Clarke hooked her fingers into the restricting piece of clothing tugging it down slowly. 

“Klaaark,” Lexa whined feeling the cool air hit her hot center. 

Clarke hummed into her skin in response, trailing kisses down her thighs completely missing the wet target that Lexa eagerly wanted her to touch. Clarke teased and nipped Lexa’s inner thighs as she nestled herself between her girlfriend's legs. She felt fingers quickly tangle into her hair, desperately trying to aim her towards Lexa’s wet center. 

“Stop teasing, Clarke.” Lexa couldn’t help but growl lowly. 

Clarke just smirked before kissing up to place a gentle kiss on Lexa’s throbbing clit. Lexa let out a strained moan feeling the light contact. Clarke finally took a long stroke between Lexa’s folds. She spent a minute playing with clit with the tip of her tongue. 

Lexa’s breathing became ragged and short, her body arching off the couch feeling Clarke suddenly slip two fingers into her throbbing center. “Shit. Clarke. Fuck.” Lexa squirmed under Clarke’s skillful hand and tongue. It had been weeks since they had sex and her body was reacting quickly to every little move Clarke made. 

Clarke continued her actions feeling Lexa tighten her grip into her hair, tugging on it roughly as her hips rose off the couch and her orgasm rippling through her body. Lexa let out a loud moan as the aftershocks pulsed through her. Clarke smiled brightly after lapping up Lexa’s juices, wiping up her chin and carefully sliding back up her body. 

“So. Fucking. Good.” Lexa breathed out heavily. 

Clarke soundly kissed Lexa allowing the brunette to taste herself on her lips and tongue. Lexa hummed happily deepening the kiss before Clarke pulled away to take in a much needed breath. “Your shoulder okay?” Clarke asked softly trailing her finger down her girlfriend’s jaw line. 

“I’m fine, really.” Lexa kissed Clarke softly in reassurance. 

“Just making sure. I got a little over zealous there.” Clarke admitted with a slight frown. 

Lexa pecked her lips, “you can eat me out like that anytime.” 

The comment brought a large smile to Clarke’s lips. “Noted.” She slowly sat up on Lexa’s lap. “Let’s head to bed. You have to teach me to snowboard tomorrow.” 

“Wish me luck.” Lexa muttered. 

“Hey!” Clarke scoffed hitting Lexa’s chest playfully. “I’ll be the best student you’ve ever had.” 

“I’ll be believe it when I see it.” Lexa teased.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, “come on you.” Slowly getting to her feet she grabbed Lexa’s good hand helping her to her feet and leading her up to the master bedroom to get some sleep much need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I'm going to have some free time soon to write and I'm hoping to get some writing sessions in! *crosses fingers* Also the song is Kindly Calm Me Down by Meghan Trainor. Comments are most welcome!! :D
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> -Ro


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a rough morning, Clexa goes snowboarding, and an unexpected guest shows up throwing a wrench into the girls vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for some clexa fluff and some drama. It was bound to happen ;p Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I love hearing from you. Enjoy the chapter :D

**Chapter 15**

Lexa shot up straight from a dead sleep when hearing a loud voice in the bedroom. She looked around wildly trying to see what or who woke her that morning. Clarke was sitting up next to her, looking furious at the TV that was on, on the opposite wall.

“What’s wrong babe?!” Lexa asked seeing Clarke so visibly upset.

“I can  **fucking** believe these people.” Clarke growled tightening her grip on the remote as she watched the show on the TV.

Lexa looked around rubbing her face trying to wake up. She noticed Clarke watched the E! Channel, it was a guilty pleasure of hers. The blonde loved celebrity gossip shows. “You okay?” Lexa moved up next to her.

“I just - I -” Clarke couldn’t get the words out as a few tears started streaming down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey,” Lexa turned her face and wiped some of the tears away. “Talk to me.”

Clarke just took in a deep breath, shaking her head no.

Lexa frowned before taking the remote away from her girlfriend and rewinding the show to see what upset Clarke so much. Lexa frowned seeing Clarke’s face on the screen. She stopped the show letting it play.

_ “In other news we’ve gotten possible reports that upcoming Pop star Clarke Griffin is in rehab. There had been speculation that her recent drinking has gotten out of hand and her label has forced her into a rehab program before releasing her first album.” _

Lexa turned the TV off and turned to Clarke. “They’re being horrible. How could they say stuff like that about you? You don’t even drink. Who is telling them this bullshit?”

Clarke sniffled wiping a tear from her cheek, “well the other day they said I was pregnant with Finn’s baby and that you and I were breaking up, so who knows where they come up with this fucking shit.” She just wanted to be left alone for once, but this was the price for her dream and the fame that came with it.

Frowning Lexa moved closer to Clarke leaning over kissing her lips softly. “You are amazing.” She stared at her moving her face around to lock onto Clarke’s eyes. Once she made contact and framed Clarke’s face with her hands. “You are the most...caring...sweet...amazing...talent… woman I know.” Lexa enunciated each word with a kiss.

A soft smile crossed Clarke’s lips hearing Lexa’s honest words, “it just hurts.”

“I know babe. But everything they are saying isn’t true. You know it, I know it, your fans know it. Fuck those reports guys, they don’t know jack shit.” Lexa wiped Clarke’s cheeks dry. She wished her girlfriend had a thicker skin or that she could give her some of her own. Seeing her react to these kinds of rumors broke her heart.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Clarke whispered pressing her forehead into Lexa’s. She felt lighter with Lexa’s little pep talk.

Lexa pulled back pressing a loving kiss into Clarke’s lips, “you know what, I know what we can do.” She pulled back and turned to look for her phone.

Clarke watched Lexa carefully as she messed around on her phone. A large smile spread across Lexa’s lips as she typed away. Clarke tried to peek over Lexa’s shoulder but the brunette successfully kept her phone out of view. “Leeeexa,” Clarke whined, “what are you doing?”

“One second.” Lexa muttered. “There.” She smiled brightly.

“What did you do?” Clarke couldn’t help but match Lexa’s smile.

Lexa handed her phone over to Clarke, “just showing the world how special you are and get those rumors shot down.”

Clarke took the phone and stared at the twitter post by her girlfriend.

**LexaWoods:** _always a treat when my @ClarkeGriffin gives me a private concert <3 #vacation #shesospecial #thatvoicethough_

Clarke noticed the video of her singing from the previous night was attached to the post. The immediate response of likes and notifications started digging on Lexa’s phone.

“I think I’m going to have to turn those off,” Lexa chuckled. “I’m probably going to get over a thousand followers today because of that post.”

The response came in a deep long kiss.

Lexa groaned into Clarke’s kiss as she felt the blonde’s tongue sweep along her bottom lip and legs straddle her hips.

“Thank you.” Clarke husked into Lexa’s lips.

“Anything for you,” Lexa breathed out.

Clarke framed Lexa’s face, “you are so supportive.”

“Clarke you are so talented and special. It’s why I-” Lexa gulped ever so slightly, “I think everyone should see.” She quickly got out, not having enough courage to say those three little words just on the tip of her tongue. “Your fans and the media should see this side of you. Not the one your label portrays you to be.”

The biggest smile crossed Clarke’s lips. It was one of the most honest and sweetest things someone had said to her.

“I wish I could just leave them and find another label that would let me do my own music.” Clarke admitted.

Lexa rubbed gentle circles with her thumbs on Clarke’s hips, “then do it.”

It wasn’t just that easy. “I’m bound by contract to two albums with Ark. Even if I did find a way to break the contract, there is no certainty that someone would pick me up. I have no album sales to show my worth, just media hype.”

“Then fight for your second album to be yours. If you can’t leave them yet you can at least make the best of the situation.”

“You’re right I should.”

“I know I am.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “don’t be cocky.”

Lexa laughed and leaned in pressing a firm kiss to Clarke’s lips, allowing herself to melt into Clarke’s response. Their kiss was slow but meaningful. Clarke slowly pulled back not letting either of them get carried away with the kiss.

“Thank you again.”

“You are most welcome.” Lexa grinned. “Now let's get some breakfast and hit that mountain, you have a lot to learn.”

“What if I said I’d rather just stay in bed with you all day instead?” Clarke rolled her hips making her intentions known.

It took all of Lexa’s willpower to not give in, “nope. Breakfast then snowboarding. You spent thousands of dollars in equipment and we are going to put it to use.”

Clarke huffed, “fine.” She rolled off Lexa’s lap.

“Where are you going?” Lexa watched her walk away.

“To shower while you make me breakfast.”

“Oh, I see how it is.”

Clarke spun around at the bathroom door, “scrambled eggs and bacon please.” She shut the door before Lexa even had a chance to reply. Lexa just laughed shaking her head in response before getting out of bed to make them breakfast.

**=.=.=**

“You’re a quick study, Clarke.”

“I told you,” Clarke smiled as she secured her boots onto her board. “I’ll be better than you by the end of the week.”

Lexa laughed, “we shall see about that.”

“No faith.”

“I’m just being realistic.”

Clarke had picked up the sport quite quickly. She had fallen a few times right at the beginning but once she found her balance she picked up turning. Lexa had chosen some beginner areas on Snowmass to have Clarke learn and practice on.

“Just admit it I picked this up quicker than you did.”

Lexa scoffed with an eye roll. “Whatever you say babe.” She kissed the sassy comment right from Clarke’s lips. “Let's make a few more passes then head to the lodge to have some lunch.”

“Sounds good, all this awesome snowboarding I’m doing is making me hungry.” Clarke smirked.

Lexa chuckled, “I bet you worked up quite the appetite falling on your ass all morning.”

“Hey!” Clarke smacked Lexa’s arm with a defiant pout, “I only fell a few times. And now it’s only when I occasionally can’t stop properly.”

“I’m just kidding.” Lexa planted a kiss to her cheek. “This afternoon we will work more on your stopping.”

“I’m ready to rock and roll. Let's go.” Clarke rubbed her hands together in anticipation. She really liked snowboarding; granted the weather was chilly and the slight wind was causing her nose and cheeks to turn rosy, but it was worth it when Lexa would lean over and kiss each spot gently.

Clarke was having fun, not worrying about anything work related.

**=.=.=**

Lexa and Clarke finally made it into the lodge just after one. They were sore, hungry, and cold. Lexa led her to one of the restaurants for them to eat. It wasn’t upscale or anything Clarke was growing accustom too. But it was a very nice change.

“If are you too tired after we eat we can just quit for the day.” Lexa said while looking over the menu.

“I’m feeling pretty good. But if you’re tired we can quit for the day.” Clarke shot back.

“I’m feeling pretty good too.” Lexa couldn’t help but smirk.

Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle at their silly antics and Lexa joined in. They ordered their lunch and chatted idly while waiting for their food.

“Excuse me Miss Griffin.” Both Clarke and Lexa looked up, noticing a middle age woman standing there with two young girls neither over age 12.

“Hi,” Clarke smiled brightly at the two shy girls.

“I’m truly sorry for interrupting your lunch, but the girls saw you over here and they wouldn’t leave me alone until they came over to see you.” The woman smiled. “I hope it’s not too much trouble.”

“Absolutely no trouble.”

“Go ahead girls.” The mom nudged the girls.

The oldest girl stepped forward, “would you mind if we got your autograph?” She asked shyly.

“Of course.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile brightly watching Clarke interact with the two young girls as she asked them questions giving them both her full attention.

“So whom should I make these out to?” Clarke took the pen and grabbed two napkins to sign for the girls.

“Sarah,” the oldest answered.

“I’m Kasey!” The little girl just about yelled bouncing on the tips of her toes, excited to get an autograph from a celebrity.

Clarke quickly wrote out a little sweet message to each girl before signing her name. “Are you guys having fun on the mountain today?”

“Yes, we are learning to snowboard today!” Kasey answered excited.

“I already know how. She’s just learning.” Sarah puffed out her chest.

“But you’re still falling down.” Kasey quickly stated causing Sarah to blush in embarrassment.

“I’m learning to snowboard too.” Clarke smiled. “Don’t worry I’ve been falling all morning. It’s part of the learning process. Soon you’ll be one of the best on the mountain.”

“You think so?” Sarah perked up.

“I do.”

The waiter came with their food. “Thank you for doing that for them Ms. Griffin. We will let you be.”

“You are most welcome. Hope you girls have fun on the mountain this afternoon.” Clarke gave the girls a wave as they said goodbye.

“What?” She asked Lexa who was staring at her.

“You are amazing with them.” Lexa smiled brightly at her. “Your fans just adore you.”

Clarke couldn’t help but blush. “They were adorable I couldn’t just say no to them.”

“And that’s why you’re amazing.” Lexa picked up her sandwich, dunking a portion of it into her bowl of soup before taking a bite.

With a large uncontrollable smile Clarke looked down at her soup and sandwich before beginning to eat. The little girls were cute and Clarke never denied a fan, she always made sure to make time for them. They were the ones that were making her popular and a star, not her sing and personality, but them.

**=.=.=**

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist as she stood behind her in the kitchen. “You have fun today?” She pressed soft kisses into her next.

“A blast thanks for taking me.” Clarke ran her fingers up and down Lexa’s arms after pouring herself a glass of wine.

Overall the day was fun. After Clarke and Lexa’s run in with the two little girls a couple of other people had recognized her and asked for some autographs and the occasional picture. Clarke obliged them all but in the end she and Lexa stayed on the mountain for a few more hours until they were both exhausted and ready to head back to the house.

“I could fall asleep right now.” Lexa mumbled leaning more into Clarke resting her chin on her shoulder.

Clarke sipped her wine before letting a light laugh, “baby, it’s only eight o’clock.”

“I know. I’m just full of food and sore from snowboarding all day, it’s making me sleepy.”

Clarke carefully pulled out of Lexa’s arms, getting an unpleased groan from Lexa. She gently took Lexa’s hand and began pulling her towards the stairs. Lexa let her drag her up to the bedroom.

“Strip.” Clarke motioned towards the bed.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “if this is your idea of foreplay it needs some work.”

Rolling her eyes Clarke pushed Lexa to the bed, “just strip.”

Doing what she was told, Lexa slowly stripped out of her clothes as Clarke rummaged through her suitcase. “Now what?” Lexa smirked standing there naked.

Clarke couldn’t help but stare. Lexa’s body was something else; abs defined and muscles perfectly toned. She finally snapped out of it. “Lay down on your stomach.”

Lexa laid down on her front and nuzzled her face into her pillow, her body relaxing. “Geeze, don’t fall asleep yet.” Clarke chuckled.

“I’ll try not to,” Lexa muttered into the pillow.

She suddenly felt the bed shift; her eyes opened and noticed Clarke just in her underwear straddle over her legs. The sight was beautiful. Lexa out a loud moan feeling Clarke’s fingers press into her skin, her thumbs kneading away the knots in her lower back, Lexa completely relaxing into Clarke’s touch.

“Fuck, that feels really good.” Lexa mumbled growing more sleeping as Clarke massaged around her back and shoulders.

She let out a deep sigh feeling Clarke press open mouth kisses along her upper spine. “You have any other knots babe?”

“Shoulders.” Lexa replied almost completely asleep.

Clarke carefully moved around Lexa wound making sure not to irritate it. Lexa had taken a painkiller around lunchtime, she had tried to be discreet about it but Clarke noticed out of the corner of her eye. So Clarke knew it was bothering a bit, even if the brunette wouldn’t admit it.

Clarke continued to rub the oil into Lexa’s skin, working on any tight places she felt. Before long Lexa’s breathing evened out and lulled into a deep sleep. Clarke smiled softly pressing a kiss into Lexa’s neck before carefully climbing off her girlfriends sleeping body.

She washed the oil off her hands, downed the rest of her wine, and stripped down completely before carefully moving Lexa under the covers. The brunette mumbled ever so softly but never woke. Clarke slipped in next to her brushing some of the curled locks out of Lexa’s face. She placed a gentle kiss to her lips, watching her take a deep sigh. Clarke snuggled up into her girlfriend enjoying the warmth before her body fell into a peaceful sleep.

**=.=.=**

Clarke’s body tingled and pulsed, it slowly woke her from her sleep. The sun peaked through the blinds revealing it was definitely morning. She felt slight pressure against her breast. A hand gently kneaded her flesh and a thumb brushed against her perked nipple. Her eyes fluttered more awake.

“Mornin’.” Lexa husked out, before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth in greeting.

Clarke smiled, her back arching off the bed slightly as Lexa played with her breast. She wrapped her arm around Lexa’s neck bringing her down into a kiss. “A very good morning to you.” She breathed out once they broke away from their kiss.

“You weren’t naked last night. I got quite the treat when I woke up, just couldn’t help myself.” Lexa smirked. “Sorry I woke you.”

“You can wake me like that anytime.” Clarke brought her into another long kiss. It was slow, sweet but full with passion and need.

Lexa fell into the kiss adding more pressure to Clarke’s breast, causing the blonde to moan into her mouth. Her hand slipped from Clarke’s mounded flesh and quickly trailed down her stomach, to another area she knew would be wet and eager for her to touch.

Clarke’s legs spread eagerly giving Lexa all the access she needed. She kept Lexa firm in a kiss as fingers slipped between her slick folds. Her moan got lost on Lexa’s tongue as the two continue to sloppily kiss.

Lexa dipped two fingers into Clarke’s hot center, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. “Fuck – me –” Clarke groaned, her hips rising to meet Lexa’s thrust.

“I am,” Lexa smirked, curling her fingers inside Clarke.

Clarke’s hips bucked and canted into talented fingers. Lexa’s thumb pressed into her sensitive bundle of nerves, Clarke let out a small squeak in response. Smiling, Lexa kissed around Clarke’s neck making sure to nip and suck on her pulse point. Clarke clawed at Lexa’s back feeling herself getting closer to her peak.

One last thrust and curl of Lexa’s fingers pushed Clarke over the edge. Her body stiffened and a sharp moan released from her mouth as her orgasm rippled over her body. Lexa slowed her thrusts helping Clarke come down slowly from her high.

“So. Fucking. Good.” Clarke finally managed to get out.

Lexa chuckled happily watching Clarke in her post orgasm bliss.

“Maybe I should sleep naked more often if it leads to morning sex.” Clarke grinned running her fingers up and down Lexa’s spine.

“I wouldn’t mind that in the slightest.” Lexa kissed her slowly.

Clarke quickly brought her hand up behind Lexa’s neck holding her in the kiss. Their tongues slowly moved against each other in perfect sync. Clarke began to roll them over so she was poised over Lexa’s perfect body. She straddled over her rocking her hips sharply into Lexa’s causing both of them to groan. Clarke’s hand slowly trailed down the front of Lexa’s body.

“You have got to be shitting me.” Lexa growled hearing the doorbell ring, completely killing the mood.

Removing her hand Clarke sat up on Lexa’s hips. “Who could that be?”

“It’s not Titus.” The man would call or text before coming over to check on anything. The doorbell rang again. Clarke slowly removed herself from Lexa’s lap. “I should see who that is.”

Lexa got up from the bed moving around to pull on some clothes before looking back at Clarke who was sprawled naked on the bed. Whoever was behind that door was going to die. “Don’t you dare move beautiful,” Lexa leaned over the bed planting a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips before leaving the room to investigate who was at the door.

“I’m coming!” She shouted at the door when the bell rang again. “Calm your fucking tits.” Lexa muttered not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

She pulled the door open suddenly taken back at the flashing lights coming from the door and seeing the one woman she really didn’t want to see standing at the door. Lexa quickly shut to the door in her face, leaning back against it. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” She rubbed her face.

There was a loud knock on the door, snapping Lexa out of her chant.

Lexa opened the door again after taking a deep breath. Abby stood there less than pleased. “Can I come in?”

“Fine.” Lexa stepped to the side letting the older woman in before shutting the door in the paparazzi’s face. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to speak to my daughter.” Abby squared off with Lexa.

Lexa knew she wasn’t going to just leave. “Stay here. I’ll go get her.” With that she turned on her heels and headed back upstairs.

She found Clarke almost half asleep watching TV; she perked up seeing Lexa coming back through the door. “Who was it?”

“Your mother is here.”

Clarke eyes widened. “Shit. What?”

“She want’s to talk with you.” Lexa explained watching Clarke get out of bed pulling some clothes on.

“Do you know what she wants?”

“No clue. There are some paparazzi outside.”

Clarke groaned pulling her shirt over her head. “I can’t believe her.”

Clarke stormed down the stairs finding her mother standing in the entryway just where Lexa left her. “What are you doing here?” Clarke just demanded.

“I’m here to take you home.” Abby answered.

“Mother I’m vacation if you didn’t notice, I’ll be back next week.” She explained crossing her arms over her chest. “Thanks for bringing the paparazzi with you.”

“That was your doing Clarke, people have been posting pictures all over social media of you at some ski mountain today. They were bound to find out where you were staying.” Abby stated, seeing the various photos on twitter of her daughter and Lexa snowboarding. “I’m here because Jaha wants to meet with you tomorrow.”

This got Clarke’s attention, “what? I thought he was in Europe on business.”

“He was he’s cancelling all his plans and on his way back to LA as we speak. He wants to meet with you personally.” Abby explained the situation to her daughter.

Clarke shook her head, “he’s just going to wait until I get back.”

“He doesn’t wait Clarke. This meeting is important for your career. If you value it we need to leave now.”

Clarke was suddenly torn. Jaha didn’t just break meeting and plans to come talk to his artist, whatever he had to say had to be important. “Mom... I can’t just leave.”

“Yes you can.” Abby couldn’t help but look back at Lexa who was hanging back by the stairs watching their interaction. “You have a choice, can stay here with  _ her _ or come back with me. This has been something you’ve been working on your whole life, are you just going to throw everything away because of this one little vacation.”

Clarke didn’t want her mother to be right. But her music career was something she had been working towards her entire life. It wasn’t until Jaha, that someone finally gave her a chance and signed her to a label. She owed him everything.

But then there was Lexa.

Lexa was something special, someone Clarke never thought she’d have in her life. She made everything better and lighter. Fuck, she really didn’t know what to do. She looked back and forth between the two of them.

Her heart hurt as she took a small step towards her mother. The look on Lexa’s face something she had never seen cross the brunette’s features. It was a mixture of utter heartache and devastation.

“I’m sorry Lexa,” Clarke reined in her emotions, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. She didn’t want to do this, but this was her duty. She had to put her career first. “I have to go to this meeting.”

Lexa refused to say anything, knowing anything said would come out broken and full of tears. Instead she turned on her heels and walked into the living room disappearing out of sight, not wanting to see Clarke walk through the door.

Clarke wiped a tear from her cheek, “I have to get my things.” She said to her mother softly.

“Be quick, we have a flight to catch.”

Within a few minutes Clarke was walking back down the stairs with her suitcase. She searched for Lexa but the brunette had vanished out of sight. “Come on Clarke, let’s go.”

With one last look Clarke searched for Lexa over her shoulder, hope she could say how sorry she was with her eyes. She never meant to leave Lexa like this. Pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes she exited the house and into the all so common lights flashing in her direction.

Clarke climbed into the car beside her mother as the drive put her bags into the trunk. Staring out the window she watched the house drift off into the distance as the car began to move away. She wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart breaking into several pieces because of her decision. Head over heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, stuff is getting little crazy lol Don't worry this is a Clexa story. So we have two chapters left and an epilogue. Hope you guys are ready for the rest of the ride. 
> 
> Till next time.  
> -Ro


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Clarke and Lexa take steps in their career paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty everyone we are getting close to the end! There is one more chapter then an epilogue. This chapter was unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

  
Clarke and her mother sat out in the waiting room of Ark Records. Their meeting would begin in a few minutes and Clarke was actually nervous. She was going into this meeting blind. Was it going to be good or bad? In a few minutes she’d find out the answer.

“He’s ready to see you ladies,” the receptionist announced.

Clarke took a deep breath before following her mother to the meeting room. Jaha and Nia were seated at one side of the table. “There’s my favorite pop star.” Jaha smiled brightly getting up to greet Clarke. He pulled her into a hug before greeting Abby.

“Nice to see you again Jaha. How was your flight?” Clarke flashed him her winning smile.

“It was excellent.” He smiled brightly. “Enough about me have a seat, we have much to talk about.”

Clarke sat down next to her mother and across from Nia. The woman did not look at all pleased. She narrowed her eyes at Clarke who just stared back with an equal glare. Clarke really hated that woman.

“So Clarke you’ve caused quite the stir the past few months.” Jaha started. “I saw the video of you signing posted a few days ago, what song was that?”

“That was an original.” Clarke answered with a smile. “I’ve been writing several lately.”

“Well it definitely has had some great buzz around it. The video has already been seen by a million people,” Jaha explained to her with a growing smile. “Nia has informed me of you wanting to hold off on your album until things have smoothed over from your incident at the hotel. We should have had you doing more of these videos during these past few weeks to help balance out that mishap.”

Clarke blinked slightly, that’s not happened. “I’ve  **never** wanted to put a hold on my album.  **Nia** thought it was best to wait.” She shot back.

“Clarke.” Her mother hissed.

“What, it’s the truth.” Clarke wasn’t going to let Nia push everything over onto her.

“Is this true Nia?” Jaha looked over at her.

Nia continued to glare at Clarke, “we mutually agreed.”

“No, you  **told** me that’s what was going to happen.” Clarke snipped back. “I’ve been pushing for my album but no you wanted to wait. Well I’m done waiting.”

Jaha sat there taking everything in.

“Clarke you need to stop this.” Abby scolded her daughter.

“No mother I’ve had enough.” Clarke continued. “I’ve been waiting for weeks for this album and you guys keep pushing it back. I’m not unstable and I’m not an alcoholic. I just want to make music and having something meaningful to tell. Not have  **Nia** here tell me you're basically holding my album hostage until things blow over with the media.”  

Jaha’s face had gone from smiles to a scowl. Clarke wondered if she had overstepped her boundaries. But all of this needed to be said. “I just thought you’d treat your artist better.” Clarke finished  confidently , leaving her mother looking shocked.

Abby quickly tried to run damage control, “she doesn’t mean that. We are both very happy here.”

“No we’re not.” Clarke quickly countered. She was finding her strength, remembering what Lexa had told her. She needed to take control of her life, “I’m not happy. I wanted to put original songs on my first album but Nia shot it down immediately. She didn’t think I had the talent to write anything worth putting on an album. Obviously a million people think I do.”

Jaha turned to Nia, “you can leave.”

Nia’s stoic features faltered, “but sir.”

“You can clean out your office as well, you no longer work here. Your paperwork will be at the desk on your way out.” Jaha said ever so calmly.

Nia’s mouth dropped open, “you can’t fire me! I’ve been with this company for years! I’ve made you so much money!”

“I’m pretty sure the artists have made me the money not you. I will not have someone work here that undermines our artists input and talent.”

“Fine!” Nia flew up out of her chair, obviously pissed about the whole situation. “This isn’t over Thelonious, don’t expect Finn or several other artists I made into stars stick around after finding out I’m gone. They are sure to follow me wherever I go.” She growled lowly.

Jaha tried not to smirk. “I’d like to see you try Nia. You signed a contract agreeing not to take any artists for a year after you left the company, so unless you want a lawsuit I’d think twice about it.”

Nia growled loudly before storming out of the meeting room, slamming the door behind her.

Clarke sat there in shock not expecting that to happen.

Jaha leaned over hitting the intercom button on the desk, “Ms. Fox would you have Pike draw up Nia Frost’s release papers and have them ready within a half hour. Also can you have Ms. Lyte come to my meeting with Ms. Griffin, immediately.”

“Yes sir right away.”

Jaha turned his attention back to the two women across from him. “I apologize for that. If I had known Nia was acting like that sooner I would have removed her then. Clarke I want this partnership to work out between us. You are talented, I wouldn’t have signed you on if you weren’t.”

“Thank you Jaha, that means a lot.” Clarke smiled at him in appreciation.

There was a sudden knock on the door. “Come in.”

The door open revealing a striking raven-haired woman, “you called for me?”

“Yes, come have a seat.” Jaha motioned next to him. The woman quickly took a seat, looking a little puzzled at what this could all be about. “Clarke this is Ali Lyte. She manages a lot of our Indie singer songwriters, I’d like her to take you on.”

Ali looked a little surprised but quickly recovered and she smiled at Clarke. “I’d be honored. I saw your video that song you wrote was really beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you have anymore songs written?”

“I have a few songs fully produced.” Clarke admitted. Both Jaha and Ali looked at her in somewhat surprise. “I have a small studio space in my home.” She quickly explained, not wanting them to get the wrong idea that she went to another studio to make her music.

“Well I would love to listen to them,” Ali grinned, see what we have to work with.

“Unfortunately it’s too late to put any new songs on the album.” Jaha explained. “Which I want to release as soon as possible.” He turned his attention to Ali. “Let’s work on getting Clarke’s album out in the next week or two.”

“I’m on it.” Ali quickly took a few notes on her phone.

Clarke and even her mother sat there stunned. A part of Clarke wanted to pinch herself to see if this was actually happening or if it was some weird dream.

“Also we should get you out on a small tour.” Ali explained.

“A tour?”

“A small US tour. I’m thinking ten or fifteen cities?” Ali looked to Jaha to see if he agreed.

“That sounds good, set up some interviews while she’s out on the road.”

“Wait I’m going on tour?” Everything was suddenly happening so fast.

“As soon as possible, we need to ride this good publicity you created.” Jaha nodded.

“I’ll get my assistant to work on locking in locations and dates so we can put them up for ticket sales.” Ali quickly sent out a message, obviously excited about her new talent under her watch. “We will have to come up with a set list for the tour and add in some of your original songs into the mix.”

“If they go over well we can release them as singles after your album releases.” Jaha agreed with Ali’s plan. “Then when you get back from you tour we will start on your second album, which I’d like you to write for.”

“The whole album?” Clarke’s eyes widened.

“Will that be a problem? We can get you a songwriter to help if you’d like?”

Clarke quickly shook her head. “No problem at all, I have plenty of songs.”

“Good!” Jaha smiled and clapped his hands together. “I think we have some great stuff here. Can we get her out by the end of the month?”

Ali quickly looked over her calendar. “I think it’s doable. I’ll get her set up on tour rehearsal schedule immediately. I can get something set up by end of day tomorrow, Ontari owes me a favor.”

“Great.” Jaha grinned at Clarke. “Anything else?”

“I do have one request.”

“Clarke.” Abby hissed she didn’t want her daughter to mess anything up.

Clarke ignored her completely. “I’d like Raven Reyes to mix and produce my music. We work well together and I’d like her on my team for my next album.”

“Raven Reyes.” Jaha mused. “I don’t think I’ve heard of her. Does she have any songs out?”

“No. No one has given her the chance.” Clarke immediately saw the hesitation on both Jaha and Ali’s face’s. “She’s done the new songs I’m going to be sending you both. She’s extremely talented.”

“Okay then.” Jaha glanced at Ali. “If we like what we hear then she’s in.”

Clarke smiled brightly. “Thank you. You’re going to love it.”

“I hope so.” Jaha gathered his things. “Alright, I think that’s it for today. Thank you ladies for coming in on short notice. Clarke it’s always a pleasure, and I’m truly sorry for Nia. I’m sure you’ll be happier here with Ali.”

“Abby, I’ll send you all my information so we can get working on scheduling.” Ali smiled at her before shaking both of their hands. “Clarke I’m excited to be working with you.”

“I am as well Ali.” Clarke continued smiling watching the two walk out of the door before turning around to her mother. “I’m going on tour!” Clarke through her arms around her mother's neck giving her a big hug, both women letting out a small squeal of excitement.

“My baby is going on tour!” Abby was just as thrilled. It was what they had been working for such a long time.

Clarke instinctively pulled out her cellphone as they walked out of the room; she paused on a certain name. Her face quickly fell. Lexa. Clarke didn’t even know if the woman wanted to talk to her. All Clarke could see was the hurt look on Lexa’s face as she agreed to come back to LA. Hell, she didn’t even know if they were still girlfriends anymore. There hadn’t been any word from her in the past of 24 hours. She slowly scrolled past the name and went to the next best thing, Raven, letting her know the amazing news.

**=.=.=**

Lexa walked into the office sitting down in front of the large oak desk. “Glad you could make it Lexa.” Indra tossed her a small smile. “Your father was pleased with your request to meet with me.”

“Well I figured since I’m not cleared for duty yet I could obliged him with working on the campaign.” It had been a week since Clarke left Aspen and Lexa had almost left immediately after, once again not wanting to be in that house anymore. She had spent a few days sulking around her house until Anya forced her out to do something.

So here she sat in front of Indra, doing anything to keep her mind off Clarke.

“Well that’s good because city council elections are coming up fast and we have a lot to do if you want to get onto the ballot.”

Lexa let out a soft sigh. “What would you like me to do?”

“I’d like to set up a few appearances. There are some galas and parties that are coming up. I’m going to try and get you on the invitation list. We need to step up your networking opportunities.” Indra explained the plan of attack.

Lexa nodded in agreement. Networking was key, her father taught her that. It was all in who you know. “I’d like to do some community events, get my face out there to the actual people who will be voting to elect me.”

“That can be arranged.” Indra jotted down some notes. “Now we need to work on your campaign plan. What are you going to support and endorse. Do you have any ideas?”

“Not really, I was hoping to get out into the community and see what they say before making any decision.” Lexa explained.

Indra grunted slightly, “you should really pick something’s soon so we can start pitching them at events.”

“I will.” Lexa nodded. She had a few ideas from just being out on patrol seeing and hearing things from people on the streets. “Can you set up a meeting with  Marcus Kane ? I’d like to go over a few things with him at some point.”

Indra raised an eyebrow. “Marcus Kane? The community center director?”

“Yes.”

“Okay I’ll see if I can set something for later this week.” Indra made another note. “We should also start bringing some people on board in a few weeks to help start campaigning and spreading the word about you.”

“Okay I’ll leave that to you.”

Indra nodded. “Anything else?”

“No I think that’s all.”

“Alright then, I’ll email you with all the event details.”

Lexa nodded and got to her feet. “Sounds good. I look forward to hearing from you.” With that Lexa left the office pulling her phone pressing a recent call on her list. It rang just a few times before someone picked up.

“ _ Hey Lex, what’s up? _ ”

“Hey An, wanna go out to a bar tonight?”

There was a long pause on the other end.

“Anya?”

“ _ Sorry. Was just checking to make sure if was actually  _ **_you_ ** _ calling and that I wasn’t being pranked. _ ”

Lexa fake laughed, “very funny. I was just thinking you are right I should go out. There is game on tonight. We could go to that sports bar you like and watch it.”

“ _ Sounds awesome. I get off shift around six we could meet at Polis around seven. _ ” Lexa could hear the excitement in her best friend's voice. “ _ I’ll let some of the others know. _ ”

“Okay I’ll see you there at seven.”

“ _ Later. _ ”

Lexa hung up the phone and climbed into her truck. She sat there for a few minutes letting out a deep sigh before heading back towards her house. The minute she turned her truck on she heard a familiar voice coming through the radio. She slammed her palm into the button turning the radio off. “Fuck.” She sighed and began to drive home trying to ignore the pull in her heart.

**=.=.=**

“Geeze Lexa how many have you fucking had?” Anya walked up to the tall round table Lexa was sitting at. She immediately noticed one empty glass and a half glass of brown liquid sitting in front of her friend.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “This is my second Anya, chill out.” She glanced at the large TV in front of her to see the score of the football game. “Hi Echo.”

“Hey Lex.” Echo smiled in greeting sitting down next to her girlfriend and grabbed the drink menu.

“Octavia and Lincoln are coming.” Anya announced peeking over her girlfriends should at the drinks while they waited for the waiter to come over. “Octavia had to run home first and Lincoln is coming over after his shift, so he will be late.”

“Cool.” Lexa answered, keeping her eyes on the TV screen.

Echo frowned at Anya who just replied with a shrug. The perky redhead came around the table quickly, greeting the girls. “Hi guy’s, I’m Kimberly your waitress tonight, what can I get you two to drink?”

“I’m going to have what she’s having.” Anya pointed in Lexa’s direction.

“And I’m going to have a tall  Sam’s Winter Lager .” Echo ordered setting the drink menu back in its place.

“Coming right up.”

Anya watched her friend carefully. “Are we ordering food?”

“Probably.” Lexa answered shortly, keeping her eyes on the game.

“What’s wrong with her?” Echo whispered into Anya’s ear.

“She and Clarke had a big ta-do over absolutely nothing and Lexa’s got her panties in a bunch and is now acting like a moody teenager over it.” Anya whispered back.

“Oh, I see.” Echo glanced over in Lexa’s direction, watching her down the rest of her drink.

The waitress came back over with their drinks. “Anything else I can get you guys while you wait for the rest of your group?”

“Yeah, I’ll take another one.” Lexa showed her the empty glass.

“Okay,” the waitress said slowly, not sure if she should allow it, Lexa was downing them pretty quickly.

“She’ll take a water as well.” Anya butted in, ignoring the glare from her friend. “And can we get some nachos and onion rings for the table.”

“Sure thing.” Kimberly smiled.

Anya leaned back in her chair slightly just as Kimberly was about to walk by. “You can take your time on getting her that other drink.” She said softly so Lexa wouldn’t hear.

“You got it.”

Anya gave her an appreciative smile before turning her attention back to the game. She took a sip of the drink that was brought to her and almost coughed. “What the hell is this?”

“Long Island.” Lexa smirked.

“It’s fucking strong.”

“That’s the point of a Long Island Iced Tea.”

Anya took a smaller sip this time. “You need to slow down on those things.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Yes  **mom** .”

It wasn’t before long that she heard Octavia’s voice. “Oh shit.” Anya muttered seeing her company.

“Hey guys. Sorry we’re late, I was waiting for this one to pick me up.” Octavia smiled sitting down.

“Hi Raven.” Anya nodded at her.

Lexa’s attention was brought back to the table the minute she heard the name. She glanced at the dark hair woman sitting across from her, whom had her eyes narrowed in her direction. “I’m going to go. I forgot to feed Nyko before I left.” Lexa started digging her wallet out of her pocket to pay for her drinks.

“Sit your ass down. You aren’t going anywhere.”  Anya grabbed onto her forearm.

“But-“ Lexa tried to argue.

“Sit. Down.” Anya pulled her back into her seat. “Your fucking fine and so is Nyko. I know you fed him.”

“Fine.” Lexa grumbled and sat back down, avoiding Raven’s gaze.

The food finally came and Lexa sipped on her water, knowing she should slow down on her drinking and was thankful for Anya keeping her under control. She couldn’t help but glance at Raven once and awhile. Would she report back to Clarke that she saw her tonight? Or was she on strict rules not to mention her? Several questions and scenarios suddenly crossed her minds.

She was pulled out of her thoughts once Lincoln arrived and sat down next to her. “Hey cous.” He smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Hey Linc.” Lexa smiled at him.

“How’s the shoulder doing?”

“Good. Therapist says I should be back to work next month.”

“Great we miss you around the precinct.” He genuinely smiled at her. He wasn’t lying when saying that. Most of the officers looked up to her, even some of the vets who had been there ten times longer than she had. She was the one that always keeps morale up and was tough as nails; hence the Commander nickname around the station.

“I might be coming back to a desk in a couple of weeks. But I’m also trying to get my city council campaign going during this downtime. Captain said I could return when I’m ready for active duty if I wish. Choice is up to me.” Lexa explained sipping her water.

“Well good for you Lex,” Lincoln smiled. “Glad you are getting that up and running.”

“I think it will go well.” Lexa agreed.

“So Raven, how’s work going?” Echo asked the woman.

Raven smiled around her beer mug before setting it down. “It’s actually going awesome. We’re going on tour soon.” Lexa tried not to perk up at the news. “Everything is moving fast. I even got a new promotion out of the deal Clarke whipped up.”

Everyone congratulated her, except Lexa who tried to pretend she didn’t hear any of it.

“My girl is going to be a big time music producer.” Octavia beamed proudly kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

“That’s the plan.” Raven tried not to blush at all the praises given to her.

Lexa continued to watch the game trying to hide her mixed feelings. On one hand she was so happy that Clarke was going on tour, which meant her meeting with that Jaha guy went extremely well. But then there was the fact that she had to hear it second hand from Raven. Clarke hadn’t called or even texted her the important news. That was the kind of news you would want to tell your girlfriend even if you were in a slight low spot. But there had been nothing.

The group continued to eat, drink, and watch the football game late into the night. It was a fun night even if Lexa didn’t want to admit it. There was just one thing, well someone, missing that would have made it even better. But right now she really didn’t know where they stood and there was no way she was going to talk to Raven about it. If Clarke wanted to talk to her than she could contact herself. But maybe it was a sign when she hadn’t. It took everything Lexa had not to start crying in front of everyone when she thought about what that could mean for them as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know some of you think the girls are being childish and yes you could absolutely say. But this is added in for a little angst. If you don't like it then don't read it simple as that. Sorry if that's harsh, but it's true. 
> 
> Happy times are ahead, this is a Clexa endgame! Hope to have the last chapter up sometime next week. Feel free to comment and like!
> 
> -Ro


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke speaks with her mom, Lexa gets a reality check, and the girls finally reunite... but will it be a happy one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys this is the last chapter! Thank you all for your support! Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. All mistakes are my own, this wasn't beta'd. Enjoy the final chapter!
> 
> Please read the authors note at the end about some news on the epilogue and a song list for the fic! :)

**Chapter 17**

  
Clarke sat at her island eating breakfast. She stared at her phone. A part of her wishing it would start ringing and she’d see an image of Lexa’s goofy face display on the screen. But her wish was never granted. At this point she couldn’t muster up the courage to call the brunette instead.

Texting would be easier. By now that seemed so impersonal.

The two hadn’t talked for weeks now. It was getting harder and harder to pick up the phone and call her now, most likely, ex-girlfriend, she didn't know anymore. Clarke had never wanted it to get to this point, but Lexa wasn’t making it any easier on her.

Her heart rose hearing the front door open and footsteps coming up towards the main part of the house. It immediately sunk back into place once her mother crested up over the railing. Clarke didn’t know what she was expecting. Lexa, maybe?

“Morning sweetie.” Abby smiled at her daughter before getting herself some coffee.

“Morning.” Clarke replied eating more of her yogurt and granola.

Abby sat down near her daughter, “are you ready to leave in a few days?”

“Yes. I’m pretty much all packed.” Clarke muttered around her food.

Abby’s eyes narrowed, “you don’t seem that excited about this. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s obviously something.” Abby knew her daughter well enough to know when something wasn’t right.

Clarke let out a deep sigh. “I just miss Lexa,” she finally admitted. “I wish she was here to share this with me.” She really wanted her here.

Abby scoffed. “Clarke you need to forget about that girl. She wasn’t good enough for you; obviously, she hasn’t spoken to you in weeks. The girl was just around for a few minutes of fame, once she got it, she ditched.”

Clarke grew angry. That was not Lexa, she was not like that at all and if her mother even spent a little time with her she would have seen that herself. “Lexa is not like that. She’s special. She was… is the best thing to happen to me.”

“No Clarke, the best thing for you is this tour. Just leave things alone. You need to focus on this tour if sales go well and the press meetings you could go on a global tour.” Abby pointed out.

Tears filled Clarke’s eyes, her mother just didn’t get it, all she got was having her get a popular career and major success. “I don’t want you coming on tour with me.”

“Wait what?” Abby’s eyes widened.

Clarke got to her feet and tossed her dish into the sink. “I said I don’t want you coming on tour with me.”

Abby laughed, “don’t be silly sweetie of course you want me there.”

“No I actually don’t.” Clarke quickly wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks hoping her mother didn’t see. “You know what I don’t want you as my manager anymore either.”

“Clarke!” Abby stood up. “You can’t just fire me.”

“Actually I can. I don’t need you to run my career anymore.”

“Clarke-”

Clarke just held up her hand to stop her, “just don’t! It’s final, you’re done.” She said sternly puffing up her chest in confidence. “I don’t want you as my manager, I want my **mom** back.”

“But Clarke-” Abby tried again.

“We’re done. You can leave now. I’ll talk to you when I get back from my tour.” Clarke crossed her arms, desperately trying to keep up her tough bravado in place.

Abby stared at her daughter for a minute. “Fine if that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“Okay then.” She gathered her things. “I’ll see you when you get back, then.” Abby quickly turned on her heels not wanting Clarke to see her get emotional about the sudden situation.

Clarke watched her mother walk away and down the stairs before she let the tears stream down her cheeks. “Fuck.” She huffed out wiping them away before heading up the stairs to the studio.

She walked in finding Raven sitting behind her laptop with large headphones on working on some music. The door slamming got the brunette’s attention and she quickly noticed Clarke in tears plopping herself down onto the small couch along the wall.

“What’s wrong? Did Lexa finally call?” Raven asked pulling off her headphones and getting up to sit next to her friend.”

“No.” Clarke just shook her head. “I just fired my mom.”

“Finally.” Clarke shot her a look. “I mean sorry,” Raven frowned. “I thought it had something to do with Lexa and that Clexa finally broke up officially.”

Clarke sniffled, “Clexa?”

“Yeah… Clarke and Lexa, Clexa. It’s your relationship nickname. Octavia thought it up, now she has me saying it.” Raven explained. “But anyways, you fired your mom?”

“Yes, told her I just wanted my mom back. She used to be so awesome until people started realizing that I could make a career out of my singing then she jumped on board full steam ahead.” Clarke sighed rubbing her face. “I told her I’d see her when I got back from tour.”

“Well I know it sucks. But I’m proud of you.” Raven rubbed Clarke’s back in soothing circles. “You needed some space from her. She’s been a little crazier over the years.”

“I know. It was just getting too much for me. And god knows what’s going on with Lexa and I; I just can’t keep having her negativity around me right now. I told her about missing Lexa, she just told me to forget about her. Instead of being my mom and comforting about it she ignored my feelings.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes, Clarke occasionally wiping away her tears. “I love Lexa and I miss her.”

“I know you do Clarkey.” Raven pressed a kiss into Clarke’s hair. “I know you do.” They stayed there for a few more minutes. “Why don’t you try calling Lexa? Tell her how you feel about her.” She finally mentioned.

Clarke sniffled, “she wouldn’t want to talk to me. Not after all this time.”

“You don’t know that.” Raven frowned.

“She hasn’t tried to contact me either so there is no point in trying to speak to her.” Clarke sighed heavily. “I’m going to try and finish packing.”

“Okay hun, try and get some rest too. You are going to have a long couple of months.” Raven got up after Clarke giving her a tight hug.

“I will I promise.”

Clarke left Raven to her work and headed down to her room to finish packing up her luggage. She didn’t get very far before collapsing onto her bed with a heart-racking sob.

**=.=.=**

Lexa sat at on her couch going through a few emails Indra had sent her about some possible events she could go to. Nyko played at her feet chewing his toy. She was mid-read when someone started pounding on her front door.

“One second!” Lexa closed her laptop and headed over. Nyko yapped trying to bark and drag his toy with him at the same time to investigate the door. “Nyko stop. Go away.” Lexa grabbed his toy, tossing it back into the living room causing him to chase after it.

She opened the door narrowing her eyes slightly at the figure behind the door, “Raven. What are you doing here?”

“Came here to give you a fucking reality check Commander.” Raven pushed her way inside.

“Do come in,” Lexa muttered shutting the door behind her.

Lexa followed her into the kitchen. “Do you have beer in here?” Raven quickly opened the refrigerator. “Found it.” She pulled out two bottles.

“Please help yourself to my booze.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “You know it’s only after eleven.”

“Well I have a feeling you are going to be needing this.” Raven popped both tops and handed one to Lexa before making her way into the living room.

“Why are you here again?”

Raven plopped down in one of the reclining chairs. “Like I said to give you a reality check.”

“About?” Lexa returned to her seat on the couch.

“Clarke.”

Lexa sighed taking a swig from her beer, Raven was right she was going to need it. “What about her?”

“You two are a bunch of fucking idiots. Truly.” Raven started. “You two are both so stubborn that you won’t admit when you’re both wrong and buck up to the problem.”

“Clarke chose to leave and go to that meeting, she could have said no or even said she’d come back after it.”

“You're right, but you could have gotten your head out of your ass and followed her back here to support her.” Raven countered back. “This is her career we’re talking about. Something that she’s been working hard on for so long.”

Lexa sighed, what Raven said made sense, “She hasn’t even tried to contact me. I had to hear from you that she was going to be going on a tour.”

“Yeah well that’s because my friend is also a stubborn fuck and thinks you are beyond pissed at her and never wants to see her again. Doesn’t help that you don’t attempt to call her either.” Raven mutters.

“I’m just giving her, her space.” Lexa fiddled with the top of her beer bottle.

“Giving her space is only causing this problem to become bigger and blow way out of proportion.”

Raven had a point; she was becoming the problem not the solution. “I don’t know what I would even say to her.”

“That you miss her? Or that you love her? Want to spend the rest of your life with her?” Raven tossed out a few ideas.

“I – what – I don’t -” Lexa floundered quickly.

“We both know that you love her Lexa, so stop beating around the bush and just tell the girl already.” Raven took a few more sips of her beer. “Seriously you two, biggest idiots ever.”

Lexa chewed on her lower lip, “I wouldn’t even know how to begin.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “it’s pretty easy. ‘Clarke I love you’ that simple.”

Lexa shook her head; it was already too late for that. “I can’t Raven I’m sorry. It might be too late for that.”

It took all of Raven’s strength not to get up and smack some sense into the woman. “Well if you change your mind.” She pounded the rest of her beer and reached into her back pocket. “I scored you a ticket to her first concert. I know for a fact she’d love for you to be there.” Raven tossed the pass onto the coffee table when Lexa made no move for them.

“I’m sure she’ll still be amazing even without me being there Raven.”

Raven sighed and started towards the door. “Just to let you know. Clarke has been an absolute mess these past weeks. There hasn’t been a night where she hasn’t cried herself to sleep because of you. I know she misses you.”

Lexa turned her head so Raven wouldn’t see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Just thought you should know that.” Raven left trying not to slam the door in her wake.

Lexa wiped her tears staring at the tickets directly in front of her.

**=.=.=**

“Ms. Griffin you’re on in fifteen, we need to get you to the stage.” One of the stage managers poked his head into her green room.

“Thanks, I’ll be right there.” Clarke got to her feet and rubbed her palms onto her pants. “Why am I so nervous?” She glanced at her best friend. “I’m never like this before a performance.”

“Maybe because you have a sold out show that’s almost ten times the people you normally perform in front of.” Raven smiled.

“Wow, thanks for that pep talk I feel so much better now.” Clarke tried not to fiddle with her hair to help calm her nerves.

“Clarke you are going to do great. All those people are here to hear you, no one else. Just give them the best performance you can give, they’ll love it.”

“I hope so.” Clarke glanced in the mirror, spot-checking her makeup. “How do I look?”

“Stunning as always. Now let's head out there.”

“I got this.” Clarke nodded in agreement.

“Yeah you do,” Raven smacked her ass, causing Clarke to squeak. “Break a leg Princess.”

Clarke tossed her a mock glare before opening the door and following a stagehand towards the stage. She took several deep breaths trying to calm her nerves before walking onto the stage.

She almost choked when her eyes locked a pair of green eyes off to her right. “Lexa?” She stopped dead almost causing one of the workers to run into her back.

“Hi.” Lexa said sheepishly.

“What? How?” Clarke tried to gather her thoughts. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you. I know how important today is for you and I wanted to be here.” Lexa explained quickly. She stared into Clarke sea blue eyes, that she didn’t realize she had missed so much. “I’m so sorry Clarke, I didn’t mean to hurt you and I was hoping we could talking after your concert, maybe have some dinner?”

“How did you get here?” Clarke shook her head. “I mean yes, yes to dinner.”

“Good.” Lexa slowly smiled widely. “I also had a little from a friend getting these.” She flashed Clarke her backstage passes and nodded towards Raven’s direction. “I was also informed of how much of an asshole I was being.”

Clarke quickly mouthed a thank you to her best friend. “No I was the asshole.”

“Ms. Griffin you're on in less than five.” The man butted in.

“We can talk about this later Klark, I promise.”

Clarke almost shuddered at the way Lexa punctuated her name. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too. Go break a leg. That’s what they say right?” Lexa smiled brightly at her before Clarke was whisked off to start her show.

Clarke desperately tried to get one last glimpse of Lexa who was giving her two thumbs up before turning the corner to the stage.

“Thanks for basically telling me what a fuck up I was being Raven.” Lexa said softly when the woman moved up next to her.

“Anytime Lexa.” Raven smirked. “Now let's go enjoy the show.” She grabbed onto Lexa’s wrist dragging her up to the wings to watch Clarke’s performance.

The show went better than Clarke had expected. The crowd was amazing and she felt rejuvenated in her singing. “Thank you Miami! You’ve been amazing!” She waved to them. “I have one last treat for you.” The crowd went crazy. “I have a new song written by yours truly, would you guys like to hear it?” The cheers grew even louder. “Awesome! The song is called Be the One and I wrote it for a very special someone. I hope she likes it too.”

Clarke got into position before the music started up.

**_I see the moon, I see the moon, I see the moon_  
** **_Oh, when you’re looking at the sun_**  
_**Not a fool, I’m not a fool, not a fool**  
_ **_No you’re not fooling anyone_**

**_Oh, but when you’re gone_**  
**_When you’re gone, when you’re gone_**  
**_Oh baby, all the lights go out_**  
**_Thinking, oh that, baby, I was wrong_**  
_**I was wrong, I was wrong**  
_ **_Come back to me baby, we can work this out_**

Clarke danced around signing her heart out to the crowd before turning towards the wing staring directly at Lexa.

**_Oh baby, come on let me get to know you_  
** **_Just another chance so that I can show_**  
**_That I won’t let you down and run_**  
**_No, I won’t let you down and run_**  
**_Cause I could be the one_**  
**_I could be the one_**  
_**I could be the one**  
_ **_I could be the one_**

**_I see in blue, I see in blue, I see in blue_**  
**_Oh, when you see everything in red_**  
**_There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you_**  
_**Do for you, do for you**  
_ **_Oh, cause you got inside my head_**

Clarke motioned for Lexa to come out to her. Lexa immediately put her hands up and shook her head no. There was no way she was going out in front of all of those people. Clarke pouted between verses. Lexa suddenly stumbled forward onto the stage. She looked behind her seeing Raven wink in her direction. Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her close to her body singing to her.

**_Oh, but when you’re gone_  
** **_When you’re gone, when you’re gone_**  
**_Oh baby, all the lights go out_**  
**_Thinking, oh that, baby, I was wrong_**  
_**I was wrong, I was wrong**  
_ **_Come back to me baby, we can work this out_**

**_Oh baby, come on let me get to know you_**  
**_Just another chance so that I can show_**  
**_That I won’t let you down and run_**  
**_No, I won’t let you down and run_**  
**_Cause I could be the one_**  
_**I could be the one**  
_ **_I could be the one_**

Lexa stared into Clarke’s bright blue eyes. Everything else suddenly washed away. There was no crowd, no screaming, no music, just her and Clarke up on that stage. Her body swayed slowly in time with Clarke’s allowing herself to become one with the blonde up on the large stage.

**_Be the one, be the one, be the one_  
** **_Be the one, be the one, be the one_**  
**_I could be the one_**  
**_Be the one, be the one, be the one_**  
**_Be the one, be the one, be the one_**  
**_I could be the one_**  
**_Be the one, be the one, be the one_**  
**_Be the one, be the one, be the one_**  
**_I could be the one_**  
**_Be the one, be the one, be the one_**  
_**Be the one, be the one, be the one**  
_ **_Will you be mine?_**

**_Oh baby, come on let me get to know you_**  
**_Just another chance so that I can show_**  
**_That I won’t let you down and run_**  
**_No, I won’t let you down and run_**  
**_Cause I could be the one_**  
_**I could be the one**  
_ **_I could be the one_**

The music died down and Lexa stood there with her arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist. “I love you Clarke.” She whispered not realizing Clarke’s mic was left on and her words were announced to the entire audience, who cheered wildly.

Clarke stared at Lexa, tears forming in her eyes. “I love you too Lexa.” She whispered back before pressing her lips into Lexa for a long kiss.

The two stood on stage sharing their love for each other with world. But neither cared. All that really truly mattered was they had each other. Excited for what their future held for them.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end :) hope it satisfied your Clexa needs! The song used for this chapter is Be the One by Dua Lipa.
> 
> I have the Epilogue completely written, woo! So I haven't decided if I want to post is later tonight or maybe in a few days, what do you all think? Also I went back and reread the fic and noticed I used some characters twice so if you are the type to read through a fic twice you might notice some names changed. It's nothing major just small characters.
> 
> Thank you once again for all of your support and taking the time to read the fic! Until next time!
> 
> -Ro
> 
> Songs not used in this fic, it turned into my writing playlist enjoy them!  
> Betty Who - “Missing You”, “Better”, “All Of You”  
> Jasmine Thompson - “Adore”  
> Ryn Weaver - “New Constellations”, “Here is Home”, "Free"  
> Brika - “Mumbai”  
> Jess Glynne - “Hold My Hand”, “My Love (acoustic)”  
> September - “Satellite”  
> Rising Appalachia - “Novels of Acquaintance”  
> Pvris - “You and I (stripped/non stripped version)”  
> Ariana Grande - “Into You”  
> DNCE - “Toothbrush”  
> Flume - “Never Be Like You” (Feat. Kai)  
> The 1975 - “The Sound”  
> Hey Violet - “Brand New Moves”  
> Matoma & Becky Hill - “False Alarm”  
> Phoebe Ryan - “Mine”  
> Demi Lovato - “Body Say”  
> Verite - “Strange Enough”  
> Maty Noyes - “In My Mind”  
> Rozes - “Hangin’ On”  
> Halsey - "Castle", "Young Gods"
> 
> Songs Used:  
> Halsey - "Gasoline"  
> Dev - "In the Dark"  
> Meghan Trainor - "Kindly Calm Me Down"  
> Dua Lipa - "Be the One"


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa smut and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is it the epilogue! It's a little longer than my normal chapters and I hope you guys all enjoy it. This was not Beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you again to taking the time to read the fic. I'm planning a new story read the note at the bottom to find out a little more. Enjoy the epilogue!

**Epilogue  
**   


“Clarke! Over here!”

“Ms. Griffin!”

“Clarke!”

Clarke smiled and posed in several directions on the red carpet allowing all the media to snap her picture. This was her big night and she was taking every opportunity to soak it in.

It was the Grammy’s. Her first one ever and she was nominated for best new artist and performing. All of her dreams were coming true.

“Clarke we have to keep you moving.” Ali whispered into her ear, making sure she kept her client moving along.

“Of course.” Clarke nodded slowly moving down the red carpet.

She felt a hand slip into her own lacing fingers together. Turning her head slightly she smiled brightly at woman holding her hand. “Sorry I’m late.”

“You missed all the pictures,” Clarke smiled at her.

“What a shame.”

The wink Clarke was given caused her to roll her eyes. “I’ve got a few interviews then we can find our seats.”

“Sounds good.”

Clarke smiled when she was pulled into the tone body. “I’m so proud of you Klark.” Clarke felt a shiver run up her spine. Lexa dipped her head pressing a soft kiss into Clarke’s lips, not caring about all the camera’s around them.

“Thank you for being there for me.” Clarke smiled into the kiss.

“Sorry. This way Clarke.” Ali suddenly interrupted their moment. “She’s almost done.” She smiled at Lexa. “Promise.”

Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips one last time. “Go be your adorable self.” Clarke laughed before following Ali over to the line of reporters waiting to hear from her.

**=.=.=**

“How does it feel to a Grammy award winner?” Lexa asked pressing soft kisses into Clarke’s bare shoulder.

“Fucking amazing.” Clarke answered sleepily as she traced lazy patterns along Lexa’s arm that was secured around her waist.

“Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?”

Clarke smiled, her heart still fluttering each time Lexa said it, “maybe a few times.”

“Only a few I’m slacking.” Lexa nuzzled her face into Clarke’s neck.

Clarke giggled before turning in Lexa’s arms pressing her lips into soft waiting lips. The kiss was slow and the two spent several minutes just exploring each other’s mouths, relishing the earlier morning together.

Lexa suddenly pinned behind Clarke’s body. “Want me to make you breakfast?” Lexa asked as Clarke kissed around her neck eagerly.

Clarke smiled into Lexa’s skin, “breakfast sounds really good.” She ground her hips down into Lexa, causing the brunette to groan in response. The kind of breakfast Lexa had meant was not the kind Clarke wanted. Granted they spent a good portion of the evening, after all the parties, having sex Clarke was always in the mood for morning sex.

Lexa’s back arched off the bed feeling Clarke’s lips ghost over her already perked nipple. Clarke’s tongue flicked and circled the nub, it was torture, Lexa continued to arch her back in hopes of catching Clarke off guard and her mouth would fully attach to her breast.

“Kl-ark-“ Lexa tried not to beg but she just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Patience,” Clarke smirked pressing a quick kiss to the nub.

Lexa wiggled and squirmed feeling slowly Clarke switch her torture technique to the other breast. “Oh fuck, fuck” she groaned out when Clarke bit down and pressed a soothing kiss to the perked area.

Lexa could feel the pooling wetness between her legs. “K-Klark, I need you.” She finally managed out.

“Need me to do what?” Clarke lifted her head from Lexa’s chest smirking smugly at her girlfriend.

“To touch me… fuck me…just anything.” Lexa breathed out.

Clarke continued to smirk before pushing up giving Lexa one swift kiss. “Don’t worry I’ll be doing all of those, soon.” She wormed her way back down Lexa’s body trailing kisses in her wake.

Clarke found Lexa’s pussy hot, wet, and smelling oh so sweet. She resisted the urge to just dive right in but she enjoyed torturing Lexa too much. A few kisses to Lexa’s inner thighs and mound right above her center got Lexa squirming.

“Kl-ark…stop.” Lexa tried to demand.

Clarke sat up pushing the sheets back off her, “what?”

“You’re teasing.” Lexa panted glaring at the blonde between her legs.

Clarke smirked proudly, “I know.”

Settling herself back down, Clarke took one long stroke along Lexa’s folds gathering up as many juices that she could. She felt Lexa shuttered underneath her and loved the long moan releasing from her lips. Clarke paused for a moment enjoying the taste of Lexa before running two fingers through the wet flesh, spreading it easily. She leaned back in sucking the bundle of nerves suddenly on display.

“Oh fuck!” Lexa screamed out, her legs clutching around Clarke’s head.

Clarke flicked and sucked on Lexa’s clit, knowing just what got her girlfriend going crazy. She felt a hand quickly grabbing onto the messy bun on top of her head keeping her planted in place.

The moans and swears rolled off of Lexa’s tongue with easy.

Clarke glanced up watching Lexa’s face contort and relax with every move of her tongue. She ran her tongue broadly along Lexa’s sex, before dipping the tip of her tongue into Lexa getting the response she wanted.

“Fuck, more.” Lexa breathed out, her chest rising and falling more quickly as she felt herself getting closer to her peak.

Clarke obliged thrusting two fingers in, moving her mouth back up to give Lexa’s clit the attention it deserved. Her fingers moved in perfect sync with her tongue. It didn’t take long before Clarke started to feel Lexa’s walls start tightening around her fingers. With one last hard suck and one curl of her fingers, Lexa’s hips rose off the bed letting out a loud moan as a gush of juices came around Clarke’s fingers.

Clarke slowed her movements helping Lexa down from her orgasm. She removed her fingers using her tongue to clean the area. Lexa’s body shivered a few times as her high finally subsided and Clarke slowly climbed up her body and pressed kisses into her neck before kissing square on the lips.

Lexa sighed into the kiss tasting herself along the blonde’s lips. “I love you.” She mumbled with a large smile.

“I love you too.” Clarke pressed her forehead into Lexa’s brushing light kisses into her lips. These were the moments she absolutely loved, just the two of them spending time together before facing the day.

A moan escaped Clarke’s lips feeling Lexa’s hand slip between their bodies and two fingers slip between her wetness quickly finding it’s target. Clarke’s hips rocked and her back arched as Lexa’s fingers moved inside her. Lexa nipped at Clarke’s neck finding the spot that got Clarke moaning. The angle of Lexa’s fingers had Clarke frustrated.

Clarke sat up angling herself down onto them, grinding down hard. Lexa stared up at her gorgeous girlfriend riding her fingers aggressively. Lexa reached up using her free hand to grab Clarke’s breast. She used her thumb and index finger to pinch and roll around Clarke’s nipple.

“Fuck feels so good.” Clarke groaned rolling her hips in time with Lexa’s thrusts.

“Cum for me Klark.” Lexa watched her girlfriend's eyes shut and head flip back feeling her curl her fingers inside.

“Fuuuuck,” Clarke braced her hands on Lexa’s chest to help with leverage. “Another.” She demanded.

Lexa happily inserted another finger loving the tight feeling Clarke created around all three fingers. “God you’re so tight.”

Clarke bounced wildly on Lexa’s fingers. Lexa couldn’t help but stare at Clarke’s breast as they bounced in time with her thrusts. Clarke continued to buck her hips wildly until Lexa’s fingers hit her special spot. Her body went rigid. Clarke let out a high-pitched moan as her orgasm rippled through her body.

She collapsed onto Lexa letting out several deep breaths. Clarke’s body twitched slightly feeling Lexa’s thumb brush across clit. “Too sensitive.” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s neck.

“Sorry babe,” Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle. She slowly removed her fingers from within Clarke, licking them clean, receiving a groan from the blonde on top of her. “How about breakfast now?” Lexa traced lazy patterns along Clarke’s back.

“Mmm,” Clarke nuzzled her face into Lexa’s neck. “I already had my breakfast.” She smirked brightly. “It was delicious.”

Lexa let out a hearty laugh planting light kisses into her shoulder. “Well I worked up quite the appetite. You just stay here and be all sexy while I go cook.”

Clarke lifted her head up off Lexa’s neck, “I guess I could do that.” She slowly rolled off Lexa sprawling out onto her bed.

Lexa slowly left the bed pulling on a shirt and shorts. “Make sure you make enough for me.” Clarke watched her walking around smiling.

“Oh so you  **do** want breakfast.” With a chuckle Lexa leaned down kissing Clarke softly. She couldn’t help but palm one of Clarke’s bare breasts on display.

Clarke groaned softly. “I might work up another appetite, who knows?”

“Scrambled eggs?” Lexa pecked Clarke’s nose.

“Perfect.”

“Okay, I’ll be back.” Lexa reluctantly pulled back walking out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She smiled hearing toenails tapping on the hardwood floors towards her. “Hey buddy.” Bending down she rubbed Nyko’s ears as he gave her morning kisses. “You hungry too?” He wagged his tail in reply.

She got up heading towards the kitchen to get him his breakfast before starting her own. There were times she couldn’t believe how time flew bye. Nyko was now a year and a half old and they both had been living with Clarke for almost a year now. If someone had asked her a year ago where she saw herself, this wasn’t even on her radar. But Lexa was glad that it happened.

After Clarke’s first concert on her US tour the two went to a private restaurant for some dinner and to talk. The conversation had been full of tears, yelling, laughing, and promises to work on what they had started to build together. Lexa put time into Clarke making sure she texted or called her everyday to see how the tour was going. She had originally hoped to stay with Clarke on tour for a while but needed to get back to work on her campaign. Clarke understood and put the same amount of work into the long distance relationship over the months she was touring.

Once Clarke returned they slowly started building again. Going out on dates, spending time with each other, and most importantly talking. It was something they had both agreed on, not allowing feelings or concerns get buried between them. Clarke casually asked Lexa to move in with her after only a few months after getting back, finding that the brunette was staying at her most nights and both her and Nyko had practically already moved in. Lexa sold her house and moved in, it was a risky move to sell; not knowing the what-if’s of their relationship. But she had to have faith.

With breakfast made, Lexa returned to their bedroom finding Clarke just about asleep in bed. “I bring scrambled eggs.”

Clarke yawned and slowly sat up pulling a sheet up over her waist. “You’re the best.”

Lexa sat down on her side of the bed leaning against the headboard with the tray in her lap. “You made bacon.” Clarke kissed the corner of Lexa’s mouth stealing a piece of warm bacon off the plate.

“I know how much my girl loves bacon.” Lexa smirked taking a bite of the fluffy eggs on the plate.

“I love you.”

Lexa smiled, “Love you too.”

The two ate slowly, enjoying each other’s company. “So I was thinking about taking a vacation soon.” Lexa announced. “What does your schedule look like? Maybe we could go somewhere?” Lexa had been voted into the city council with a whopping margin over her opponent, several months before. She was really starting to make a difference in the short amount of time. Though with the demands of the new job she had to start working part time at the police station, and even then it was mostly at a desk. Anya hadn’t been pleased at first especially since Octavia became her new partner, it wasn’t the best partnership at first but they worked it out, sort of.

“I think I’m pretty open. Ali was going to get back to me on some interviews. I’m bound to have a few now after that Grammy win.” Clarke stole a piece of egg right out from under Lexa.

“Of course who wouldn’t want an interview with  **the** Clarke Griffin?” Lexa snarked with a smirk, loving that her girlfriend was getting all of this positive attention.

“Right?! That’s what I said.” Clarke replied chuckling. “But I’ll definitely find out, see if I can get a week off and let you know when.”

“Perfect.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek lovingly. “I want to go somewhere special. How about Hawaii?”

“Nope not there.”

“Cancun?” Clarke shook her head no. “Fiji?” Nope. “Italy?” Still no. “Australia?” Clarke had always wanted to go there, but still no. “Okay… do you already have a place in mind?”

“Yup.” Clarke smiled, popping the ‘p’ playfully.

“Care to share with the class?”

Clarke pressed a kiss right below Lexa’s ear. “Aspen.”

Lexa froze for a second. That was the last place she had expected. It had created a bad taste in her mouth from the last time. “You want to go to my cabin?”

“Yes.” Clarke looked at her with concern. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is.” Lexa gave her a soft smile. If that where Clarke wanted to go that’s where they would go.

“I just really want to go there and create good loving memories with you. I don’t like the other ones we have their.” Clarke quickly explained her reasoning for the location.

Lexa nodded in agreement, it made perfect sense. “That’s where we will go then. Just let me know when.”

Clarke kissed her slowly. “It’ll be perfect.”

Lexa smirked slightly, “I know it will be.” She was already starting to plan things out in her head.

**=.=.=**

“Clarke?” Lexa walked up the stairs into the living room seeing her girlfriend sitting on the couch, laptop on her lap and a set of headphones secured to her ears. “Babe? Hello?” Lexa rolled her eyes when she didn’t budge. Even Nyko stayed asleep next to Clarke on the couch.

“Seriously?” Lexa muttered before walking in front of Clarke waving her hand to get her attention. “Earth to Clarke!”

Clarke jumped suddenly seeing Lexa standing in front of her. She stopped what she was doing and pulled the headphones off her ears. “Lexa you scared the shit out of me!”

Lexa chuckled, “well I was calling to you from the stairs not my fault you didn’t hear me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. Lexa leaned down kissing Clarke softly. “Hello beautiful.”

Clarke pulled Lexa back down into another savory kiss. “Hello.” She husked out against Lexa’s lips.

“Whatcha working on?” Lexa peaked at the laptop screen.

“Raven sent me the mix to the new song, wanted to see what I thought of the bridge.” Clarke played with the end of Lexa’s hair.

“I bet it’s amazing.”

“Oh it is.” Clarke laughed.

Lexa planted one more kiss, “so you already?”

“Huh?”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the questioning look from the blonde. “Are you packed?”

“OH! Yes. All set promise.” Clarke smiled at her sweetly.

“Good we head out first thing in the morning.”

“Don’t worry I won’t sleep in.”

A hearty laugh escaped Lexa’s lips. “Trust me I’ll wake your pretty ass up. Even if I awaken grumpy Clarke I’m willing to live with it.”

Clarke swatted at her arm, “hey! I’m not grumpy.”

“Hon you get very grumpy when you someone wakes you up.”

With narrowed eyes Clarke tried to remain straight faced, “not unless it’s for morning sex then I’m perfectly fine being woken up.” She finally admitted with a sly smirk.

“Yes I know how much you enjoy that.”

“It’s one of my favorite activities.”

Lexa chuckled and ruffled Nyko’s ears when he finally looked up at her, “what would you like for dinner?”

“I don’t know. Do we have chicken?”

“Probably.”

“Chicken and rice?” Clarke suggested.

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll come get you when it’s ready, keep on working.”

“Thanks babe.” Clarke gave her a wide smile before putting her headphones back on.

**=.=.=**

Grumpy Clarke in a confined space, such as Lexa’s truck had not been the best idea. In the future Lexa vowed to leave at a later time or a least wake her up with sex for a more enjoyable trip to Aspen. The ride had consisted of glares and angry music. Lexa had tried to ease things over with some sweet talk and kisses but it seemed to only make things worse.

Let Clarke sleep in. That was the lesson learned.

Lexa parked in the snowy driveway. She stared at the sleeping blonde, having a moment of déjà vu, this was exactly what happened the last time they came and around the same time of year, almost to the day. That was not the experience she wanted to keep remembering, hopefully this trip would offer new happier ones.

“Clarke baby, wake up.” Lexa nudged her.

“Hmm?”

“We’re here, time to get up.” Lexa mentioned softly before opening up the door allowing the cold March air into the truck.

Clarke groaned slowly coming to. She stretched and pulled her coat on before slipping out of the truck. Lexa had already reached into the back seat pulling at their suitcases, following the sleepy blonde into the log home.

“Head right up to bed babe I’ll be right there.” It was dark and Lexa was tired from all the driving.

Clarke just mumbled before heading up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Lexa set down the suitcases; she watched Clarke turn the corner and quickly dove into her bag. Finding the item quickly, she walked into the kitchen. She returned in short order picking up their bags and following Clarke to the bedroom. Lexa found Clarke sprawled out on the bed already half asleep.

Lexa laughed walking over pulling off Clarke’s shoes and socks. “Come on honey, strip.”

“Too tired for sex.” Clarke mumbled into the pillow.

“Ditto.” Lexa laughed softly. “Come on we’re just going to sleep, so strip.” They often found themselves in compromising positions first thing in the morning, sleeping naked started becoming a habit for easier morning access.

“M’kay.” Clarke sat up slowly with her eyes still closed allowing Lexa to help her strip off her clothes and crawl under the covers.

Lexa soon followed. Clarke quickly shuffled closer latching herself onto her girlfriend nuzzling her face into Lexa’s warm neck. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist quickly falling asleep.

**=.=.=**

“Who are you texting?” Clarke watched Lexa from over her hot chocolate mug.

“Your mom.” Lexa plopped down next to Clarke on the couch careful not to spill her own drink.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Seriously, I think she likes you more than me now.”

“I can’t help that Klark.” Lexa chuckled. “I’m charming what can I say.”

“You’re something alright.” Clarke mumbled before kissing Lexa softly. “What did she want?”

“Just wanted to if I was still thinking of running for State Representative.” Lexa explained sipping her hot drink.

Clarke smiles, “my girl the politician. I’m so proud of you. You are already doing so much good, I can’t imagine you being in a Representative.”

Lexa blush at Clarke comment, “I’m just helping where I can.”

“Keep on doing it sweetie,” Clarke leaned forward kissing Lexa softly.

Lexa smiled into the kiss, “Oh and your mom wants to have dinner sometime when we get back.”

Abby had done a complete 180 the past half a year. After Clarke got back from her tour the two started mending their mother/daughter relationship. It took a lot of time but the two finally figured it out. Abby had been offered a job at Ark Records, replacing Nia. She let Clarke do her thing and focused her attention on new artists coming into the label. 

Though it took Abby longer to come around to Lexa. But Abby put in the effort realizing Clarke truly loved the girl. The two women finally found a mutual interest, hiking of all things, something that Clarke never enjoyed. Lexa found herself being invited out for a hike around the hills of LA once a week, leaving Clarke happily at home knowing her mother wouldn’t force her out since she now found a new hiking buddy. It gave Lexa and Abby time to get to know each other alone and not forced by Clarke to get along. All and all Lexa and Abby got along great now.

“Fine, but she’s not cooking. I don’t want another steak incident.” Clarke mumbled.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke’s dramatics.

“That bad?! I couldn’t eat steak for a month after that. A  **month** , Lexa.”

Lexa shook her head with a chuckle. “How about I cook?”

“Or we could go to a restaurant.”

“I’ll cook.” Lexa leaned over kissing Clarke, enjoying the taste of chocolate and mint chapstick.

“Fine dinner when we get back.” Clarke smiled snuggling into the Lexa’s shoulder.

The two stayed quiet for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the fireplace crackling in front of them. Lexa leaned forward setting her mug down on the coffee table, earning a grumble from Clarke when she had to remove her head.

“I love you Klark.” Lexa stared at her girlfriend.

Clarke smiled sweetly at her. “I love you too Lexa.”

“Can I tell you something?” Lexa continued to stare at her.

Clarke sat up more on the couch. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“I’m nervous.” Lexa fidgeted slightly.

“Nervous? About what?” Clarke stared at her.

“That you’re going to say no.”

“What?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow up, not understanding what was about to happen.

Lexa took in a deep breath. “I truly love you.”

“I love-“

“Just let me finish okay?” Lexa interrupted, worried that if Clarke kept speaking she’d lose all of her courage. Clarke nodded slowly. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think that you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I remember the day we met and seeing how sad you were. All I could think of was how beautiful you were and how could I make you happy.” Lexa’s hand dipped into her sweatpants pocket, playing with the item hidden inside.

She took another breath. “I know we’ve had our ups and downs but I just can’t think of my life without you now. And I want to keep making you the happiest girl.” Lexa pulled the small piece of jewelry out of her pocket causing Clarke to take in a sharp breath, finally realizing what was happening. “Clarke Griffin, I swear fealty to you, and vow to always treat your needs as my own and do everything in my power to make you so incredibly happy.” Lexa locked eyes with Clarke, who had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. “Will you marry me?”

Clarke lurched forward kissing Lexa soundly. “Yes, Yes, Yes.” She mumbled into Lexa’s lips. Lexa chuckled, feeling a huge relief wash over her; she pulled back just enough to slip the ring onto Clarke’s finger. “I love you so much.” Clarke told her before reconnected their lips in a heated kiss.

Lexa eagerly responded to the kiss. The kiss continued until both girls needed to take a breath. This allowed Clarke to examine the gorgeous engagement ring on her finger. “Where did you hide this thing?”

Lexa laughed, “Anya’s. You’re like a hound dog when it comes to jewelry. I learned my lesson after the last time.”

“I’m sorry. I just stumbled across it!” Clarke smiled brightly, remembering finding the beautiful necklace Lexa got for her birthday, hidden behind the cleaning supplies in the bathroom.

“You never ever clean the bathroom. There should have been no logical reason for you to find that there.” Lexa kissed Clarke softly. “Hence why I kept it with Anya this time and in the healthy cereal once we got here.” It was the last place Clarke would get into.

Clarke giggled before leaning in giving Lexa another long kiss. “Holy shit, we’re engaged.” Clarke glanced down at her ring again almost believing this was a dream.

Lexa smirked, “mmhmm. You’ll have to text your mom sometime soon, she keeps bugging me on whether I’ve completed my “ _ mission _ ” yet.” Lexa air quoted.

“Oh so is that why she texted you?” Clarke playfully narrowed her eyes.

“Yes and to actually ask about dinner. She wants to celebrate.” Lexa explained. “I asked for her permission, I just hoped you would say yes.”

“I’m always going to say yes to you.” Clarke smiled loving at her, girlfriend, nope fiancé.

“Good to know.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke reconnected their lips, shifting onto Lexa lap. “My mom is going to have to wait.”

Lexa’s arms quickly secured around Clarke’s waist, pulling her flush against her body. “Why’s that?”

Clarke brushed her lips against Lexa’s. “Because I have plans to take you upstairs and make you cum so hard.”

Lexa groaned hearing Clarke talk dirty always got her wet. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Clarke quickly got off Lexa’s lap grabbing her hand pulling her to her feet. “Come on, I have plans to eat you out for at least an hour.”

“Fuck.” Lexa groaned, allowing Clarke to pull her upstairs.

“That’s the plan.” Clarke winked over her shoulder.

Lexa smiled brightly. Creating new exciting memories was something that she looked forward to. Her heart fluttered at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Clarke. Clarke would always be the one for her.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you for taking this little journey with me. Just love these two and I hope I did them justice :D
> 
> I do have plans for a new short fic maybe around 6 chapters or so. I don't know when I'll start it but a little teaser for you Veterinarian!Clarke and CEO!Lexa
> 
> Until we meet again :)  
> -Ro

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! See you next week!
> 
> -Ro


End file.
